Harry Potter and the Muggleborn Uprising
by witowsmp
Summary: HHr. The Wizarding World faces an even greater threat than Voldemort – a civil war led by a dark lord from the past. As with 'Broomstick,' this story is set ten years later than canon.
1. The Tomb

_The excellent JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, not me or zeropolis79._

_The basic plot of this chapter is based on the excellent ThunderCats episode 'The Ghost Warrior' written by Leonard Starr. _

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**More Important than Any Broomstick Two**

**Written by witowsmp and zeropolis79**

**Chapter One – The Tomb**

July 30th, 2005

It was a dark and gloomy night. There was a big storm in the sky. Heavy rain was falling to the ground. A married couple were struggling to walk through the stormy weather. The man was tall with red hair. He showed signs of not having shaved for days. The woman was a foot smaller than he was with long blonde hair.

The woman was heavily pregnant and was holding onto her husband as they walked. They were on the way to the hospital for a check-up when they made a wrong turn and their car crashed. They found themselves in the middle of nowhere. Their GPS system had no information on where they were, but it pointed out where the nearest village was. The man took the GPS device with them and they made their way. But things didn't go according to plan as the GPS kept shutting down and giving them wrong directions. It didn't help that there was a huge storm.

"How much further?" she asked.

"It's hard to tell. I can barely see anything in this storm," her husband replied. Suddenly the woman tripped and fell. Her husband helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright. But I think we should find a bit of shelter. There should be a tree or trees nearby," she replied. A flash of lightening illuminated a nearby forest. The couple ran into it and found a big heavy tree to sit under. They could no longer feel the rain.

"That's better," the man said.

"If you say so," the woman replied. They were startled by a loud clap of thunder as a bolt of lightning hit the tree they were under. The couple ran away as the tree was destroyed.

The man sat up. "Sophie, where are you?" His wife replied and he went to help her up. Then they turned and looked where the tree was. Exposed to the world was a spiral staircase.

"Stairs," the man said unnecessarily.

"They were under the tree. I wonder where they go. Maybe we're lucky. It could be an unlooted tomb," Sophie said.

"Why should that concern us, Sophie? We Weasleys have never been looters," the man said.

"No, but these are hard times, Edward," Sophie answered, rubbing her pregnant belly, "and maybe, there could be a reward from museums for new discoveries." She began to make her way down the stairs.

"It's wrong, but we'll see," Edward replied, as they walked down the stairs.

-

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and could see a door with a circular plague on it. There was also a small glow around it.

"A door," Sophie commented, "with symbols carved in it to keep evil well away."

"We're not evil, dear, just poor," Edward said as he tried to open the door. It wouldn't open. He charged the door and broke through. The seal fell to the ground and broke in two. Sophie followed him into a big chamber. It was a huge rectangular chamber with four torches at each corner, each one still lit and glowing a light blue flame. There was a bookcase on one side of the room with ancient books on it, all looking as if time was getting to them. A rotting table and chair were at another side of the room, also with rotting papers. A fireplace was in the final side of the room. In the middle of the room was a huge rock slab.

"No treasure in here but old rotting books, but this is strange. The torches are lit," Edward said.

"I don't like the feel of this place, love. Please, let's go," Sophie pleaded.

"Wait. There might be a treasure chamber under that slab. Help me," her husband replied. The two pushed the slab a little with all their strength. There was a deep hole underneath. Suddenly, a growling type sound could be heard.

"What is that?" asked Sophie.

"The wind – I hope!" replied Edward.

The growling could still be heard. The two were thrown onto the floor. The slab moved by itself until the hole was completely uncovered. Smoke came out of the hole, and then began to form a shape – a body. The couple looked terrified. It had dark skin, wore leather armour on its legs and arms. Spikes were embedded on its boots, gloves and belt. It wore armour on its shoulders. The armour was actually made of two skulls. There was long black hair flowing down the back of its head and it had yellow eyes. But its face was unusual. It looked partially like a tiger with a sabre tooth sticking out of its mouth.

"It.. it.. he has a sabre tooth!" Edward shouted.

"Sabre tooth?" Sophie replied, seeming to recognise it, "It's him! From the legends – Heinzl! The one who ravaged England a millennium ago!"

"We've released his ghost!" Edward shouted. He helped Sophie up. Heinzl raised his arm and Sophie went flying and landed on the ground. Edward checked her but she was dead. "Sophie!" he cried. He ran out of the door followed by the ghost. Edward continued to run up the stairs. Heinzl smashed his way through the door and stopped, allowing the widower to escape. He noticed the broken seal on the door.

"The seal placed on this door by the Founders to prevent me from escaping – broken by those fools!" he said laughing. He went up the stairs and into the forest. The storm was still raging away.

"Ha! Ha! I'm free after all these centuries. But I feel so weak," he said, walking through the forest. He seemed to walk through the woods for hours until he came to a clearing.

"What's that?" He could see a huge castle. "That has got to be Hogwarts, but it's grown since I saw it last. But that means magic and the Elder Wand!"

Using his strength, he ran from the Forbidden Forest to the castle and walked through the closed and locked door.

-

Heinzl looked overwhelmed as he saw Hogwarts. Everything was different. He knew he wasn't going to find what he was looking for without help. He walked up the Great Staircase and saw paintings in deep sleep. He had never seen anything like it.

Then he could hear footsteps. He rendered himself invisible and noticed a cat. It was dust covered with yellow eyes which looked like lamps and was very thin. The cat seemed to stare right at him. It hissed then ran off.

Moments later, heavier footsteps could be heard.

"What is it, my sweet?" a male voice could be heard. Around the corner came a rheumatic and hunchbacked man carrying a lamp. He was wheezing and shuffling. He was looking around.

"I wonder if any students have decided to pay us a visit," the man said. Heinzl thought this man would be the caretaker or someone who keeps the place clean. He sent a mind probe into the man's mind with such precision that the man never knew Heinzl had been in his mind.

The man was identified as a squib named Argus Filch, current caretaker of Hogwarts. The headteacher was a man called Albus Dumbledore whose office was on the third floor. The year was 2005 – Heinzl never realised he was entombed for that long. Finally, from Filch's mind, he pulled up a complete map of Hogwarts which included secret passages. He released the man from the mind probe then walked away.

Heinzl made his way to the third floor to the point indicated on Filch's plan and saw a gargoyle statue. He reached to an ear on the statue and twisted it. The gargoyle moved to reveal a staircase. Heinzl walked up the stairs and through the door at the top.

He was in Dumbledore's office. He looked in awe at all the magical instruments that filled the room. He was equally interested in the bookcase. Then he saw a familiar item in a glass case. It was a sword with the words _GODRIC GRYFFINDOR _engraved on the blade. Then he saw a strange looking hat. It looked very familiar to him. Heinzl raised his hand and it glowed. Then he walked to the living chambers. Dumbledore was fast asleep in his bed. He looked at Dumbledore's desk and saw a very familiar wand. There was also a ring which had a familiar look to it, but there was a deep crack in it. He grabbed it and put it on. He picked up the wand then cast a spell at the glass case. Suddenly, the sword vanished and reappeared in Heinzl's hand. He attached it to his belt, and then left the room.

With the help of Filch's knowledge of the floor plan, Heinzl made it to the Hogwarts ward chamber. It was a large room with four crystals in each corner of the room. They were connected via beams of energy to a giant sphere floating in the centre of the chamber. He went to the middle of the room and raised his hands and touched the sphere. The castle shook as Heinzl absorbed the energy in the sphere.

Dumbledore woke up suddenly as the vibrations almost threw him out of his bed. He checked his ward detectors but found nothing wrong. He theorised the storm must be getting more and more violent. In his sleepy state, he never noticed the Sword of Gryffindor and his wand were missing.

Heinzl finished absorbing the energy. The energy beams looked a lot weaker and appeared as if they barely had the energy to support the crystals and the sphere. He now looked more solid.

"At last, my resurrection is at hand! But first, the final vengeance on the purebloods!" he shouted just as he disappeared.

-

Please review.


	2. Potter Manor

**Chapter Two – Potter Manor**

July 31st – Potter Manor

Harry Potter, the fifteen-year-old teenager who had secretly killed Voldemort about a month before, was facing a new challenge, one that he felt would be much more difficult. He pulled out his eight and a half inch wand made of Ebony and unicorn hair, and aimed it at the person opposite him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he said without emotion.

"It was inevitable," the other person, who was now aiming her wand at him, replied just as coldly.

Harry grinned, "On three, Mine. One."

"Two," the now smiling girl said.

"Three," the couple said together as beams of silver light shot from the end of both wands, meeting in the middle, combining and changing colour, sending a red beam of light at their observer - a man with white hair and a long white beard, who was standing about ten feet from them with a Protego shield raised. The amplified stunning spell impacted his shield, breaking it on contact and ramming into Dumbledore's chest, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

-

It was Harry's fifteenth birthday. For just over a year, he had been living at Potter Manor, his ancestral home, with his godfather, Sirius Black, after escaping his evil guardians, the Dursleys, whom Dumbledore had placed him with since his parents were killed.

During the last few months of the previous term, Dumbledore had offered to apprentice Harry and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, to help them in the fight against Lord Voldemort. They had also been training during the year. During their training, they became Animagi and had learnt how to apparate.

Things were changed when Harry was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, and during the final task, was sent via Portkey to a graveyard where Barty Crouch Jr. and former Hogwarts Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House, Severus Snape, were bringing Voldemort back from the dead.

With the help of his training, Harry was able to kill Voldemort, and when Hermione came to his rescue, they finished off his Death Eaters. Dumbledore advised them to keep the whole experience a secret. He saw no need to cause a panic over Voldemort returning when he was already dead.

He still offered to apprentice them at Potter Manor during the holidays. Underage magic was undetectable there. They took him up on the offer, because they never knew when the magic Dumbledore knew could be useful and it was no secret that the Hogwarts headmaster wasn't getting any younger. He was approaching his 124th birthday.

In addition to the apprenticeship, Harry and Hermione were continuing to train Neville and Ginny in advanced magic. Ginny had mentioned that Ron had seemed jealous about her being able to get the extra practice at Potter Manor.

-

"_Renervate_," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Dumbledore. He woke up and Harry helped him up.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked.

"I'm quite alright, thank you, Harry. I must say I'm impressed and embarrassed. I've never been bested by two fifteen year olds in a duel before, and no stunner has ever penetrated my shield charm. I'm very impressed with you for sharing and combining your powers. I've tried to teach it before, but the students were never able to pull it off."

Dumbledore put his wand away, and Hermione noticed something when he did. Being ever inquisitive, she had to comment on it.

"Sir, I noticed you have a different wand. Is there something wrong with your old one?" she asked.

"Oh, this? This is my original wand. It's been a while since I used it, and thought I'd try it out in a duel. When I defeated Grindelwald sixty years ago, I won his wand. It is a rather special wand, and I'll tell you about it sometime, but first I just need to find the right book."

Harry and Hermione put their wands away in their holsters as Dumbledore made his way to the fireplace.

"I am proud of the way you two have turned out in your training. I see no point in continuing it after the end of next week. I've taught you everything I can teach you and you picked it up better than I expected," he began.

"Thank you, sir," the young couple replied to him.

"I'll be back this evening for your birthday party, Harry. I have a few urgent matters to deal with at the school." He took some floo powder out of a bag attached to his belt and threw it into the fire. "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts." The familiar green flames came to life and Dumbledore stepped through it.

Hermione took Harry's hand and kissed him. "That was impressive, Hero. I never thought we would beat Dumbledore, of all people, in a duel," she said. The couple took showers to refresh themselves then went to the dining room where Dobby had prepared lunch. After serving the young couple, Dobby went back to the kitchen where he was preparing food for the birthday party that evening.

As Harry and Neville's birthdays were a day apart, they were having a joint birthday party at Potter Manor. Molly Weasley and Neville's grandmother were flooing over later that afternoon to help prepare – both were preparing cakes. Dobby had told them that he could do it, but the two parent figures had to compromise with him. They said he could prepare the rest of the food while they prepared the cakes. He had agreed to that.

Sirius was visiting some Muggle stores in London. He had told Harry that he needed to find something important for Professor Brooks, and Hermione told Harry that she suspected he was going to propose.

The floo activated and Hermione's parents, Adam and Marissa, came through carrying some presents. Hermione led them to the library. One by one, the Weasley family, along with Susan Bones, came through, also with presents. Fred and George had evil in their eyes. Harry waved a hand and as the twins tried to leave the main room, the door closed in front of them.

"Are you two planning any pranks?" Hermione asked after Harry whispered to her about what he did.

"Busted," George said.

"Please put them on that table over there, Gred and Forge. You'll get them back when you leave," Harry said. The two Weasley pranksters complied, and they were allowed to leave the room.

Neville and Augusta Longbottom came through next.

"Good afternoon, Madam Longbottom," Harry said, kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter, but you can call me Augusta. I must say I'm impressed with the help you've given Neville. He's shown me several Pensieve memories of your training sessions, and I've had a lengthy letter from Professor Dumbledore about his new talents. He's beginning to be like his father now."

"It's no problem at all. Neville has always been there since I started Hogwarts and I consider him more of a friend than Ron Weasley. At least with Neville, not every conversation involves Quidditch."

"Yes, Neville told me you are excellent at Quidditch."

"Don't get me wrong; I enjoy Quidditch, but I don't enjoy talking about it non-stop."

-

Dumbledore returned that evening as promised with presents. They were placed in the library with the rest, and just as everyone was about to leave the room, the floo activated and Bill Weasley came through with Fleur Delacour. Moments later, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell – Harry's fellow Quidditch team members – came through. Finally, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang entered the room. They apologized for being late. They went into the dining room where Dobby had bottles of butterbeer out.

Dumbledore got a couple of envelopes out of his pocket. "Before we allow the birthday boys to make a great deal of mess opening their presents, I would like to give Harry and Hermione these. There is also one for you, too, Miss Bones, and one for you, Mr. Diggory." He gave an envelope to each of the four who opened them. A badge fell out of each envelope into their hands, and a second one fell into Harry's. Mrs. Weasley looked on in interest.

"I made Prefect, Harry!" Hermione shrieked.

"I did, too, Hermione!" Harry replied.

"So did I!" Susan shouted

"I've been made Head Boy," Cedric said.

"Well done, dear," Cho said, kissing him.

"Excellent stuff, Cedric," Harry said, shaking his hand, "You've earned it."

"Congratulations, you four," Mrs. Weasley said, although she was slightly disappointed that Ginny, who'd been advanced a grade the year before, didn't make prefect. However, she felt McGonagall and Dumbledore must have had their reasons. Still, she thought, Ginny could still make Head Girl, or at the very least, Prefect, in her seventh year if Hermione made Head Girl.

"What's that second badge, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I've also been made Quidditch captain. But why?" He looked at Dumbledore.

"We can answer that, Harry," Alicia said. "Dumbledore asked me and Angelina, with us both being seventh years, but with our demanding N.E.W.T schedules, we would be unable to devote enough time to the job. We might as well tell you now that we'll have to drop into reserve positions on the team, but we can help you find new Chasers."

"Dumbledore then asked me," Katie Bell continued, "But I told him that you would do a better job."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"That means both Hermione and myself won't have to try out for Chasers," joked Ginny.

"Why is that?" Ron asked, not catching on.

"Because with me as his best friend and Hermione as his girlfriend, it would be cruel for him to make us try out for the placement."

Ron looked like he was going to curse someone. "What's your problem, Ron?" Harry asked.

"What's my problem? Mr. famous high-and-mighty Harry Potter! Boy-Who-Lived, Triwizard Champion and now Prefect and Quidditch Captain! You get your own way in everything. You even get the girl you knew I liked."

"For your information Ron, I NEVER knew you liked Hermione until you told me. But I wasn't going to dump her to satisfy your selfish needs," said Harry. "Besides, I thought you were happy with Susan."

"That has nothing to do with it," snapped Ron. "I was hoping Dumbledore and McGonagall would pick someone else for Captain because I was going to try out for Keeper, now that Oliver Wood has left," Ron continued.

"And why can't you?" Ginny asked.

"Because I refuse to join a team where the Captain will show bias towards his girlfriend and best friend," Ron said.

"Actually, Ron, I would have had Hermione and Ginny try out just like anyone else, and whoever I would pick would get picked on their merits, not because of who they are! Both Hermione and Ginny know that!"

Ron pulled a face at Harry. Suddenly, bogeys appeared on his face. Ginny had performed a wandless and non-verbal Bat Bogey Hex at him. Dumbledore couldn't help but smile at this. So far, this had been the only wandless spell Ginny had been able to perform.

"If you feel that way, Ron, then don't bother trying out for Keeper and if you are persistent in this, then I will ask for the support of both Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall on this matter," Harry said to Ron in a very firm tone.

"Why don't you just go back to that so-called hellhole at the Dursleys and stay there!" shouted Ron.

"Shut up!" said Harry coldly. His ears were turning pink and his eyes were almost glowing in anger.

"I have an idea – why don't I write to them and urge them to lock you back up in that bedroom with next to no food and bar up those windows. I seriously regret getting Fred and George to help me break you out from there! I should have left you there to rot!"

"That's enough, Ron," said Hermione, trying to stop the fight.

"And one final suggestion – DON'T BOTHER RETURNING TO HOGWARTS – everyone there hates you and your Mudblood girlfriend."

Ron had finally gone too far. All the students there were glaring at him. Most of them took their wands out and pointed them at him. Susan walked up and slapped his face with so much force, he fell over.

"You've even turned my girlfriend against me. Thanks a lot, Potter!"

"You did that with your own words and actions, Ronald." said Susan angrily, "I thought you were different from other people, but you aren't. If you're going to act like this all the time, we're through."

Augusta and Dumbledore sported disappointed looks on their faces. Molly had a look on her face that frightened Harry as she walked over and slapped Ron's face, but not with as much force as Susan.

"Before you ruin Harry and Neville's birthday party anymore, you can go back home," she yelled.

"Fine by me!" Ron shouted. He walked to the fireplace in the library, took some floo powder. "The Burrow!" he shouted and the fire activated and he stormed through it.

Everyone looked shocked as the aftermath of Ron's outburst sank in.

"I'm not going to let him ruin my birthday. If he wants to act like a baby, let him. When he's ready to apologise, I'll listen to him, but it doesn't mean I will forgive him this time," said Harry firmly.

"Don't let that idiot get everyone down. Let's get on with the present opening!" Sirius said. He had returned from his trip just in time to witness the outburst. As if Dobby had heard him, he clicked his fingers and two large piles of presents appeared on the table. Harry gasped. He had never seen this many presents on one table, even if they were for two people. Even Dudley never got that many.

He grabbed one from Hermione and opened it. It was a DVD entitled _The Triwizard Tournament_. The cover had a good photo of Harry and Fleur on it.

"How did you manage to do this?" Harry asked.

"I borrowed a video camera from Dad," Hermione began, "and I went into the memories of the events and filmed them. Fleur was kind enough to provide the memories of her participation and I used my memories of what I saw Krum doing."

"That is quite impressive, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said while Arthur looked very fascinated.

"I gave the footage to Dad, who put it into his computer and put it all together into a DVD. I watched a copy and it came out brilliantly."

Fred and George stepped forward. "How about you let us sell copies of this DVD? We're sure lots of people would want to watch it. The Muggle-born students can show it to their parents so they know what can happen at Hogwarts," Fred suggested.

"Haven't you two got your N.E.W.T's to think about?" Molly asked.

"We're not returning to school for our final year." George said, "We're both of age and can drop out. We've made a lot of money over the last year, selling charmed Muggle electrical items and betting on Harry winning the tournament."

"So, we've started Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. We're running it by mail order right now, but next time we go to Diagon Alley, we're going to look for suitable premises to set up shop. We have our staff members in mind – we just need to ask them," continued Fred. Molly looked like she was going to hit the roof.

"I'm sorry to do this to you, Harry, but you're going to have to find two Beaters as well as the Chasers and Keeper," George said. Harry's face dropped when they told him that. He was hoping to have the best Beaters at Hogwarts during his first year as captain.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll still have your Beaters even if I have to drag them back to Hogwarts myself!" Molly shouted.

"You can't force them back to school, Molly," Augusta Longbottom said. "They are of age and they do have O.W.L's. They can do whatever they want."

"But rushing into starting a business isn't right," Molly interrupted.

"If I may voice an opinion, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione began, "Fred, George. I believe you're rushing things. Even if you find premises, you will need time to develop the merchandise. You can't rely solely on charming Muggle electronics forever. What I suggest is that you return to Hogwarts for your final year and conduct some market research to find out what people would like from a business like yours. In the meantime, you can develop your merchandise, and when you finish school, you can establish your business and start selling away."

"That sounds reasonable. If the twins agree to do this, I won't voice any objections," Molly said.

Fred and George looked at each other for a moment. "That sounds good," said Fred.

"We're surprised we never thought of it," said George.

"We'll do it," they said together.

Harry and Neville continued opening presents. Harry had obtained some very rare plants and seeds for Neville while Hermione got him a book on teaching Herbology. It was known that Professor Sprout planned to cut down on teaching over the next few years so she could raise her young granddaughter who had come to her after her mother sadly died in an accident. His great-uncle got him a rare plant known as a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_

_Hermione and her parents got Harry some more DVDs and games for his collection. They had especially imported __The Legend of Zelda – The Minish Cap__ from Japan for him which Hermione charmed to translate into English. Ginny brought him some new Seeker armour (she got the money by doing some work for Fred and George). There was nothing from Ron (Hermione suspected that Dobby removed it when he stormed off). There was home-made toffee from Hagrid. _

_-_

_The present giving went on for hours and cake had been dished out. When it got late, everyone went home. _

_"Before I go," Oliver Wood said to Harry, "I want to know you're doing a good job as Captain, otherwise I'll be back to Hogwarts to teach you how to do it, myself."_

_"Don't worry, Oliver. I'll do well, but I won't get the team up at 5 a. m. for practice." Everyone laughed and then Oliver left. Dumbledore walked up to Harry and Hermione._

_"Before I go, could I speak to you two in private, please?" he asked._

_They went into the library and took seats. _

_"There are some things going on at Hogwarts you should know about," began Dumbledore. "First thing, the portraits have stopped moving. They are all still as if they were Muggle paintings. Second thing, Peeves seems to have vanished into thin-air. Third thing, the ghosts are now a different colour and seem to have had a change of personality."_

_The young couple looked interested as Dumbledore told them the story._

_"I went into the Hogwarts ward chamber earlier today to check up on the wards and noticed they were severely weakened. I have no idea what happened to cause this. Also, my wand has disappeared, along with that Slytherin ring which used to house one of Voldemort's Horcruxes."_

_"You think everything is connected?" asked Hermione._

_"I believe so. Peeves has haunted the castle for a long time and he wouldn't suddenly vanish. Despite the lack of students, he would still hang about in order to torment Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris."_

_"What about your wand and the ring?" asked Harry._

_"There is a good story to tell about those. The wand is known as the Elder Wand, otherwise known as the Deathstick. I won it from Grindelwald in 1945 when I defeated him. The ring is otherwise known as the Resurrection Stone. They are two items of three which form the Deathly Hallows, one of legends most told in stories."_

_"What is the third Hallow?" asked Harry._

_"Your invisibility cloak. They were owned by three brothers of a family known as Peverell. I am speculating here, but I think you are a descendant of Ignotus Peverell, who owned the Invisibility Cloak. Your father told me the cloak had been passed down your family. I've seen many other invisibility cloaks in my time, but none like yours."_

_Dumbledore passed Hermione a book called __The Tales of Beedle the Bard__. "It should tell you the full legend of the Hallows. It is also possible that Voldemort is related to Cadmus Peverell since Marvolo Riddle was in possession of the ring."_

_"What about the wand?" Hermione asked._

_"It was originally owned by Antioch Peverell. I don't know much about its travel through the ages but I know it was owned by wand-maker _Gregorovitch."

"Wasn't he the one who made Viktor Krum's wand?" asked Harry.

"The very same. The wand was stolen from him by Grindelwald before he became well known. I heard that he had obtained a wand of immense power and was using it for destructive purposes. I challenged him to a duel in 1945 and won, and so became the master of the wand. It will only work properly for those who beat the holder."

"So whoever stole it won't be able to use it right?" Hermione suggested.

"No, but the person will be able to use it if he beats me in a duel."

The couple looked surprised. "You may wonder why I'm telling you this. You two are very powerful. Whoever was able to do this to Hogwarts and steal the wand and ring from right under my nose must be very powerful. You may need to help defend Hogwarts against this threat, but whatever happens, they must NOT get the Invisibility Cloak. If the Hallows are united, then the master of the Deathly Hallows will be able to conquer death."

Harry and Hermione looked on in shock as Dumbledore dropped this bombshell. He made his farewells and left to return to Hogwarts.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	3. The Preacher

**Chapter Three – The Preacher**

A few days later, Hermione and her parents flooed over to Potter Manor early before the Weasleys were due to arrive for the joint trip to Diagon Alley. Hermione went up to Harry.

"Hero, you know that Ginny's birthday is in a few weeks?" she asked.

"Yes, Mine," replied Harry.

"I think we should club together and get Ginny a new broom since she is trying out for Chaser. It's not fair for her to have a disadvantage because she is using an old broom."

"That's a brilliant idea."

"There is something else you should do – you should put the Invisibility Cloak in your vault at Gringotts. If whoever stole the other two Hallows is trying to unite them, they might come here to find your cloak. If it is deep in the bank, then it should be safe."

"Excellent idea, Mine."

-

The Weasleys arrived a few hours later with Ron, who scowled at Harry and Hermione. After a quick lunch, they flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they walked into Diagon Alley. Unusually, there was a huge crowd gathered around a woman standing on a box.

"Muggle-borns have been the bane of the Ministry for centuries. I have had the unfortunate displeasure of hearing about various anti-Muggle-born decrees filed there, few of which have only just been repelled by Amelia Bones!" The woman was Sophie Weasley, but she was no longer pregnant and her eyes looked out of focus.

Some of the people were muttering among themselves. The group recognised fellow Gryffindor student, Dean Thomas, along with the Creevey brothers in the crowd.

"One such instance was recently rectified, that had gone on for centuries – underage magic. Thanks to _The Potter Press,_ you know that underage magic is undetectable inside a pureblood home." The crowd stayed silent. "According to the records at the Ministry, NO underage pureblood witch or wizard has ever performed underage magic. The Ministry have NO idea who is performing the magic! They detect magic in Muggle households and used to persecute them for it!" The woman held a months old copy of _The Potter Press_. "This paper tells the truth – all a Muggle-born student had to do was perform magic in their home twice and they would be expelled. They may have been doing it to show their Muggle parents what they have learned. Those parents may wonder what is the point in sending them to magic school only to find out they can't show them what they have learned. Therefore, they pull them out!" Several people voiced agreement with the woman. "Fortunately, Harry Potter has rid us of that injustice, but there are hundreds of other prejudiced laws still on the books."

Harry quickly turned around before he could be recognised. He and the group went into Gringotts where Molly and Ron went to the Weasley vault, Fred, George and Ginny went to their joint vault (the twins made Ginny an unofficial partner in WWW and said she could share the contents of their vault) while Harry and Hermione went to the Potter vault. Harry filled two moneybags while Hermione found a hiding place in the vault for the invisibility cloak. The groups all met back up in the bank's lobby.

After they left the bank, Molly dragged Ron away (so he couldn't cause any trouble) while the others were free to do what they wanted. Harry, Hermione and Ginny met up with Neville in Flourish and Blotts, where he was buying his new school books. He kissed Ginny and shook the others' hands. After they bought their books, they left the shop.

"Hermione, keep Ginny busy while I get the broom," Harry requested. Hermione, Ginny and Neville went back to where the woman was still talking.

"It is not widely known, but Squibs are practically disowned by their pureblood families. My husband, Edward Weasley (Hermione, Ginny and Neville perked their ears up at this), had a father who was a Squib and was thrown out of his prominent pureblood family! Ironic, isn't it, since the current head of the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley, is head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Department at the Ministry and proposed a Muggle Protection Act two years ago!"

There was a small uproar at this.

"Did you know that former Minister Fudge and his undersecretary Delores Umbridge proposed many decrees against Muggle-borns? In over a thousand years, NO Muggle-born or half-blood has ever been Minister or held a senior job at the Ministry. Umbridge wanted to form a commission forcing Muggle-borns and half-bloods to appear before a committee to judge whether they would be allowed to study magic. At the extreme, they would be accused of stealing magic from a pureblood wizard and sent to Azkaban where they would face the Dementors Kiss!"

There were shouts of disapproval after this speech. It was clear that the Muggle-borns were getting outraged at this.

"Looking at Cornelius Fudge's diaries, I found out that pureblood bigot Lucius Malfoy suggested many anti-Muggle-born decrees, and they were acted upon. Did you know the Ministry taxes 70 percent of money converted from Muggle money into wizard money? How much do you think is taxed from wizard money? NONE! Umbridge also wanted all Muggle-borns and half-bloods banned from attending Hogwarts!"

The crowd began chanting for Umbridge's blood.

"Have you heard the legend of Gryffindor and Slytherin having a disagreement over allowing Muggle-borns to attend Hogwarts which led to Slytherin leaving the Founders? I bet you didn't know this part – Gryffindor had an apprentice called Heinzl who was a Muggle-born. He was murdered by Slytherin and his body was never found! There is a book that tells this, but the Ministry tried to keep it under wraps!"

There was even more interest as the story was told.

"Hogwarts Professors refuse to listen to allegations made by Muggle-borns. I was a student at Hogwarts ten years ago. I am a Muggle-born but was sorted into Slytherin. I was in my second year when a pureblood seventh year raped me IN FRONT of witnesses. I complained to my head of house, Professor Snape, but he took the rapists word over mine! I pressed for the use of Veritaserum but Snape refused. The rapist convinced him I was making the whole thing up and Snape convinced the staff not to listen. For the accusation that I was making up lies, I got expelled and not allowed to appeal against it! If a pureblood made the accusation, then it would be properly investigated!"

Harry came back as she was telling her story about her time at Hogwarts. He winked at Hermione to indicate he had bought Ginny's broom. He had arranged for it to be delivered to her at the Burrow on her birthday. They went to the rest of the shops to get the rest of their supplies. They saw Fred and George looking at an empty store and walked up to them.

"I think this might be a good place for WWW," Hermione commented.

"I agree with Hermione," Ginny said, "You should write and get the lease for this as soon as possible."

Fred and George looked at each other and agreed with the couple. They made a note of the address so they could send an owl to enquire about the lease, and then went to meet up with their friend Lee Jordan.

-

Azkaban Prison was a dark gloomy place resembling a tall castle tower. The guards were mostly Dementors, but there were also Aurors guarding low and medium security prisoners.

Delores Umbridge was a medium security prisoner. She was serving five years for working with former Minister Fudge on several illegal actions, including holding prisoners without trial and attempted murder of Hogwarts students by means of Dementors to name but two offences.

Eight months in Azkaban had taken their toll on her. She was no longer her arrogant self and had lost weight. When she began her sentence, she tried to force her authority upon the guards, threatening to have them sacked.

Umbridge looked through the bars in her cell door. It was unusually quiet. There were no guards walking about. She sat on her bunk and ate her rations, which had been given to her thirty minutes before.

Then the door began to look strange. Something was coming through. Umbridge screamed as the thing began to form a shape and raised a hand towards her.

-

The next day, Harry was eating breakfast with Sirius when an owl came in carrying the latest issue of _The Potter Press_. Harry took the paper and the owl flew away. He unrolled the paper and gasped as he read the headline:

_FORMER UNDERSECRETARY FOUND MURDERED IN AZKABAN_

_By Anna Jesse_

_It was announced very early this morning by the Ministry of Magic that Undersecretary to former Minister Cornelius Fudge, Delores Umbridge, was found dead in her prison cell last night. _

_Umbridge, who was a supporter of former Minister Fudge and Death Eater Lucius Malfoy was serving a five year sentence for various offences recently gained more enemies after a speech announcing policies she had wanted introduced was made public in Diagon Alley. _

Harry kept on reading about the case. There were many suspects but no evidence. Remus came into the kitchen and was served breakfast when Tonks walked in. She walked over to Remus who kissed her. She was in a very bad mood.

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius.

"I suppose you've heard about Delores Umbridge being found dead in her cell at Azkaban."

Sirius and Harry nodded. They showed the paper to Remus.

"It's not been made public, but Muggle-borns aurors are the main suspects despite lack of evidence. Our boss, Rufus Scrimgeour, has decided that the person who made that speech in Diagon Alley yesterday made Umbridge a lot of enemies in the Muggle-born community and has sacked all Muggle-borns who work in Azkaban," she said with anger in her voice.

"WHAT?" Harry, Sirius and Remus shouted as Adrianna Brooks walked in. Sirius had proposed to her the previous night and she was now sporting a huge diamond engagement ring on her hand. She sat down next to her fiancé, and Dobby served her breakfast.

"That's not all. He has also decided that Muggle-born Aurors are to be sacked with immediate effect and he has also sacked me!"

"Why is that? You're a half-blood," said Remus.

"My father spoke out against the Ministry during Fudge's reign of terror with regards to Muggle-borns and magical creatures. Did you know they wanted Metamorphmagi to become the property of the Department of Mysteries about five years ago and tried to abduct me from Hogwarts during my last year? Father spoke out about it and told the whole world on the wireless, so those plans were scrapped."

"So they think that he would have asked you to take some sort of action?" Harry asked. Tonks nodded but looked sad.

"I don't know how I'm going to afford the rent on my flat, now that I'm out of a job," she said.

"Why don't you stay here with us?" asked Harry, "We have plenty of room here and it gets pretty boring with these two acting immature at times. It'll be fun to have a fresh face here."

Sirius and Remus looked like they were going to pull off a good prank on Harry for that insult.

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," Tonks said.

"No problem at all. You can move in whenever you want – rent free."

"Thanks!" Tonks threw herself upon Harry and hugged him.

"Should I be worried here, Harry?" a voice said. Tonks broke away from Harry so he could see Hermione at the door.

"N-No, you don't need to worry, Mine. Tonks just got sacked from the Aurors and I offered her a place here."

-

The Aurors were asking people in Diagon Alley if they recognised the person who was preaching the previous day about rights for Muggle-borns. No one could shed any light on her identity. It was probably because she was a Muggle-born and expelled from Hogwarts during her second year.

Then Rufus Scrimgeour thought about the Hogwarts records. He went to the school with a warrant and looked through the records of Slytherin students from 1995. A record was found concerning a Sophie Taylor who was Muggle-born and was expelled from the school in that year. It also gave an address for her at that time – there was a chance her parents might still be there.

Scrimgeour went there a few hours later to find her parents were still there.

"Oh, it's one of you lot?" Mrs. Taylor asked angrily before letting him in. Mr. Taylor looked just as angry.

"For the record, Mr. Scrimgeour, we believe Sophie over what she said happened. You have a justice system to rival third world countries."

"I have no control over what happened. The records show she made up the story to get the student in trouble. The student in question said she was trying to cause trouble and they expelled her for it," Rufus said. "Anyhow, I am not here to find out what happened there. Do you know where your daughter lives now? It seems she broke wizarding law by returning to the magical world. She was sighted in Diagon Alley yesterday preaching sedition against the Ministry."

"Why should we help you? None of you helped her when she needed you."

Rufus sent a discreet mind probe into Mr. and Mrs. Taylor's minds and found out where Sophie was living.

-

Sirius took Harry to his bedroom later that day. On his wall was a collection of wands. Several of them were ones he had 'won' from Professor Snape in various duels throughout the last year, while the other two were his original wand along with both halves of Voldemort's broken wand.

"Harry, I've seen how much you and Hermione love each other, and I feel there is something I should tell you now."

"Please don't tell me there is an arranged marriage lined up for me!" Harry pleaded.

"No, you misunderstand me. It is a standing Potter tradition over the years for the Potter males to propose to the love of their lives at the age of 15, if they have a love to propose to, that is. Your father broke the tradition because it took him another two years to convince your mother to date him, but as soon as it was suitable, he proposed to her."

Harry listened to Sirius with great interest.

"There are two rings you need to give Hermione should she accept – the Potter engagement ring and the Potter signet ring. The latter tells people she is engaged to marry a Potter and if anyone tries to arrange a marriage, then it cannot be done. It means she will be marrying you and no one else. At the wedding, you'll start wearing those wonderful wedding bands on the proper fingers, too."

Harry glanced down at the wedding band he was wearing on his right index finger. Both he and Hermione had been wearing them for a year because of their power to call each other for help. He certainly did want Hermione to be his wife someday, but wasn't sure he was ready for that yet. "Do I have to marry her while I'm still in school and, er, um, have a baby with her?" Harry asked, going slightly red.

"No, you will have to wait until you come of age and finish school first before you can marry her and have children, but as I said, it is a tradition of your family to propose at your age."

"That's a relief then, Sirius."

-

The Aurors burst into Edward and Sophie Weasley's home later that day. They searched it and found the man lying on his bed, dead. The woman was found in the living room, also dead. There were no visible signs of cause of death.

The bodies were taken away by the Aurors to have post-mortems performed, but unknown to everyone, Heinzl was watching them. He sent discreet mind probes and got various pieces of information from them.

Just as they were leaving, a noise got their attention.

-

Three hours later, Molly Weasley was serving dinner at the Burrow. She looked at her clock and Arthur's hand was on 'Travelling' then it stopped at 'Home'. The door opened and Arthur walked into the kitchen.

Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny sat there opened mouthed as Arthur walked in carrying a tiny baby.

"Family, I would like you to meet Annabeth Weasley."

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	4. And So it Begins

_As usual, JKR owns Harry Potter, not us although we own all the books, movies and audio-books of the range along with many copies of the computer games!_

**A/N from zeropolis79: Reviewer Anna Jesse asked where we came up with the name Annabeth for the Weasley baby – that's a very easy question to answer – it's my eldest daughter's real name, well, it's the name that's on her birth certificate, school documentation along with her stories on here but like Tonks, she squirms a lot when someone calls her Annabeth. **

**Also, it has been asked how Sophie Weasley could be preaching in Diagon Alley when Heinzl killed her in Chapter 1. While it is true she was killed, Heinzl later possessed her in order to get her magic and forced her body to give birth – he had no wish to harm the child. He also needed access to her memories. He killed her husband and later left both bodies in their home. The baby is NOT part of Heinzl's plans. I couldn't put in about a baby being harmed – I love babies (and kids) too much to do that and it pains me to write scenes where the Dursleys beat Harry.**

**With thanks to YelloWitchGrl for allowing me the use of Bruce Lanning, who appeared in the same role in her excellent fic **_**Harry Potter and the Power of the Garuda. **_**Also thanks to my niece – 18 year old Emiliana for offering to be the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. **

**Chapter Four – And So it Begins**

_Ten days later_

Draco Malfoy was lounging around next to a swimming pool at his home at Malfoy Manor. He was pleased that despite the fact his father had been arrested the previous summer as a Death Eater at the Quidditch World Cup, the Ministry allowed him and his mother to keep the Malfoy assets and the family home, although when Amelia Bones took office, she gave the family a hefty fine for Lucius' Death Eater activities, falsely claiming to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse and corruption via huge bribes to Minister Fudge.

The other day, he had heard his mother telling the elder Malfoys (uncle and a grandfather) that the Ministry might be confiscating the Manor in retaliation for the family's many crimes. She was now visiting her Head of House, Sirius Black, to buy the Black ancestral home. As a Black by blood, she had funds unconnected to the Malfoy money, which couldn't be touched by the Ministry, as she had committed no crimes besides being ugly. He was also not in a good mood because he had been passed over for Prefect. The Slytherin fifth year prefect would be Blaise Zabini.

"DIPSY!" Draco shouted. With a pop, a house-elf appeared. "Butterbeer and quick!" The house-elf vanished then reappeared seconds later with a bottle. Draco snatched it from her, and then she vanished. As he began to drink it, he heard screams coming from the house. He thought someone had botched up a potion (his grandfather was a potions brewer) but the screaming didn't stop. He picked up his wand and walked into the manor.

He opened the main door and walked into the entrance hall. There was no one there; he then turned and walked into the drawing room where he had the shock of his life. His grandfather, Abraxas Malfoy, was lying on the floor, dead. Draco turned the corner and saw two aunts and an uncle, also in the same state as his grandfather. There was someone standing over his uncle with a hand over him.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, trying and failing to act brave. His face was more pale than usual, and he was slightly trembling. The intruder finished what he was doing and then stood up and looked at the young Malfoy.

"I am Heinzl."

"You're that mudblood the woman in Diagon Alley spoke of," he managed to say before Heinzl raised his hand.

"CRUCIO!" Draco fell to the ground as he was subjected to the torture curse.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THE USE OF THAT WORD!" Heinzl released Draco from the curse. "Your family are the enemies of Muggle-borns. All enemies of Muggle-borns must die!"

"If you touch me, my father will have the Ministry destroy you!" Draco threatened, while trembling.

"Ha! Your father! Your father is one of the people on my list of targets. When my followers break into Azkaban, your father will be the first to die!"

Draco gulped in fear, but kept facing his attacker, trying not to look scared.

"I won't kill you, however. I need you to pass on the message to the rest of the Bloodheads that Heinzl will not tolerate your centuries-long prejudiced persecution of the Muggle-borns. And to make sure that you don't use that term again…" Heinzl raised his hand. A green light surrounded Draco for a few seconds.

"What have you done, you filthy Mudbloo…" Draco began but fell to the ground screaming. "Owwww!"

"I have put a permanent torture curse on you. I created the Cruciatus curse, and I can modify it for any use needed. Everytime you call someone Mudblood, you will suffer a great deal of pain."

"You can't do this, Mudbloo…" Draco fell in pain again.

"Remember my words, young Malfoy. You will see me again." Heinzl vanished.

-

Narcissa Malfoy was in the kitchen at the Black ancestry home discussing things with Sirius. Although they were never friends, and clearly disagreed on philosophies (especially on Muggles and Muggle-borns but privately, Sirius agreed with her view on the Muggles when it came to the Dursleys), and Sirius had made his opinion of her husband quite plain, they had always been civil to one another. Today was no exception.

"Why don't want this place, cousin? You are the rightful owner of it," she asked.

"Because it reminds me too much of my family's ways. Besides, I prefer living with Harry. I promised his parents I would raise him if anything happened to them, and for the past year, I've gotten the chance to. I would prefer not to do it here, though, and since it is of no use to me, I might as well get rid of it. I do think it would be better to keep it in the family, though."

"And how many millions do you want from the Malfoy vaults for the place?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't want to dirty my hands with your husband's blood money. I know you got a sizable inheritance when my mother died. I want 10,000 galleons, and I'll even throw in Kreacher."

"Done." The two shook hands. Sirius put two house-keys on the table while Narcissa swore an oath to deposit the money into Sirius' vault within 24 hours.

-

Meanwhile, Ginny's 14th birthday celebrations had been cut short by a message from the Ministry telling the Weasleys that the hearing into permanent guardianship of baby Annabeth was being held that day in an hour's time. Molly and Arthur took the baby and apparated to the Ministry.

They were taken to the office of Emiliana DeLuca – the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. There, they met Bruce Lanning, the Head of the Department of Families. There were also a few members of the Wizengamot along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was present at the raid.

Ten minutes later, the hearing was in process. Mr. Lanning stood up and began.

"Ten days ago, following a raid on a property, Auror Shacklebolt came to me with a baby who was approximately three days old. He told me there was a birth certificate filled out with her name – Annabeth Weasley. Knowing the surname, I contacted Arthur Weasley and informed him of this. He told me that none of his children had become parents, but she might be related to a Squib cousin of his. Tests on the infant showed that she was related to Mr. Weasley, so he offered to take her in, pending a full hearing."

Madame DeLuca turned to Arthur and Molly, "I have your application here for full guardianship and adoption of little Annabeth." She looked at the baby. "She is the prettiest thing I ever did see. Mr. Weasley, I understand you work as Head of the Department of Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office and Mrs. Weasley, you work as Editor of _The Potter Press_?"

"Yes. I'm appointing our star reporter, Anna Jesse, to be assistant editor so I can do most of my work at home, so I can look after Annabeth. I can hold meetings at home if needed and my son, Percy, has offered to babysit when he can," Molly replied.

"Mr. Lanning, I see here that no one else has applied for guardianship or adoption. Do you have any objections to Arthur and Molly Weasley adopting Annabeth?" Madame DeLuca asked.

"No, I have no objection," Mr Lanning answered.

"Then, congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Adoption approved." Madame DeLuca signed the paperwork, followed by Mr. Lanning and then Molly and Arthur.

-

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting down at the Crabbe household studying. Since Severus Snape had been fired from Hogwarts, their marks had gone downhill. It had been speculated that Snape had altered their marks in order to keep them at Hogwarts. There was also speculation that Lucius Malfoy influenced the exam boards to stop them failing the two so they could continue to go to Hogwarts with Draco. But most people dismissed that idea, because if Lucius Malfoy did that, he would have gotten them to fail Harry and all the Muggle-borns at Hogwarts.

Sirius had looked at their work throughout the entire year, along with the rest of the Slytherins. In general, their work was good. He had found out that Draco Malfoy's Potions grades were over inflated, as he had proven many times in class. He discovered at the end of the current school year that Crabbe and Goyle had the worst marks of anyone to attend Hogwarts. In a meeting with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, he recommended that they be held back a few years. They would start the next term as second years.

Dumbledore was open to the idea while McGonagall was suggesting expelling them. A compromise was reached. They would repeat the second year, and if they didn't improve by the Christmas holidays, they would be expelled. Both Dumbledore and McGonagall agreed with this. In the same meeting, Sirius also recommended that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson should not be considered for Prefect. They would abuse their position and try to force their anti-Muggle-born views on everyone. This was also agreed upon. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were named Slytherin fifth-year Prefects.

At the start of the holidays, Sirius told both Crabbe and Goyle's mothers about their sons having to repeat the second year and suggested that they hire a tutor to educate them during the holidays. Both were reluctant to do so until Sirius told them that if they didn't improve, they would be expelled from Hogwarts and if that happened, it would not look good on a reference should they try to apply to another magical school.

So, since the holidays began, Crabbe and Goyle were spending eight hours a day being tutored by someone recommended by Sirius. Their marks were still as bad as ever, but the tutor told Sirius that they were slowly improving. He said that if they avoided getting into trouble at school, they might get better.

Today, they were in the dining room at Goyle's home writing a Charms essay under their tutor's supervision. Suddenly, screams could be heard. The tutor got his wand out and ran out of the room. Then, they heard him screaming.

With caution, Crabbe and Goyle left the room. With shock, they saw the bodies of their mothers, along with the tutor, with Heinzl kneeling over his body, with his hand over it.

The ghost sensed the presence of the two friends and stood up.

"Draco Malfoy's bodyguards! You keep preaching anti-Muggle-born views at Hogwarts, but it will stop!" He raised his hand and cast a spell on the two. "Now you will be unable to call anyone Mudblood without suffering a great deal of pain."

Both Crabbe and Goyle looked at Heinzl if they had no idea what he was talking about.

"Be careful about what you say and do," he continued. "I will be watching you."

Heinzl disappeared. The two idiots looked shocked at the sight of their mothers. But they had no idea on what to do next.

-

"Welcome to our family, Annabeth!" Mr. Weasley said, raising a glass of butterbeer in a toast. The rest of the Weasleys did the same. Ginny then began cooing over Annabeth.

"I always wanted a little sister," she said. The infant began crying. Mrs. Weasley picked her up and started to feed her from a bottle.

"Sorry for ruining your birthday like this," she said to Ginny.

"That's alright, Mum. This is more important," Ginny replied.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" Fred asked.

Harry, Hermione and Neville were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow with the Weasleys. They had offered to leave when Molly and Arthur came back with the baby, but they wouldn't have any of it. Their chain of thought was interrupted when two owls flew in and dropped a package in front of Ginny before flying away. She took the card from it and read it out loud:

_To Ginny, Have a very happy birthday, and we hope this will help you in your Quidditch dreams. Love from Harry and Hermione._

She opened the parcel to reveal a brand new Cleansweep Eleven broom. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione, then Ginny and the broom with rage in his eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU BUY SOMETHING EXPENSIVE FOR GINNY!" he shouted. Annabeth, startled by Ron's voice, started crying. Arthur took her out of the room to calm her down.

"Ron, for the sake of mine and Hermione's future relations with your family, DO NOT continue," warned Harry.

"We will buy our friends what we want." Hermione stepped in, "It's not our fault you delight in being such a complete idiot."

"We don't need your charity! It must be nice to have so much money you can buy friends with expensive gifts," Ron continued.

"For your information, Ronald," Hermione said coldly. "We don't need to buy our friends. We don't flaunt our wealth about. Harry and I decided to buy Ginny a new broom because like me, she wants to try out for Chaser on the Quidditch team and you can't do well on an old Shooting Star!"

"What has she promised you, Potter, when you give her a place on your Potter fan club team? Is she going to let you shag her?" Ron had gone too far. Harry walked over and punched him full in the face. Neville followed suit, and then Ginny punched Ron in the nose. Molly then slapped him in the face. He now had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a red handprint on his cheek.

"What is your problem, Ronald?" Molly asked, "It's as if you are determined to ruin people's birthdays if you can't get your own way. You ruined Harry and Neville's birthdays and now you are trying to ruin your sister's!"

"It's Potter buying affection from our family!"

"Harry has never bought any affection from our family and he has never tried!" Molly shouted. "You may not know this, but before he bought the paper and gave me the top job, he offered to give us over half the money in his vault because he felt we were more entitled to it than he was!"

Ron was getting in even more of a rage. "I hate you, Potter, and this is what I think of your attempts to buy your way into Ginny's knickers!" He went over to the table and grabbed Ginny's broom. Ginny and Neville began to move but Harry held them back. Ron then made an attempt to break the broom in two. But as he did so, a shock went through his body and sent him flying into the wall.

"What did you do?" Hermione whispered to Harry.

"I paid for all the options on the broom. It's practically impossible to break. I actually did it so the Slytherins couldn't mess with it. I never thought that git would try to break it. I'd love to see him try _Diffindo _on it, though," replied Harry.

Ron got his wand out and pointed it at the broom and said, "_Diffindo!_" The hex hit the broom and then bounced back and hit Ron. Seconds later, his clothing was shred to pieces and they fell onto the floor, leaving Ron in a pair of bright orange _Chudley Canons _boxer shorts. Everyone started laughing. Red faced, Ron ran out of the room as Arthur came back in with Annabeth.

"Just so you know, Ginny," Harry said. "That's your birthday and Christmas presents for the next five years." As Ginny opened the rest of her presents, Fred and George walked over to Harry.

"That was a good prank, Harry. Was that a Marauder-in-origin prank?" George asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out someday," replied Harry.

Ginny had gotten to a present in a large box from Fred and George. She opened it up to find that it was empty, with the exception of a small envelope. She opened the envelope to find a folded piece of parchment that said:

_This certificate entitles the bearer to one magic wand from _

_Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._

Mr. Ollivander's signature was on the bottom. It was a good job Ron wasn't in the kitchen at the time; otherwise he'd get into another fit of rage. There was a huge box from Sirius. It contained a laptop charmed by Hermione to work at Hogwarts. It was also charmed to be waterproof and damage-proof. Hermione had also installed access to the Potter library on it. Sirius had bought one for Neville for his birthday, and what made him very happy with it was the fact he could access all sorts of rare books on Herbology that neither he nor the Hogwarts library had heard of. Neville got Ginny a bunch of roses that he had created which were charmed to never die and to have an everlasting scent.

Later on, while Neville and Ginny were giving each other a very non-verbal goodbye (in other words, snogging each other's brains out), Molly took Harry and Hermione aside.

"Don't let Ronald's behaviour put you down. He's earned himself a grounding for the entire summer so he won't be able to cause anymore trouble." But as she was saying this, Ron ran through the door to the back garden carrying something. Molly and the others went after him, expecting trouble. They found him in the garden holding one of the twin's Beater bats and a small something in his other hand. To Harry's sharp eyes, it looked like something furry and familiar.

He raised his wand at Ron and said, "_Accio._" To Ron's surprise, the thing he had in his hand shot out of it and flew to Harry's hand. Harry and Hermione looked at it and to their shock, they found out it was Ginny's owl, Pigwidgeon. The poor thing looked like he had been punched. Molly watched in fury. She grabbed Ron and dragged him back into the kitchen. She forced him into a chair and used a binding charm to tie him to it. Harry and Hermione walked in carrying the owl. Molly walked to the fire.

"Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts," she shouted, throwing some powder into it. Dumbledore's head soon appeared.

"Good evening, Molly. What can I do for you?" he asked. Molly explained what had just happened and asked if he could take Ginny's owl to Hagrid so he could help Pigwidgeon. Dumbledore said he would, so Harry passed him to the Headmaster, who then vanished. Molly and Arthur turned to Ron with fury in their faces. Ginny was more upset than angry. Harry, Hermione and Neville decided to make themselves scarce. Fred and George were given Annabeth (Arthur cast a silencing charm around her) and they went outside. They theorised that Dumbledore would have heard Molly and Arthur yelling at Ron all the way in Hogwarts.

-

Half-an-hour later, back at Potter Manor, Harry had just asked Julius' portrait to block Ron's access to the house. Harry began to leave the room in order to go to the kitchen when the floo activated. Moments later, Neville fell out of the fireplace. There were tears in his eyes.

"Sorry to drop by uninvited Harry, but my grandmother, Great-Uncle Algie, my family, they're dead!" screamed Neville.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.

**A/N from witowsmp: You may recall that Ginny – not Ron – was given Pigwidgeon in '**_**More Important Than Any Broomstick**_**' chapter 23.**


	5. The Rest of the Holidays

Chapter Five – The Rest of the Holidays

Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm not making any profit off of this.

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-born Uprising**

**Chapter Five – The Rest of the Holidays**

"But why would this Heinzl want to kill my family?" Neville asked after the Longbottom will readings, "We've not got anything against the Muggle-borns." He shrugged sadly. "I suppose it could have something to do with Great-Uncle Algie's dislike of Squibs." He was having a cup of tea with Harry and the rest of the gang at Potter Manor. What Neville didn't know was that his family were prejudiced against Muggle-borns many years ago, although it had nothing to do with the family he knew.

As the last Longbottom (despite the fact his parents were still alive although in St. Mungo's), Neville had been left the entire Longbottom estate, although his grandmother had made several charitable donations. When Neville comes of age, he could call himself Lord Longbottom. Harry and Sirius offered him a room at Potter Manor, because Neville couldn't face returning home. Sirius and Remus brought his greenhouse over so Neville could continue his Herbology work.

-

The next day, Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ginny were at the Burrow, babysitting baby Annabeth while Molly went to check up on things at the paper and Arthur had to go and deal with a case of Muggle-baiting. He later told them that it was another case of shrinking door keys and a regurgitating toilet.

Ron hadn't caused any trouble since Ginny's birthday party. Molly and Arthur had sealed him up in his room and put silencing charms on it. Food was given to him twice a day and he was permitted to leave to use the bathroom. He had complained that doing this was illegal, but Arthur had found out that if a witch or wizard was showing signs of insanity, their parents had full rights to put them under house arrest and seal them in their bedrooms if they presented a danger to themselves or others. Ron was told that he would be allowed out of his room when he apologized to Harry and Hermione, and more importantly, Ginny. Otherwise, he would only be let out on September 1st in order to return to Hogwarts. Ron refused to apologize.

Hagrid visited later that day to return Pigwidgeon to Ginny. He had done a perfect job on healing him. Ginny threw herself at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Tell Ron when you see him that 'e is no longer welcome to any of me classes," he said with a very angry voice. "If he do come aroun', I might be tempted to set Fang on 'im. Anyone who treats animals the way he did don' deserve to be in me class. Say hi to your parents and Charlie for me, please."

He left the Burrow just as Molly and Arthur returned. Then everything started feeling cold.

"Wands out!" Arthur ordered. Everyone got their wands out. Harry feared a Dementor attack. Then the air shimmered and the ghost of Heinzl appeared.

"Another pureblood family! Enjoy voicing your dislike of Muggles and Muggle-borns?" he asked.

"We don't dislike them," Arthur said. Heinzl looked around and sent a mind probe into everyone, again with such precision that no one knew they were being probed.

"Weasley, Potter and the Longbottom kid," he said. He then looked at Hermione. "I don't know your family name. Are you a Muggle-born?" She nodded nervously.

"It seems you support Muggle-born rights, then," Heinzl said, looking at Molly and Arthur. "I can see you've gone to a lot of trouble to help gain rights for them. I won't harm you, but know this, all purebloods who preach death against the Muggle-borns will be destroyed!"

It seemed Heinzl found the Potter name familiar but didn't say or do anything to Harry.

"Did you kill the Malfoys, Crabbes, Goyles and Longbottoms?" Ginny asked.

Heinzl turned to face her, as if he was furious that she dared ask a question.

"Yes I did. They've been voicing their anti-Muggle-born views for centuries. I didn't get the chance to tell the Longbottom kid this, but for centuries, his ancestors arranged Muggle-born Hunting Parties!"

Everyone looked shocked at this. "When I read the mind of his relations, I discovered that for years, he was almost classed a Squib, and he is pro-Muggle-borns so he will remain unharmed."

"But be warned, there will be a time when you have to choose sides. Be careful in what side you choose." Heinzl vanished. "Because, if you turn against me and the Muggle-borns, then you will be destroyed!"

The whole room was silent for a long time. Eventually, the silence was broken by the sounds of Annabeth crying.

-

The next day in the Potter Press, there was a full article on Heinzl's attacks.

**PUREBLOOD FAMILIES ATTACKED AND KILLED**

Special Report by Anna Jesse

_Over the last few days, attacks have been made on members of the prominent pureblood families Malfoy, Longbottom, Crabbe and Goyle. In each case, all but the children were murdered by a ghost called Heinzl. People will recognise the name as one mentioned by a woman in Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago. _

_The ghost was witnessed standing over the bodies of his victims with his hand over them with it glowing. Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries have theorised that Heinzl could be draining the magical core from each body. So far, this is the only theory on how a ghost has managed to affect the outside world in such a manner. There is no theory on how to stop this most unusual ghost yet._

_Narcissa Malfoy, who survived the attack on her home because she visiting the Black Ancestral Home at the time of the attack, told the Aurors that the ghost told her son Draco that he would not tolerate use of the word 'Mudblood' and put a form of the Cruciatus curse on him that would torture him everytime he used that word. _

_The Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle families are known haters of Muggles and Muggle-borns, and if the reports of Heinzl's origins are true, it would provide a motive behind the attacks. There is no known motive behind the attack on the Longbottoms although they are known haters of Squibs. _

_The Ministry of Magic is warning all Pureblood families to be on their guard. _

_Full obituaries of the victims begin on page 7_

-

Tonks came into the kitchen in Potter Manor looking ill and nervous. She had been throwing up every morning for a week. Adrianna Brooks then followed and joined Sirius at the breakfast table.

"What's wrong, Tonks?" Harry asked. Remus walked over to her worried.

"There's something I have to tell you, Remus," Tonks began, still very nervous. "I'm afraid to tell you this because you might not want to be with me anymore."

"It can't be that bad, can't it?" asked Remus.

Tonks gulped before answering. "I'm pregnant." Everyone went to her and hugged her and offered her their congratulations. Remus, ever the faint-hearted, fainted. Sirius revived him.

"Why so scared to tell me Nym?" Remus asked.

"Both of us are out of work. How are we going to manage? We can't expect Harry and Sirius to keep us here forever, especially with a baby on the way," responded Tonks.

"Stop right there, Nymphadora!" Harry said. Tonks pulled a face at him – her Metamorphmagus abilities not working, "I told you and Remus a million times – you can stay here as long as you want, rent free, and money is not an issue."

Remus and Tonks began to say something but Harry stopped them. "If it makes you feel better, when you get a new job, you can pay me back a Knut every two years." Neville, Sirius and Adrianna all burst out laughing. Tonks got up and pushed Harry to the ground, then jumped on him and started to tickle him.

"Harry James Potter, you said that on purpose!" she said. Everyone was finding it hard to keep a straight face and not to laugh.

"Stop it!" Harry shouted, "You know how ticklish I am!"

-

Later that day, Ginny arrived with her new laptop to receive lessons on using it from Harry and Hermione. Neville was also joining in the lessons. Ginny had gotten her new wand the day before – seven inches made from willow with phoenix feather and unicorn hair. It was one of the oldest wands in Ollivander's store. He told Ginny that his great-great-great-great grandfather had made it. He gave her one of his trademark looks which made people think he was crazy. He told her moments later that there was a wand just like it many hundreds of years ago.

"_Yes, despite the fact all Ollivander wands are never alike, there was a wand just like yours, around the time of the founders. Although most facts from the time are shrouded in mystery, each Ollivander wand maker passed down the wand making knowledge and information on wands they sold to people. _

"_An identical wand to this was sold at the time of the Founders. Although there is no physical evidence to prove this, but the other wand was sold to Rowena Ravenclaw. It was lost not long after she died but it is rumoured that Gryffindor, who had feelings for her, kept hold of the wand and put it in his vault at Gringotts so his descendents could give it to hers if they ever wanted to claim it."_

The gang were very intrigued when Ginny told them what Ollivander had told her. There was much discussion over who the Heirs of Ravenclaw could be. Hermione reminded Harry that the next day, they had an appointment with an eye specialist at St. Mungo's to discuss the charm she had discovered earlier that year which fixed Harry's eyes earlier that year.

-

Heinzl walked through the village of Godric's Hollow in his invisible state. He knew that is was a big wizarding village so there was a risk he might be recognised. The day before, he had seen an article on him in the Potter Press which mentioned his sabre tooth. There was a photograph of him, taken inside an eyewitness' memory via a Pensieve, that he thought did not do him justice.

He walked towards a war memorial and before his eyes, it slowly changed. It was now a statue of a young couple holding a small baby. Heinzl looked at it and recognised the male as the Potter boy he had seen in Devon. He theorised that the man must be his father.

Heinzl continued walking until he arrived at a graveyard. He walked in and looked around. He saw a big marble tomb and walked to it. On a marker in front of it was engraved the words:

_Here Lies_

_Godric Gryffindor_

_One of the Four Founders of_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

He noticed that there was no date of birth or death. He considered adding the dates, but in the end, decided not to desecrate a sacred tomb. He made himself visible and knelt down in front of the marker.

"I am sorry, my Master. When we met, you took me in against everyone's advice and made me your apprentice and I ended up betraying you in the end. I was right about Slytherin. His prejudiced ways still reign freely today. I am going to put an end to this and help the Muggle-borns gain their rightful place in our world."

He stood up and removed the sword of Gryffindor from his holster and stuck it in the ground in front of the tombstone. He then walked to another section of the graveyard where there were older gravestones. He stood in front of one and used a cleaning spell. On this tomb was written:

_In this tomb resides_

_Violet Heinzl_

_Born: May 1__st__, 972 – Died: November 12__th__, 1002_

_Beloved Mother_

_She died for the wrong reasons,_

_Killed by those who vowed to protect her_

Heinzl knelt in front of this tomb and conjured some flowers, placing them in front of the tombstone.

"I should have protected you. We should have left when you wanted to leave after my powers came to light, but I wanted to give the residents of our village a chance. You were right all along, but for my own selfish reasons, I wanted to stay and, as usual, I had my way, but they killed you for it.

"My master arranged for this. When I met him, I had nothing. He arranged for you to be brought to this village named after him and buried you, where he knew your remains would be safe from the Muggle heretics who would have destroyed your remains to get to me.

"I will see you again after my work is done."

He put his hand to his mouth, and then placed it on the tomb. Heinzl stood up and walked out of the cemetery, restoring himself to his invisible state. He continued walking until he saw a ruined house with a wooden plaque in front. He looked at it and saw that it was beginning to rot. He turned it into marble so that it was now readable. He then read it:

_At this house on October 31__st__, 1991,_

_James and Lily Potter met their end at_

_The hands of You-Know-Who._

_Their son Harry, only a year old_

_at the time, somehow survived_

_The Killing Curse._

_Harry vanished that night,_

_to be raised by Muggles._

_We all await the day when he is_

_brought back to the wizarding_

_world and carries on his heritage_

_by attending Hogwarts School._

Heinzl remembered what he saw in Harry's mind. He saw memories of ten years of abuse and neglect at the hands of his relations. He saw the memories of the Dursleys calling him 'Freak' and anyone with magic 'Freaks' because of their magical nature. To him, it was just as bad as the Purebloods mistreating the Muggle-borns because they didn't have magical ancestors. He would have to pay these 'Dursleys' a little visit at some point.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.

PS: I know the Potter house plaque isn't what is shown in DH but I thought a different one might be good

Please note that the year of the Potters' deaths was changed because this story is set 10 years later than canon.


	6. The Sorting Hat's Warning

_Harry Potter belongs to the talented JK Rowling, neither me or witowsmp_

**AN from zeropolis79: This is the last chapter before Christmas and the New Year. Chapter Seven should hopefully be up in the first two weeks of January – it all depends on how much time I get to write (as usual, I'll be spending the holidays with my wife and children at our home in Venice, Italy and spending a great deal of Christmas with my wife's parents, her six sisters and numerous nieces). **

**Chapter Six**

**The Sorting Hat's Warning**

Vernon Dursley walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a bottle of whiskey. He had no luck and so slammed the door on the fridge shut. Since he had been dismissed from Grunnings six months before, he had been drinking heavily. He walked up the stairs and made his way to a small bedroom which until a year ago had been occupied by his freak nephew. He thought taking his mood out on him would be a great idea. Dursley kicked the door in and walked in to find no one inside – there was just a bed.

He'd forgotten that the freak was in the custody of his godfather and he and Petunia had signed the papers allowing it. '_What a mistake that was,_' Vernon thought. He really hated not having the lawn mowed and breakfast cooked, among several other chores, but now there was no one around to do it. In secret, he had his solicitor draft papers that would allow him to fight the freak godfather to get the freak back. But no matter how many private investigators he hired, he couldn't find out where the freak lived. But then he remembered the date – September 1st. He remembered that four years ago, the freak asked him to drive him to King's Cross to catch the train to the madhouse.

"PETUNIA!" he shouted as he went down the stairs. His wife met him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, dear," she said.

"We're going to get the freak back!" he said.

"We don't know where he's living and his godfather won't return him to our custody," Petunia replied.

"Not necessary! My solicitor told me that we can get the freak back on the grounds that although innocent, the godfather spent 12 years in prison and today is September 1st! We can get the freak from King's Cross then file the papers with the court! He'll get what's coming to him," Vernon said with a chuckle.

"Oh no he won't!" a voice could be heard. The Dursleys looked around to find out who was talking. Suddenly, the air shimmered and Heinzl appeared.

"FREAK!" Vernon shouted.

"So you are the Dursley family. You are the people who think people with magical abilities are freaks and mistreated Harry Potter because of it!" Heinzl said in his loud booming voice.

"Whatever that freak told you, it's all lies!" Dursley said.

"I think not. I looked into his mind and I saw every detail of what you did to him! My mother was murdered because of who I am and I will not allow it to happen again. You are worse than the Purebloods who persecute the Muggle-borns!"

Dudley was on his way through carrying his Smeltings stick. He lifted it up and swung it at Heinzl. As if he knew what Dudley was doing, he reached behind him and grabbed the stick with so much force, Dudley started crying. Heinzl swung the stick and hit Dudley so hard, the boy went flying and crashed into a kitchen unit.

"HOW DARE YOU ATTACK DUDLEY?!" Vernon shouted. Heinzl turned back at him, his sabre-tooth shining in the sunlight. The Dursleys moved back, starting to show fear in their faces. Heinzl reached inside a gauntlet on his hand and took out a knife.

Thanks to charms Heinzl placed on the house beforehand, no one heard the Dursleys' screams. No one missed them either, and it was several weeks before their bodies were discovered.

-

Harry and Hermione crossed through the barrier at King's Cross into Platform 9 ¾, completely unaware of what was happening at the Dursleys. Hermione's parents went next, followed by the Weasleys. Since the attack on the Longbottom family, Heinzl had been quiet.

Ron looked around and saw Susan and went up to her. He had decided to try and make things up with her. He had yet to apologize to Ginny, Harry and Hermione. The trio were refusing to speak to him.

After promising to write to Adam and Marissia Granger, the trio along with Neville boarded the Hogwarts Express and found an empty compartment. They stored their stuff in it, and then Hermione turned to Ginny and Neville.

"Can you look after our stuff please? Harry and I have to attend the Prefects meeting," Hermione asked.

"Sure," Ginny answered.

-

Harry and Hermione entered the Prefect's carriage. Cedric Diggory was there (as Head Boy) along with Cho Chang (6th year Ravenclaw Prefect), Susan Bones (5th year Hufflepuff Prefect), Blaise Zabini (5th year Slytherin Prefect), Daphne Greengrass (5th year Slytherin Prefect) among others.

"Welcome to our new Prefects," Cedric began. "You have been chosen for this position by Dumbledore and the Heads of House because they feel you are the best people for the job. It is your job to help enforce the rules. Prefects have the power to deduct House Points and assign detentions. Please, don't abuse your position; otherwise your prefect badge will be taken away."

A Ravenclaw 6th year Prefect stood up. "I understand at the end of last term, Draco Malfoy came out of the closet. He told everyone on the train about the true nature of the relationship he has with Crabbe and Goyle. Something like that isn't widely done. In my time at the school, he's the only person I know to have come out as gay. Cedric, I think you should award some house points for his bravery when term begins."

Everyone laughed, even Cedric. She was referring to the results of the prank Harry and his friends had pulled on Draco, Crabbe and Goyle on train ride home.

Cedric turned serious. "If anyone asks about the ghost, Heinzl, please tell them that there is hopefully no need to panic and they should be safe from him at the school."

-

Harry and Hermione returned to their compartment after finishing their patrol to find Ginny and Neville snogging. They sat down but their peace was interrupted moments later when Draco Malfoy stood in the door of their compartment.

"I know it was you," he said to them.

"What was us?" Hermione asked.

"I know you set that ghost on my family along with Crabbe and Goyle's families! As soon as I can prove it, I'll have you in Azkaban faster than that. But for a start, I'm going to ensure you two lose those Prefect badges!"

"Why don't you stop acting like a spoiled brat, Draco. Here's an idea, why don't you go and find Crabbe or Goyle and give them a good snog?" suggested Hermione.

"Why don't you shut up you filthy Mudblo…" Draco's threat was silenced when he fell to the ground in pain. He had forgotten about Heinzl's modification of the Cruciatus curse which would be triggered every time Malfoy used the term Mudblood.

"Draco, I forgot to say congratulations on coming out last term. I understand the Head Boy is going to award you some house points during the feast for your bravery," Harry said. Everyone laughed, including Ginny and Neville who had stopped kissing when Malfoy entered the compartment.

Malfoy quickly left. He bumped into Ron.

"Watch what you're doing, you blood traitor," Malfoy said.

"I saw your confrontation with Potter and Granger. They've caused me nothing but hell all summer. First they cost me my girlfriend and then Potter cost me my rightful spot as Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Keeper."

"I didn't think you were a member of the team, Weasley."

"I wanted to be a Keeper this year but since Potter was made Captain, it is now impossible. He will give his Mudblood girlfriend and my traitorous sister Chaser positions without even making them tryout."

"Never thought I'd hear you use that term."

"Mudbloods are the bane of the Wizarding world. They should and must be exterminated!" declared Ron.

"Be careful! If that ghost hears you saying those things, he'll kill you!" Malfoy said.

Little did they know but Heinzl was in the corridors of the train, invisible. With a shimmer, he materialised in front of the duo. Before either of them could do anything, Heinzl raised his hand in front of Ron.

"CRUCIO!" he said. Ron fell to the ground and screamed as he was tortured. Heinzl released the curse and vanished just as someone came around the corner.

"Potter attacked him!" Malfoy said. The 6th year Ravenclaw prefect refused to believe him.

-

Draco and Ron had gone through the train along the journey trying to blame Harry and Hermione for the attacks. They claimed the Gryffindor duo created a ghost and told it to attack the Pureblood families. They also claimed Harry used the Cruciatus curse on Ron. No one believed it.

"Why don't you shut the hell up?" Justin Finch-Fletchley (5th year Hufflepuff) said to Malfoy. "I thought you would have known this but Harry is the heir to one of the most prominent Pureblood families and his Godfather is the Head of another one. Both of which are more prominent than the Malfoys!"

No one believed Malfoy and Ron when they tried to claim Harry and Hermione were behind the attacks. Some students congratulated Malfoy for coming out of the closet. A few of them even asked if he was going to announce his courtship of Ron Weasley during the Feast. Draco and Ron, enraged, got out their wands and cast curses at the students which would have caused serious harm if Cedric hadn't cast a shield charm in time.

"Twenty points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin and detention for both of you," Cedric said.

The talk of Draco and Ron walking the train together spread through the students very quick. Pretty soon, it reached the ears of Susan Bones.

"The creep! To think I was thinking of getting back together with him! If he thinks I'm going to be his girlfriend after he betrays me with Draco Malfoy, he's got another thing coming!" she said to her best friend, Hannah Abbott.

By the time the Hogwarts Express pulled into Hogsmeade, the rumours about Malfoy and Ron had been exaggerated to the point where someone claimed that they saw the duo kissing in a bathroom.

-

All the second to seventh year students took their seats in the Great Hall. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall led the first year students into the hall to await their sorting. The students could notice there was something weird going on in the school. All the ghosts weren't their normal transparency and Peeves had not tried to pull any pranks on them.

Everyone looked at the sorting hat waiting for it to sing its new song. But they were shocked when it started talking in a different voice.

"_Beware Heinzl! Beware! All the houses must unite! Rivalries must be put aside for the sake of everyone. Heinzl wants nothing more than to purge the magical world of the Purebloods who persecute the Muggle-borns! Muggle-born persecution must cease for the sake of the whole Wizarding world! Purebloods, Half-Bloods and Muggle-borns must unite! They must work together!_"

Dumbledore stood up. "Sorting Hat – how do you know this about Heinzl?"

"_Godric Gryffindor, my creator, told me that when Heinzl awoke, I was to give this warning to the students," _the Hat replied._ "He will want me to place some of you in his own house when the time is right!_"

"Why haven't you done that before?" asked Dumbledore.

"_Because Gryffindor charmed me not to do so! But on the night Heinzl entered your office and stole the Elder Wand, the Sword of Godric Gryffindor and the Resurrection Stone, he placed a curse on me! When he orders it, I will have to sort students into his house. I was able to enter his mind when he cursed me and found out he got all the secrets of the castle from both you and Argus Filch! The ghosts of the castle tell me that he gained his new power from the Hogwarts Ward Crystals and the lack of Peeves is because Heinzl destroyed him!_"

"Why haven't you told me this before now?"

"_Because I am not normally permitted to speak until a Sorting! All houses must unite! For only together can the menace of Heinzl be destroyed!_"

All the students were visibly shocked when they heard the Sorting Hat's warnings. McGonagall took a roll of parchment out and started reading.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

A young boy stepped out in front and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the hat on his head, it waited a moment before declaring the boy "GRYFFINDOR!"

The number of first years dwindled until they got to a pair of similar looking girls but of different ages.

"Furlong, Annabeth."

The eldest stood up and sat on the stood. Hermione guessed she was about 15. The Hat was taking its time but decided that Annabeth would be "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table clapped as the girl sat down at the table.

"Furlong, Arwen."

The second of the three girls sat on the stool. She looked about 13 to Hermione and co. Unlike her sister, the hat only needed seconds before declaring her "GRYFFINDOR!" Arwen joined her sister at the Gryffindor table.

"Furlong, Serenity."

The youngest of the three sat on the stool, a bag of nerves. The hat was placed on her head. Like her sisters, she was announced to be a "GRYFFINDOR!"

The names continued to dwindle down until a "Zeller, Rose" was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore stood up.

"Before we get too distracted by our feast, I must warn everyone to be cautious with regards to the ghost Heinzl. We will not tolerate attempts by Purebloods to take revenge for the attacks by attacking Muggle-borns. From what we know of the ghost, he can be anywhere at any time so be careful what you say and do – it may prove fatal.

"I would like to welcome Annabeth, Arwen and Serenity Furlong, who are transferring from the Milan Scuola di witchcraft. I am pleased to welcome back Remus Lupin, entering into his third year of teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. Sirius Black continues as Head of Slytherin House and Potions teacher. Professor McGonagall and myself have received positive feedback on his performance from many of the Slytherin students.

"Following the success of last year's Yule Ball, I am happy to announce another one for this year. As with last year, it is open to Third Year students and above although a younger student can be invited. There is also a surprise in store for the dance but you'll know what it is when the dance takes place."

-

After the feast, Sirius called Ron and Malfoy over.

"I've been hearing a lot of things about you two on the Express. I have nothing against homosexuality in general but if the two of you want to pursue a romantic relationship, I must insist that you show a bit of discression."

Instead of getting mad, both boys went red. They were too embarrassed to deny anything.

"I've also heard about your attempts to claim Harry Potter put Mr. Weasley under the Cruciatus Curse. Mr. Diggory checked his wand and there were no evidence of the curse being cast. Fifty points from both Slytherin and Gryffindor, and Mr. Malfoy, I'm banning you from the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"You can't do that!" Draco shouted.

"I can and I have. Your future on the team depends on your behaviour, so I'd watch it if I were you," answered Sirius.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.

We are not pro-Dursleys – the way things were described in their scene was looking at things from their point of view.

The Furlong sisters are based on real people – the co-writer's (zeropolis79) three children. He is fulfilling a promise to his eldest to give them roles in Harry Potter fanfiction (his other two are too young to understand, especially Serenity who is only a month old).

The prank on Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle that was referred to was in the last chapter of '_More Important Than Any Broomstick._' There will NOT be a slash relationship between Malfoy and Ron in this story.


	7. New Pranksters and Discoveries

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**At last, a new chapter. We hope you all had a good Christmas. Drunk sister-in-laws besides, Christmas was generally good. **

**Chapter Seven**

**New Pranksters and Discoveries**

Vaults 1 to 10 in Gringotts were located thirty miles underground. They were the first vaults installed when Gringotts was established over a thousand years ago. The first four vaults belonged to the Hogwarts Founders, another one was owned by the Potters but there were no records to show it, so Harry was never told about it.

Vault Number Seven has been sealed since the time of the founders. There was never any record of who owned the vault and no one came to claim it.

This particular section of Gringotts was only checked once every twenty years. It is an area guarded by dragons.

Two days after the current Hogwarts term started, the door on Vault Seven unlocked itself and opened…

-

Back at Hogwarts, the Furlong sisters were planning a prank on the Weasley twins, who had pranked them the previous day.

"Arwen, you need to visit the kitchens. Promise the house elves that we will provide them with a very messy room to clean if they will put this potion in the Weasley twins' food," Annabeth said, passing a potion to her young sister. They had been told the location of the kitchens by Harry Potter the previous day.

"Serenity, you will need to keep an eye on the twins and let me know when they go into the Great Hall for breakfast. I will deal with the final part of the prank."

Her younger sister nodded. "We'll teach Fred and George not to mess with us!"

-

Later that morning, the students poured into the Great Hall for breakfast. Annabeth and Arwen walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table near the door. Serenity was hiding under an invisibility cloak waiting for Fred and George.

The Weasley twins were among the last to enter the hall. Serenity removed the cloak and gave the thumbs up to her older sister. Without anyone seeing her, Annabeth took her wand and drew an invisible line (non-verbal). Serenity joined her sister and started to eat some toast.

She then walked to Fred and George who had just finished their breakfast. "I hear you are able to charm Muggle items to work here." The twins nodded. "I have a laptop which I would like charming, please."

"Thirty galleons," Fred said.

"I'll give you thirty-five if you do it before class," she replied.

"Done," George agreed.

The Weasley twins got up and made their way out of the hall followed by Arwen. Without knowing it, the twins walked right into Annabeth's invisible line. The two seventh years froze in their steps as they realised they had walked into something.

Slowly, Fred began to change. Hair grew all over his body and he shrank. His hands and feet transformed into animal feet. His ears grew. When the transformation was finished, he had transformed into a red haired donkey. Everyone looked at him and started laughing. But the prank was not over yet. Suddenly, Fred the donkey sprouted wings which started flapping and he started flying.

George slowly turned into a weasel. He also sprouted wings and started flying. A lot of people in the Great Hall started laughing. At the teacher's table, Professor McGonagall was gob smacked. Professor Dumbledore was enjoying a chuckle next to her. Sirius was trying not to burst out laughing. Finally, he couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"A hundred points to whoever pulled that prank!" he shouted as he continued laughing. Even Remus couldn't help but laugh. McGonagall gave them a stern look, the look she saved for them when they got into trouble when they were students.

Hermione turned to the Furlong sisters.

"Great prank. How do you reverse it?" she asked.

"You don't," Annabeth replied. "It'll wear off in an hour. I know for a fact Fred and George have a free period after breakfast."

-

True to Annabeth's word, the twins turned back to normal sixty minutes later. They went up to the Furlong sisters and congratulated them on such a perfect prank.

"If you want the secrets of the prank, then it'll cost you," said Annabeth.

"How much?" Fred and George asked.

"Fifty galleons, shares in your joke shop and a promise of immunity from pranks for me and my sisters."

The Weasley twins looked gobsmacked as they heard the conditions. They asked to think about it.

-

The Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth-years were in their first O.W.L. Potions class. Sirius was standing at the front of the classroom.

"This is a very important part of your education. The results you get from your O.W.L.'s can determine your future career prospects. A good grade from any of your classes will help get you into the N.E.W.T. class should you choose to carry on. I understand that Snivellus, sorry, I mean, Severus would only take students who received 'Outstanding' on their O.W.L's into his N.E.W.T. class. I will take people who receive 'Exceeds Expectations' into my N.E.W.T class."

"Today, we will be making the Draught of Peace." Sirius tapped the blackboard with his wand and the instructions appeared. "You have one hour."

The students got the ingredients and began work. Sirius explained how the ingredients worked with each other. Hermione, Harry and Ginny sat next to each other as they worked on the potion.

Hermione left the table to collect a few more helibore. She didn't bring enough with her and Harry and Ginny didn't have anymore left. She noticed how Draco wasn't doing well with his potion but didn't see his foot sticking out and tripped over it and fell to the floor with a crash.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"I tripped over something," Hermione said. Sirius looked at Malfoy, who was trying to look innocent.

"Mr. Malfoy. Maybe you can shed some light on this subject?" asked Sirius. Draco said nothing. "I think we should go to Dumbledore and ask him if we can use his Pensieve and view everyone's memories."

A hand went up. It was Lavender Brown. "Professor Black, I saw Draco stick his foot out after Hermione got something out of the store cupboard."

Sirius turned to Malfoy. "Okay, I tripped Granger up. She distracted me."

"We had this talk last year. If you spent more time on your work than being nothing but a spoiled bully, you would do better. Detention with Mr. Flitch when all of your other detentions have been complete. Oh, I want your broomstick handed to me in my office before dinner tonight. I don't want you thinking you can violate your Quidditch ban."

"You can't do that, Black! Just wait until my father hears about this! He'll have you out of this school faster than…"

"Fifty points for disrespecting a teacher, Mr. Malfoy. Your father can't do anything about this locked up in Azkaban. As I understand, all the Malfoy money has been confiscated and your mother had to sell the family home. Now get on with your work."

Everyone continued making their potions. At the end of the lesson, they handed them in.

"You will get your grades for this at the beginning of the next lesson. I will be marking them as if it was being marked for your O.W.L. No homework today. Class dismissed," Sirius said.

-

Meanwhile, at Gringotts, a goblin came down to check on vaults 1 to 10. Satisfied that there was no one there, he was about to go when he noticed Vault 7 was open. The goblin walked in and saw a small box. He felt compelled to take it.

-

At the lobby, the goblin walked into the office of the head goblin and handed him the box.

"I noticed Vault 7 was open. I went into investigate and saw this box. Something made me take it."

"Thank you, Griphook. That will be all," the Head Goblin said. Griphook left leaving the Head Goblin looking at the box. There was a note.

_For the immediate attention of the current Headteacher_

_Of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The goblin tied the box to an owl and sent her off.

-

The rest of the day had seen Professor McGonagall and Remus give stern lectures to the fifth years about their O.W.L. year and how the work was going to get harder.

"Yes, Longbottom. You can get a good grade, too. There is nothing wrong with your work except for lack of confidence. I'm sure Miss Weasley will help you deal with those problems," McGonagall told Neville in the first Transfiguration class. Both he and Ginny went red. "I'm sure you will get at least an 'E' in your exams."

The class began learning about Vanishing Spells. The class was given a snail each and were told to vanish it. Half-way through the class, Harry and Hermione had both vanished their snails. Ginny soon followed suit. The trio gave Neville some pointers and soon, he had vanished his. McGonagall gave them all twenty points for their successful work. Harry, Hermione and Ginny also got a bonus of five points each for helping fellow students.

-

Harry had to go to the bathroom before the next lesson and Hermione waited outside for him. After he finished and they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, they could hear screams. They ran and saw Pansy Parkinson standing over Lavender Brown, who was curled up on the floor. Pansy was kicking her. Harry ran over and forced the Slytherin off Lavender. Hermione went to check on the Gryffindor.

"Filthy Mudblood," Pansy said.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for that slur Parkinson," Hermione said, exercising her prefect authority.

"You take Lavender to the Hospital Wing, Hermione. I'll take this cow to Professor Black," Harry said. Hermione agreed and helped Lavender up. Harry began to drag Parkinson away roughly.

Little did they know, but Heinzl was watching in his non-corporeal form. He was outraged to see Parkinson treating Lavender in that way. He remembered what he had read from the mind of the young Malfoy – he has an arranged marriage with the Parkinson girl. Her father was, like Lucius Malfoy, a Death Eater with extreme views on Muggle-borns. But he noted that her father was dead from an attempt to revive someone called Voldemort. He was about to go when he noticed a familiar item in her mind, in the section of mind not normally used. He knew it from somewhere – it would have gone down the generations but remembered. He had seen something like it on one of his followers – Rintain if he remembered correctly. He began to wonder why his descendents would become Muggle-born haters since Rintain was a Muggle-born himself. He made a mental note to deal with the Parkinson girl later.

-

McGonagall walked into the Hospital Wing upon being summoned by Madam Pomfrey.

"Ah, Minerva. Miss Granger brought Miss Brown in after witnessing Pansy Parkinson kicking her on the ground. I did some checking and have discovered that Miss Brown was subjected to the Cruciatus Curse in the last ten minutes."

-

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, KICKING A HARMLESS PERSON?" Sirius asked, shouting at Pansy. She didn't say anything.

"I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD NOT TOLORATE BEHAVIOR LIKE THIS! ONE HUNDRED POINTS FROM SLYTHERIN AND TWO MONTHS OF DETENTION!"

The door knocked and McGonagall came in.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Professor Black, but I wish to check Miss Parkinson's wand," she said. Pansy reluctantly handed it over.

"_Prior Incantato,_" McGonagall said. The spell revealed that Pansy cast the Cruciatus Curse on Lavender.

"I've never been this ashamed of ANY student in this school. Two hundred points and I will be recommending your expulsion from this school. Until Professor Dumbledore makes a decision, you are restricted to the Slytherin Common Room."

-

Later that day, Dumbledore sat in his office musing on the day's events. He had just authorised the expulsion of Pansy Parkinson for her assault plus use of the Cruciatus curse on Lavender Brown. He was also considering suspending Draco Malfoy for his behaviour.

Suddenly, an owl flew into his office. She was carrying a box. Dumbledore undid it and opened it as the owl flew away. He could see a vial which contained what he recognised as a Pensieve memory. There was also a note:

_If you are reading this, then Heinzl has awoken. This memory needs to be viewed by the current Headteacher plus the heads of the four houses._

_Godric Gryffindor_

Ten minutes later, Sirius, along with Professors McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout gathered in Dumbledore's office. Harry and Hermione were there along with the rest of the Prefects and the Head Boy & Girl.

"I have received a Pensieve memory regarding the ghost Heinzl from Gringotts. I have been given instructions to show this to the Heads of House. I have decided to allow the Prefects, along with the Head Boy and Girl, to view it because I feel they have the right to know this information," Dumbledore said.

He got his Pensieve out and poured the memory into it. He set it to project so no one would have to go inside it. An image of a tall man appeared – he had red hair along with a red beard. He was wearing what looked like light-weight armour. He looked nothing like what his pictures showed him to look like.

"_My name is Godric Gryffindor, and if you are viewing this memory, then Heinzl has been awoken. Unless he is stopped, the whole Wizarding world faces ruin._"

-

Please review, with thanks if you did

-

**We know, another cliff-hanger, but the back-story which Gryffindor is about to tell requires much thought, you would be waiting at least a month for this chapter and it would also be the equivalent of 20 pages long. We'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.**

**Look out for more pranks involving the Furlong sisters. Their invisibility cloak has nothing to do with the plot or the Hallows.**


	8. Gryffindor's Tale

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Eight**

**Gryffindor's Tale**

"Let me tell you the story of Eldrad Heinzl," the memory of Godric Gryffindor said. The image on the memory changed to show a 10th century village.

_A young man was running out of the village being chased by villagers carrying pitchforks. _

"_Get out of here you freak!" one of them shouted._

_The young man kept running until he bumped into another man just next to a forest._

"I first met Heinzl as a young man of 15 after he was chased from his home village. I could tell straight away he was magical, although a Muggle-born."

_Gryffindor took Heinzl's hand and led him into the forest._

"_Where are you taking me?" the boy asked._

"_Away from those killers," Gryffindor said. The two went deep into the forest. "Hold tight. We're going to Apparate." With a silent pop, the two vanished and then reappeared near a castle._

"I took Heinzl to Gryffindor Castle – my ancestral home."

"_How did you do that?" Heinzl asked._

"_Magic. I've been observing you for a while. You know those weird things you could do?" _

"_You mean setting things on fire or making things float? That is magic? Then what did we just do?"_

"_Apparition – transportation between one place and another within seconds."_

"_Who are you?" Heinzl asked._

"_My name is Godric Gryffindor. Your name is Eldrad Heinzl, isn't it?" he asked._

"_Yes, I was named after my father," Heinzl replied._

"After I gained his trust, he demonstrated his powers. He managed some control of it over the years since he discovered it. After a while, he told me that after his powers were discovered, his mother tried to get them to leave the village in which they lived. He refused. In the end, the villagers killed his mother and would have killed him if he hadn't run for it."

_Weeks later, Heinzl walked up to Gryffindor._

"_Can you teach me the advanced magic you're good at using?" Heinzl asked._

"Back then, there were no magical schools, so the only way to learn magic was to become an apprentice. I took him on as an apprentice, deciding to pass on my knowledge."

_Years later, Gryffindor was in a meeting with three other people. Heinzl was standing behind him._

"_I called you here for one reason. More and more people are coming into magic and it is becoming uncontrollable," Gryffindor said._

"I was meeting up with Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin," Gryffindor told the people viewing the memories.

"_I propose establishing a school and we invite people with magical powers to attend so they can learn how to control the magic." _

"_Why are you telling us this?" Slytherin asked._

"I told them that they were the most powerful witches and wizards I knew and were perfect to help me in setting up Hogwarts. Salazar was wary of the idea, especially when I said that people from non-magical families would be invited. He agreed to help in the end."

"_Where are we going to set up this school?" Ravenclaw asked._

"_In this castle. There are enough charms on this place to keep the non-magical folk away and there is plenty of space. This castle is also charmed to expand to cover the needs of the owners. What ideas do you have?"_

_Hufflepuff came forward. "How about we have a house named after the four of us and sort students into each house depending on their characteristics."_

"_What are we going to call the school?" asked Ravenclaw._

"_I have no idea – maybe we can come up with something," Gryffindor said._

"The meeting finished with the agreement to establish Hogwarts. It took us five years before it was ready to begin admitting students. Rowena and Helga came up with the name Hogwarts because of some flowers they had seen growing around the castle. Due to the fear of magic from the Muggles, we approached the students individually."

_After the meeting, Heinzl walked up to Gryffindor._

"_What can I do for you, Eldrad?" Gryffindor asked._

"_I wish to become a Founder. I feel as if I have something to contribute to the school and when it comes to people with non-magical families, I can prove to them that it is possible," Heinzl requested._

"I had to tell him that he couldn't become a Founder. He was too unstable. Eldrad was prone to violent outbursts and he and Slytherin never got on, especially when Salazar found out he was a Muggle-born. By then, Eldrad had been my apprentice for 25 years and I had taught him all I could teach him. But he remained by my side as he felt he owed me and wished to repay me for all I had done for him. He had considered loyalty to be very important, since he swore to uphold the code of the Gryffindor family – Justice, Truth, Honour, and Loyalty when he became my apprentice.

"Teachers were hard to come by at first. We could only teach five subjects to begin with. I did allow Eldrad to teach – he could do that much. There was a vote on who would become headmaster. Eldrad was able to vote, being a member of staff. To my surprise, I was voted Headmaster.

"I taught Transfiguration; Rowena taught Charms; Helga taught Herbology; Salazar taught Dark Arts; but the strange thing is, Eldrad elected to teach Potions. He could have taught anything and we gave him the first choice.

"Things went well for the first few years. We had about twenty students to start with. Charms were developed so we could find other children with magical talent. But they weren't always reliable until Eldrad came up with a magic scroll and quill which recorded the name and location of each child born with magical abilities."

_Thirty years after the founding of Hogwarts, Gryffindor knocked on the door of Heinzl's potions lab. _

"_Come in," a voice shouted._

_Gryffindor came in and saw Heinzl mixing some potions together._

"_What are you working on, Eldrad?" Gryffindor asked._

"_During my meditations, an animal came to me. I theorise that somehow, some people of magical ability can transform into animals. I am mixing a potion that will unlock the animal form. But both of us know you don't want to talk about my research projects. You had another disagreement with Slytherin over admitting children of non-magical families to Hogwarts, thinking only children of magical families should attend. You also had another disagreement with him over you taking me on as an apprentice and giving me a job here," Heinzl said._

"_You know me too well, old friend," Gryffindor said._

"_I've known you for forty years, Godric. Your fights with Slytherin have proved legendary among the students," Heinzl said with a laugh._

"_Well, Salazar has been speaking about leaving the school. I've tried to talk him out of it but he seems fixed on the idea."_

"Eldrad advised me to bide my time before approaching him again about his plans to leave the school. That was the last time I had a proper conversation with him. I next saw him a week later. He had changed.

_Gryffindor walked into Heinzl's office._

"_What are you doing in there? You have students to teach," Gryffindor said._

_Heinzl turned to face Gryffindor. He was completely different. His face had changed – it now partly resembled a tiger's face. Sticking out of his mouth were two sabre teeth. His clothing was even different. He wore skulls as armour on his shoulders; the rest of his body was covered with leather armour. Spikes were on his gauntlets, belt and boots._

"_What have you done, Eldrad?" Gryffindor asked._

"_Nothing that would concern you, my old friend," Heinzl barked, "I have decided that I can no longer stay here while you allow Salazar to preach his non-magical families views." _

_And with that, Heinzl stormed out of the room. Gryffindor ran out after him. He caught up with Heinzl in a corridor. Heinzl was facing Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Both women had their wands pointed at him. _

"_You dare threaten me?" Heinzl took his wand out and pointed it at them, "How would you like to see a new spell I invented? I've been looking for someone to try it out on. CRUCIO!"_

_And there and then, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff became the first victims of the Cruciatus curse. They fell to the ground and cried out in pain as they were tortured._

"_Leave them alone!" Gryffindor shouted. Heinzl released the curse and turned to face his mentor. Gryffindor raised his wand but Heinzl was faster. "STUPEFY!" he shouted. Gryffindor fell to the floor stunned. Heinzl ran out of the corridor._

"That was the last time either of us saw Eldrad. Salazar told us a few days later that Eldrad tried to kill him but Salazar killed him in self defence.

"The next thing we knew, eleven of our finest Muggle-born students withdrew themselves from the school. They were close to Eldrad. The group vanished for years. In the meantime, Salazar had carried out his threat to leave the school.

"A few months later, I received word that twelve people matching the descriptions of Eldrad plus the missing students Varga, Hordak, Rintan, Sarn, Vek, Zondal, Vaylon, Turoc, Storr, Azrkan and Azaxyr. They were attacking a magical community filled with pure-blood families. By the time we got there, there were only children left. All their parents had been murdered.

"We decided something had to be done. We located Salazar and told him what had happened. Helga accused him of lying over killing Heinzl, but Salazar showed us a Pensieve memory of him killing Eldrad after a duel in an unknown location.

He told me that he warned me about Eldrad. I told him that Eldrad wouldn't do anything like that. Salazar told me it could be his ghost leading the attacks. He had seen him at work both at the Hogwarts potions labs along with a secret chamber he created in under the forest."

"Rowena told us we must seal him up forever. She created a ward in a seal which would keep him in a specific place. We came up with a plan to lure him to his chamber in which we would seal him forever."

_The four Founders stood in the chamber. It was the same chamber visited by the Weasley couple over a thousand years later. They were waiting for Heinzl to arrive. Gryffindor had a message sent to one of Heinzl's followers who would pass it on to him. It stated that Gryffindor wanted to finish things once and for all._

_Without warning, Heinzl materialised in the chamber. Moments later, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw fired at him with their wands. Using their magic, they got him to a hole in the floor they had created. Slytherin aimed his wand at Heinzl and for the second time cast,_

"_AVADA KEVARDA!" The familiar green light hit Heinzl's ghost and forced him to fall into the hole. Ravenclaw levitated a slab over the hole. Satisfied with their work, the four Founders left the room. Gryffindor conjured a door and Ravenclaw put a magic seal on the door, which would prevent Heinzl's escape._

"We left the chamber and sealed the entrance and planted a tree over it, hoping no-one would find it. After that, Salazar left the group again and we never saw him for the rest of our days.

"Vek, Varga and Zondal were found attacking a pureblood family and were killed in the ensuring fight. The rest of Eldrad's followers were never found. It was theorised that they changed their names and their appearances.

"As I make this memory, I am facing my last days on this planet. I am trusting my faithful agent Julius to have this memory placed in Gringotts with instructions that it be sent to the current Headteacher of Hogwarts in the event of Heinzl ever returning.

"If Eldrad returns, he will try to wipe out all the purebloods. Everyone must unite to correct the mistake we made in not destroying him completely."

-

With the end of that speech, the image of Gryffindor vanished. Everyone looked shocked.

"Keep most of these details to yourself but reassure anyone who asks that there is nothing to fear," Dumbledore said to everyone.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor Common room, partly shocked by what they had learned. Hermione was impressed with what they'd seen because a lot of the details weren't featured in _Hogwarts, A History_.

Heinzl would prove to be quite the talking point throughout Hogwarts. Rumours circulated that he visited the Weasleys and left them alone due to Arthur Weasley's obsession with Muggles, so some pureblood families theorised that they might be safe.

The other big news was that Narcissa Malfoy had bought Pansy Parkinson's freedom from a life sentence in Azkaban for her use of the Cruciatus curse and there were rumours circulating that Narcissa had bribed the Governors into forcing Dumbledore into readmitting her.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	9. Things are Very Quiet

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Nine**

**Things are Very Quiet**

Things were quiet in the Wizarding world. Heinzl was nowhere to be seen. But it didn't mean things were quiet at Hogwarts.

Two days after Gryffindor's tale was heard, Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall arm-in-arm with Pansy Parkinson. As usual when he wanted to make a boast, everyone could hear him talking at the Slytherin table.

"Mother convinced the Governors that Pansy was under the Imperius curse when she attacked the Brown girl. Therefore, as the staff couldn't prove that she wasn't bewitched, Dumbledore had to overturn the expulsion," Draco said. "The Governors also ruled that the word of a Muggle-born doesn't have any value." He had learned his lesson about using the 'Mudblood' word after much torture thanks to Heinzl's curse.

"What a load of crap," Hermione said as she ate her breakfast on the Gryffindor table.

"Are you alright, Mine?" asked Harry. "It's not like you to use language like that."

"I know, but it's seeing the Slytherins get away with everything. Things have improved since Sirius became head of their house and Potions teacher, but we are still seeing them buy their way out of punishments. With the way things are run, there is basically no point in Muggle-borns being part of Wizarding society. Things need to change!"

"I take it a trip to the library after lessons is in order?" asked Harry.

"You read my mind, Hero," Hermione replied, giving Harry a kiss.

-

The first lesson that day was Potions. Sirius gave the marks for the potions made during the previous lesson. Harry was relieved when he received an O for his potion – that was a tricky one to make. Hermione and Ginny also got an O each while Neville got an E. The foursome saw Draco raise his hand.

"Professor, there is a problem with my grade." He held out a piece of parchment with the letter A on it.

"I don't think there is a problem, Mr. Malfoy. Your potion was only just passable. I suggest that if you disagree with my marking, you can either remake the potion in your own time or you take the potion and ask Professor Dumbledore to regrade it." He went into his office and gave Draco his potion back. "Unlike Professor Snape, I will grade stuff fairly, not because of who you are. You should be used to that by now."

The quartet also received high marks in their other lessons. Professor McGonagall even rewarded Neville with a 30 point bonus when she revealed he got an O for his last piece of homework.

-

Heinzl took himself to his chamber to consider his next move. He was surprised to find out that his associate Rintain was an ancestor of the Muggle-born hater Pansy Parkinson. He theorised her family must have decided to pretend to be purebloods. He decided to go through his memories of every person he encountered since he was released to see if anyone held distant traces of his associates in their minds. When he first gathered the group, he put a charm on them which would have passed down over the generations.

He decided that his plans had to advance. He needed new followers. He needed someone to lead his cause. His first thoughts turned to the half-blood Harry Potter and the Muggle-born Hermione Granger. _Is he related to my godson, Julius? _He wondered. From what he could tell, the two were an item and on reading Harry's mind, he wanted to marry the Granger girl sometime. This was good. He'd try and make sure they survived.

Heinzl also decided he had to find Ignotus Peverell's invisibility cloak. He had heard about the Hallows during his lifetime. He knew Julius was a descendent of his so the Potter boy should know where it is. But this was not the right time for that. It was time for retaliation against both Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

-

Meanwhile, Harry was pondering about the tradition Sirius told him about during the summer. He had his mother's engagement ring which he had collected from Gringotts, but was unsure what to say to Hermione or even when to ask her. His chain of thought was broken when Colin Creevey walked over to him.

"Sorry to disturb you, Harry," he began, "but Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this." He passed a roll of parchment over to Harry.

"Thank you, Colin," he said, unrolling it. It was a list of students who had put their names forward for the Quidditch team. He smiled when he saw Hermione and Ginny's names on it. He noticed Neville had even put his name down. He recognised many names including the Creevey brothers, Dean Thomas, some sixth year idiot called McLaggen, and to his surprise – Ron. His first thought was to tell Ron that he would not be considered for the team, but decided to be fair and give him a chance. He might be the better Keeper out of everyone else who had put his or her name down for that position, although he hoped his former friend would be useless so he could make someone else Keeper with a clear conscious. He also hoped McLaggen was just as useless; he was the sort of person who would eat Doxy eggs as a dare and stunts like that could mean missing a game and Harry would have none of it.

He knew when both Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang were holding the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tryouts. Sirius also told him when the Slytherins were hiding their tryouts so he could book the pitch when no other team would be using it.

He found Prefect duties enjoyable, especially when on night time patrol with Hermione. They would enjoy a good snog in a broom closet. The two laughed when they caught Cedric and Cho having a good snog in one. Harry told Hermione that he bet that if they hadn't caught the Head Boy and the Prefect, they would have gone all the way. Hermione had to admit that the Marauders Map was perfect for catching rule-breakers.

He'd caught Ron out of bounds one night. For it, Ron received detention and lost ten points from Gryffindor. But aside from that incident, Ron's behaviour had been reasonable. He had even reduced the verbal assaults on Harry, Hermione and Ginny but hadn't gone to the step of apologizing. He just ignored them.

When Harry saw Ron's name on the tryouts list, he went over to his former best friend.

"I suppose you are expecting me to tell you that you are not trying out for the team?" he asked. Ron nodded, "Well, I am saying nothing of the sort; although it would be justified considering the way you treated Hermione, Neville, myself, not to mention your sister during the summer."

Ron didn't say anything. He knew that if he said the wrong thing, Harry would either take points away or give him detention during tryouts. "I will give you your chance to try out for the team because I know how much you love the game, but don't sulk if someone else gets the place if they are better. I want Gryffindor to win the Quidditch Cup for the next three years. One more thing – the Chaser tryouts will be first and if there is any trace of you trying to sabotage Hermione or Ginny's tryouts, then you will not be given a chance to try – is that understood?"

"Yes, Potter," Ron answered.

Hermione made Harry laugh when she told him that Neville picked Ginny up, put her over his shoulders and as she punched him in the back, ordering him to put her down or else, he carried her to a broom closet for a snog.

-

Justin Finch-Fletchley walked through the corridors with his girlfriend Hannah Abbott. They looked out of this world. The two turned a corner and saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Look at this – two Mudbloods! Lets have some fun, Draco," Pansy said.

"Indeed, we can get away with anything," said Draco.

The two Slytherins raised their wands.

"REDUCTO!" they shouted. Two beams of light fired from their wands. The two Hufflepuffs cast shield charms which blocked the two Reducto curses. Before Draco and Pansy could do anything else, Justin and Hannah aimed their wands at the two Slytherins.

"CRUCIO!" Justin and Hannah shouted. Draco and Pansy fell to the ground screaming as they were hit by the torture curse.

"REDUCTO!" a voice shouted. Justin screamed as his arm was blown off his body. Hannah turned and saw Theodore Nott behind them, pointing his wand.

"STUPEFY!" Hannah shouted. Nott fell to the ground, stunned. Malfoy and Parkinson aimed their wands at her.

"Now you will pay for this," Draco said.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" a loud voice shouted. Everyone stopped. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Please Professor, Finch-Fletchley and Abbot used Unforgivables on me and Pansy, stunned Theo and Abbot here used a Reducto curse on Finch-Fletchley." Draco pitched in quickly. McGonagall looked at the scene. Hannah was just standing there, oblivious to what was going on.

McGonagall pointed her wand towards the end of the corridor and uttered a spell. A silvery object fired from it.

"Now, we will all go to Professor Dumbledore's office where we will settle this." She said. Moments later, Madam Pomfrey, Professors Flitwick and Sprout along with Sirius and Remus came on to the scene.

"Poppy, you and Filius take Mr. Finch-Fletchley to the Hospital Wing," McGonagall said. Pomfrey and Flitwick levitated Justin and left the scene. Remus picked up his wand.

Sirius bent down to Nott. "Enervate," he said, reviving the Slytherin.

-

Five minutes later, everyone except Madam Pomfrey, Professor Flitwick and Justin were in Dumbledore's office. Draco was telling his version of events. Hannah was still oblivious to the events.

"There are a few holes in your tale, Mr. Malfoy. Do you know how to give a Pensieve memory?" Dumbledore asked. Malfoy nodded. Pansy did the same. "I must remind you that it is impossible to lie with a Pensieve memory, so please do not attempt to do so. Miss Abbot, you place your wand to your head, think of the event in question and slowly extract it."

Hannah said nothing and didn't do anything either. The staff looked at her.

"It looks like she's been put under the Imperius curse," Professor Sprout said.

"It wasn't us, Professor. She was like it when we came across her," said Pansy.

Everyone went to Dumbledore's Pensieve after Draco and Pansy had extracted their memories. Ten minutes later, they came out.

"Alright, this is what will happen. There will be no punishment for Mr. Finch-Fletchley and Miss. Abbot. The evidence clearly shows they were under the Imperius curse. Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson, you were clearly shown trying to provoke them and you fired a dangerous curse first. You will be suspended for two weeks. Mr. Nott, you caused serious harm to a fellow student. You are expelled."

"You can't do this! When my father hears about this," Draco began.

"Your father is hardly in a position to do anything, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said.

-

But Dumbledore was wrong. That same day, Lucius Malfoy was being brought before Amelia Bones. He was wearing the clothing he was wearing when he was taken to Azkaban, but now it was in rags.

"Lucius Malfoy, due to the attacks on your family by the ghost Heinzl and due to the fact you are not safe in Azkaban from this ghost due to your Muggle-born views, the Wizengamot has voted to order your temporary release from Azkaban on the strictest of probation."

Lucius looked on. Fourteen months at the hands of the Dementors had not done him much good and he was not his usual smug self.

"As you know, the Malfoy fortune has been confiscated. It will remain so. You will live at your wife's new home where you will be visited by an Auror every day. Anti-apparition wards will be placed on the house. Floo communications and Owl Post will be restricted to emergencies only. A tracking charm will be placed on you in order to keep track of your whereabouts.

"When the crisis is over, you will be returned to Azkaban. Because your son is in an arranged marriage, you have to remain alive until it happens, in case his betrothed's father wishes to change the terms of the marriage. As you know, women cannot dictate terms of marriage arrangements. It is for this reason you have not been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. It is hoped Heinzl does not know of your wife's new home so you should be safe."

"I accept these terms, Madam Bones," Lucius Malfoy replied.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	10. Between the Darkness and the Light

Chapter Ten

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Ten**

**Between the Darkness and the Light**

Baby Annabeth Weasley was put in a small cot in Molly Weasley's office at the headquarters of _The Potter Press_. The news of Heinzl's activities, leaked news of Gryffindor's memories, the news that students were getting out of trouble gained by using dangerous and unforgivable spells on fellow students using bribery and their pureblood status and finally the news of Lucius Malfoy's shocking release from Azkaban had meant a lot of news, so Molly had to come into the office to supervise everything. Her co-editor, Anna Jesse, was good at her job but a bit too enthusiastic and Molly didn't know how she would cope with being in charge of the paper full time during times like these.

"Have we got a good likeness of this Heinzl character yet?" asked Molly.

"Not yet. All we have is a picture from a vague description that the Malfoy kid gave the Aurors," Anna Jesse replied.

As everyone was talking, Annabeth looked at a quill that was on Molly's desk. It slowly lifted itself from the desk. It inked itself then it went to a nearby piece of parchment. Lines were drawn onto the parchment. The lines began to take shape. No one noticed a thing.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Meanwhile, Heinzl was making plans. Through his visits to various families, he had found out who were descendents of his followers. He decided that they had to die for their ancestors' crimes, but first, he had to decide who was going to lead his cause.

After serious consideration, Heinzl decided to make Harry Potter and Hermione Granger the leaders of his group. They were the perfect people to lead the Muggle-born Uprising. Heinzl's powers had increased thanks to the magical cores of the people he had killed but it was not enough.

He had detected some faint trace of magical power in that Dursley woman. He found that strange, since according to Harry's memories, she was supposed to be a Muggle. He also remembered reading about Vernon Dursley's sister Marge, who treated Harry worst than her dogs. She would have to pay for her crimes. But he decided that he would worry about it later.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

That night, Harry and Hermione were on Prefect duties. Despite claims from Draco Malfoy that they were abusing their jobs, the two were proving to be popular. Unlike other prefects, they turned a blind eye to couples they caught kissing in broom closets but they did take points away from students caught on the Astronomy Tower going further than kissing. The couple listened to all complaints put before them, be it from a Gryffindor or a Slytherin, and dished out the detentions or deducted points accordingly. They were very fair in the punishments they dolled out, and had earned the students' respect.

Their rounds that night took them to the Astronomy Tower, where they had to send off many students, who had gone up there for a late night snog, taking advantage of the nice weather.

Harry and Hermione waited for a few minutes to make sure no one else was there. Resisting the urge to have a snog, they made their way down the stairs to go down to the seventh floor. The air started to feel colder than it normally did that mid-September night. Then they saw a shimmer in the air in front of them, and within seconds, Heinzl appeared.

"Heinzl!" they both shouted.

"So, you know my name, Harry and Hermione. You have done your research well, my dear; I can see in your mind that you are into books and have vast amounts of knowledge stored away." Hermione went red and then composed herself as she and Harry drew their wands.

"You don't need those; I have no desire to harm you," Heinzl said. The couple lowered them reluctantly.

"What do you want with us?" Harry asked. "I'm a half-blood and Hermione here is a Muggle-born."

"It is for that reason I wish to speak to you. Follow me please." Heinzl pressed a brick next to him and a door opened up. Both Harry and Hermione looked open mouthed – this wasn't on the Marauder's Map. They followed him into a passage which finished in a small room. There was a table which was hundreds of years old, as well as a couple of chairs. Heinzl motioned for the couple to sit down, which they did.

"Since my revival, I have learned a lot. I know of the injustice Muggle-borns have endured over the years since my entombment. You, Hermione, have suffered a lot since you began here at Hogwarts."

The two looked on as Heinzl spoke, wanting to know where he was going on with this.

"Hermione, you were always a loner and hoped that when you began at Hogwarts after finding out about our world, you would make friends. I can imagine your joy when you first saw the Hogwarts Library." Hermione went red.

"However, things did not go that way. You didn't make many friends and plunged yourself into your work to make up for it. Then you made friends with Harry here and Ron Weasley and relaxed your attitude towards rule-breaking. Later on, you helped Harry recover a Philosopher's Stone but in your second year, you got petrified by a Basilisk left by Salazar in his Chamber of Secrets." Heinzl was silent after that sentence. Harry could tell he knew something about the chamber, but knew better than to ask him.

"Harry killed it and vanquished the memory of a recent Dark Lord from a Horcrux. Things must be bad if wizards are making those items – in my time, the Horcrux was banned by all civilized Wizarding countries."

Harry replied to that. "Voldemort never subscribed to any form of morality. He tried to kill me as a baby on the basis of an incomplete prophecy."

"I know. I have seen it in your mind. You two got closer and closer, and when Hermione told a Professor McGonagall that you received a broomstick for Christmas, thinking that a mass-murderer had sent it to you, you gave her the chance to explain her reasoning despite your other best friend turning evil over it. Because you realized that your friendship with Hermione was more important than any broomstick, that incident brought you together to become the couple I see before me now."

The young couple went red.

"However, you two have been persecuted all your time here. Hermione, you have suffered many insults and injustices just because you are a Muggle-born. Certain purebloods feel that they should be the only ones to learn magic and hate you because you are better than them. Draco Malfoy, for instance, has used the term '_Mudblood_' frequently. Your former Potions teacher, Severus Snape, despised you and frequently gave you low marks for your work simply because of what you are.

"Behaviour like that started when I was still alive, and when I was revived, I had hoped attitudes like it had been crushed. I was dismayed to learn that it wasn't.

"Harry, you have suffered from your relatives because of what you are and what your parents are. Needless to say, they have suffered for their crimes."

Harry looked shocked. "You didn't…" he began.

"Yes, I killed them and I'd do it again!" Heinzl roared.

"So you killed those Purebloods?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I did. They needed to suffer for their crimes. They were the main persecutors of Muggle-borns. Now we come to the point of this meeting. I need someone to lead my cause but I can't do it myself. I have chosen the two of you to do this. We will vanquish the Purebloods from this world."

"But not all Purebloods are bad," Harry argued.

"All the Purebloods that persecute Muggle-borns must pay the price!" Heinzl yelled.

Hermione looked intently at Heinzl, processing every word he spoke. She knew he was right in the Pureblood's treatment of Muggle-borns like herself.

"Hermione?" Harry asked. She raised her hand to silence him.

"We cannot join you, Heinzl. We would love to help you gain more rights for Muggle-borns but we cannot do so while you go around murdering Purebloods. We cannot gain rights for Muggle-borns while we stoop to the level of Voldemort and his followers and go about killing people. What needs to be done is for talks to take place and form a Muggle-born rights commission. We should be allowed to appeal directly to the Minister herself to plead for more rights. It cannot be done while you go about murdering people. Don't you see that you've become what you hate?"

"So your answer is no." Heinzl asked.

"The answer is no. We cannot lead your cause while you go about murdering the Pure-bloods. And murdering the Dursleys is not the way to get Harry's support."

"I agree with her, Heinzl, while I hated the Dursleys and wanted to do stuff to them for what they did to me, I never wanted them dead."

"So be it," Heinzl said. "Go now. You may regret your decision in due course. But let me tell you now, when the time comes to choose, pick the right side, for you will only get one chance." Heinzl then vanished into thin air. Harry and Hermione looked shocked at this.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Heinzl spent the next two days visiting the descendents of his followers. He went to the Parkinson residence first. His mind probes revealed that Pansy's mother was descended from his follower Rintan. The Nott family were descendents of Hordak, the Zabinis were related to Sarn, the Flints to Turoc, Goyles to Storr, Crabbes to Azrkan and the Malfoys to Varga. He didn't find Vek's, Zondal's, Valon's or Azaxyr 's descendents. He decided to search for them abroad as soon as his task in the UK was complete. He visited the families one by one, and killed all the adult members of the particular bloodline, declaring them guilty of betraying their heritage by pretending to be purebloods and also declaring their ancestors guilty of treason by throwing away their heritage in order to hide. After each death, he drained their magical cores. He was now becoming more a real person and was able to touch objects for large periods of time.

Also during this time, Annabeth started screaming for no reason at various times. Molly Weasley was unable to calm her down during each confrontation. Then, one night, Annabeth released a giant magical wave which shattered every piece of glass in the Burrow.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Dumbledore asked Sirius and Remus to join him in his office a few days later.

"I must ask you not to tell Harry this, due to his feelings towards them, but the Dursleys were found murdered in their home three days ago."

To say Sirius and Remus were sad about the news would be a lie. Sirius showed joy at the news.

"The bad news is that Marge Dursley has gotten it into her head that Harry was behind the murders and has convinced the Muggle authorities to issue an arrest warrant for him. The Aurors have checked the scene and have found traces of a magical signature in the area, although they were killed using a bladed weapon."

"What rubbish. No matter what Harry thought of them, he would never murder them! Besides, he's had no chance to," Sirius argued.

"Padfoot, remember he blew Marge Dursley up before third year," Remus replied.

"But it was an emotional response to her slanderous comments about James and Lily."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore shouted, "The Ministry didn't press charges because we can't be in complete control of their emotions."

Both Sirius and Remus quickly shut up. They looked at Dumbledore.

"Minister Bones and Auror Kinsley Shacklebolt are doing their best to clear up this situation, especially since autopsies reveal that they died at 11:15 AM on September 1st. Harry has a watertight alibi. However, if this is not cleared up by the Christmas Holidays, during which I presume he will be either going home to Potter Manor or be staying with Miss Granger, he has to be careful. According to Auror Shacklebolt, who interviewed her, if charges are not filed, then Marge Dursley plans to petition for custody of Harry."

Remus and Sirius were shocked at the news.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown were walking towards Gryffindor Tower, hoping to get there before curfew began. There were rumours that Slytherins were attacking Muggle-borns and they wanted to get out of the way. Dean was thrilled since Lavender had agreed to go with him on the next Hogsmeade visit.

They made it to the sixth floor but Draco Malfoy and his gang of Slytherins were waiting for them.

"Well, well, well," Draco began, "Filthy Muggle-borns. The Wizarding world needs to be purged of scum like you and now is a good time to start."

Both Dean and Lavender ignored him. They were used to his comments. They went to go in another direction but there was another Slytherin on guard.

"You can't do anything about us, Malfoy," Dean said. "Muggle-borns have as much rights as pure-bloods."

"You're wrong there, Thomas. Muggle-borns don't have many rights at all and now that my father is out of prison, he'll be making sure filth like you are exterminated as soon as possible."

"The Ministry won't support mass murder just because of your father," Dean said.

"Who said anything about the Ministry?" asked Draco, as he and Pansy got second wands out of their pockets. "If it comes back to us, then we'll say we were put under the Imperius Curse."

Shocked, Dean and Lavender got their wands out.

"Thank you. Now we can also say we were provoked." The rest of the Slytherins left the area. Draco and Pansy advanced on the Gryffindor duo.

"Avada Kedavra!" the Slytherins said. Green light, representing the killing curse hit the Gryffindors and they flew towards a wall. Draco and Pansy decided to make themselves scarce before anyone caught them at the scene.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Heinzl woke up feeling what had happened and roared loudly.

-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-HP-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	11. Point of No Return

Chapter Eleven

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Point of No Return**

Dumbledore was informed of the deaths of Dean and Lavender by the portraits who rushed to his office as soon as they saw it. They also reported to the Headmaster who had cast the spells.

The Headmaster went to his fireplace and called Emiliana Deluca, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and asked for a squad of Aurors to be sent to Hogwarts at once to arrest Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson for murder.

-

Meanwhile, most of the students had heard via the ghosts what had happened and were watching as the bodies of Dean and Lavender were taken away.

"They've gone too far this time!" one Muggle-born student shouted.

"Who have?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy and Parkinson! Nearly Headless Nick told me that the portraits told him they witnessed Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson use the AK curse on Dean and Lavender."

"If that is true, then they will be punished to the full extent of the law," Harry told the student.

-

Madam Deluca sent the Aurors as promised. Sirius led them to the Slytherin Common Room where Draco and Pansy were telling some of the students what they had done.

"Draco Malfoy. Pansy Parkinson. You two are under arrest for murder," one of the Aurors said.

Draco took one look at Pansy then looked at the Aurors. "Imperius Curse!" he shouted.

"So am I." one of the Aurors said, "Crucio." He continued, waving his hand. Of course, nothing happened.

"Don't give us that crap, Mr. Malfoy. There were witnesses to the crimes and they tell us that you were NOT under the Imperius Curse," Sirius said. Malfoy looked stunned. He then realised that he was being stupid in trying to claim to be under the influence of the Imperius Curse, despite that fact that after the war with Voldemort, his father claimed to be under the curse and was believed, although he knew it was because money had changed hands.

"Accio Wands," the second Auror said, pointing her wand at the two Slytherins. Their wands went flying over to them, including their spare wands, which they kept on their person. They were then taken away.

-

Discontent was flying among the Muggle-born students. That night, a student called Gary Mason called a meeting of all the Muggle-borns.

"The time has come for something to be done! Those pureblood bigots have been trying to get us Muggle-borns out of Hogwarts for years and today, they have finally gone too far!" Mason said.

"Death to the purebloods!" another student shouted. There were many cheers of support for that idea from the others.

"We mustn't stoop to their level, my friends," replied Mason, "If we kill them, we turn into them! We must present an ultimatum to Dumbledore. Either Malfoy and Parkinson are punished to the full extent of the law for what they've done, or we Muggle-borns will withdraw ourselves from Hogwarts and find another school!"

-

Harry was running to find Hermione. He found her coming out of a bathroom.

"Hermione, I've just been told by Colin Creevey that Muggle-borns are holding a meeting in a classroom on the fifth floor!"

"I know about it. I was invited to attend. They want to do something about Malfoy and Parkinson," she replied.

-

The Muggle-born meeting was adjourned with the agreement that Gary Mason would present their ultimatum to Dumbledore during breakfast the following day. It was decided to do it then because there would be witnesses from the various members of staff along with the rest of the students.

-

But they were unable to present their ultimatum. Dumbledore was not in the Great Hall for breakfast the following morning. He was at the Ministry of Magic.

The Wizengamot was in session the next morning. Amelia Bones and Emiliana Deluca had decided to hold their trial as soon as possible. Draco and Pansy were dragged in and put into chairs with what looked like manacles on them. The duo was chained to the chairs. Lucius Malfoy, allowed to attend the trial, stood near them, ready to act as their solicitor.

"This is a trial into the actions of Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson. The charges are murder and use of Unforgivable Curses. Interrogators, Amelia Susan Bones, Minister of Magic, Emiliana Victoria Deluca, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Head of the Wizargamond. Court Scribe, Victoria Anne Leaver. How to the defendants plead?" Madam Bones said.

"Not guilty," Lucius said.

"The facts of the case are: Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Pansy Parkinson, accompanied by several Slytherins, surrounded Gryffindor students Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown, both Muggle-borns, and after trying to provoke them into violence, proceeded to murder them by means of Avada Kedavra. When apprehended by the Aurors, Mr. Malfoy claimed bewitchment under the Imperius Curse."

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward. "As I understand it, the only witnesses to these alleged events were Hogwarts portraits. As they are unable to attend these proceedings, I move that the charges be dismissed."

Dumbledore stood up. "There are physical human witnesses. For their own safety, their identities have been kept secret until these proceedings."

"Very well. Bring them in, Miss Leaver." Madam Bones said. The scribe left the court room and brought in two young girls.

"Please state your names for the record," Madam Bones said.

"Annabelle Elizabeth Louise Furlong," the first girl said.

"Arwen Hermione Furlong," the second girl said.

"I object, Your Honour," Lucius Malfoy said. "I have it on good authority that these two girls are Muggle-borns and so have no business testifying against purebloods in a court of law."

"As it happens, Madam Bones, the Furlong sisters are purebloods. They have spent all their lives in Milian, Italy and they attended the Milan Scuola di witchcraft until they began at Hogwarts this term. Their parents, Patrick and Amy Furlong, are prominent purebloods in their home and have had no criminal activity on their record. The record states that Annabeth Furlong was in line to be Prefect if she and her sisters weren't transferred to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said.

"Objection overruled, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Bones said. She then turned to the sisters. "Please tell the court what you saw."

"I then request the use of Veritaserum on them then to verify the truth behind the statements then," Lucius said.

"Do you have any objections?" Madam Bones asked. Annabeth said no. She was given the Veritaserum, and then Madam Bones asked her what she saw.

Annabeth stood up. "Myself and my sister Arwen were walking to the library when we saw Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson corner Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown along with other Slytherins. After a heated discussion, Malfoy and Parkinson used the killing curse on them. Malfoy was clearly heard to say that if the incident came back to them, they would claim to have been put under the Imperious Curse. Our school taught us how to recognise the effects of the Imperious Curse, and I could tell that no one was under the curse. After we were sure the coast was clear, we ran to Headmaster Dumbledore's office to report what we saw."

"Any questions, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, your Honour. Why did your parents move to England and transfer you to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"My father worked for the Italian branch of Gringotts and following a promotion, was transferred to the England branch, where he was named the main human managers of the accounts of Sirius Black and Harry Potter."

"No further questions," Malfoy said. Annabeth was given the antidote. Arwen was not given the potion.

Auror Shacklebolt, the arresting Auror was called next.

"I understand that when my son claimed he was under the Imperius Curse, Auror Shacklebolt made a sarcastic remark that he was also under the curse and cast the Cruciatus Curse on him," Lucius said.

"Is this true?" Madam Bones asked.

"It is not true. I did make a sarcastic remark because the evidence revealed that he was NOT under the Imperius curse and I only waved my hand when I said Crucio and as Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Draco Malfoy can verify, nothing happened."

-

Marge Dursley had been called back to the police station to hear an update on the investigation into her brother's murder.

"Okay Miss Dursley, we found the murder weapon. Care to explain why YOUR fingerprints are on it? Care to explain why Vernon Dursley's neighbours saw YOU leaving his home carrying the knife and with blood spattered clothes?"

Marge had nothing to say. She continued to have nothing to say as she was arrested not only for Vernon's murder, bur also Petunia and Dudley's. In his invisible form, Heinzl smiled to himself. He would kill her himself, but he had more important things to do.

-

"We have deliberated," Madam Bones said. "Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, you have both been found guilty of murder and use of an unforgivable curse." They were emotionless as the verdict was read.

"Normally, use of Unforgivables would result in a life term in Azkaban but in light of your ages, you are both sentenced to twenty years. Lucius Malfoy, since your son's arranged marriage will not be happening anytime soon, along with the fact that Miss Parkinson's parents are both dead, I am ordering your return to Azkaban where you will serve the rest of your life sentence."

Draco, Lucius and Pansy were all outraged at this news. The Aurors took hold of them and dragged them away to Azkaban, where Lucius was put back in the cell he had inhabited for the previous year and the two teenagers were put in cells next to him.

-

Dumbledore was back at Hogwarts by the evening meal. When the students saw him, Gary Mason stood up. Dumbledore also stood up.

"It has come to my attention that several students wish to address me over the situation involving the murders of Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. Today, Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson stood trial at the Wizengamot charged with their murders. They were found guilty and sentenced to twenty years."

There were roars of approval among the Muggle-borns when Dumbledore made the announcement. He then made an announcement that at the weekend, there would be a memorial service to Dean and Lavender. Their families were holding private funeral services, although Seamus Finnigan and Parvati Patil (the duo's best friends) were invited to attend.

Then the light in the room started to flicker. As people looked around, the air began to shimmer. Heinzl appeared in the Great Hall. He then used his magic to make him taller. Students got up and began to run to the doors. Heinzl waved his hand and the doors closed. Clicking could be heard as they were locked. People looked carefully at him and saw the Sorting Hat in his other hand.

"Greetings, students of Hogwarts," he said, "It has been awhile since I saw students enjoying themselves here. Muggle-borns, listen to me. The time has come to purge the Wizarding world of the pureblood bigots – the Bloodheads! I ask you to swear allegiance to me. Join me and save yourselves from the Bloodheads!"

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	12. Heinzl's Regiment

Chapter Twelve

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Heinzl's Regiment**

_Dumbledore's office was deserted when Heinzl walked into it. He looked around and saw the Sorting Hat on one of the bookshelves. Suddenly, the Hat woke up._

"_So Heinzl," the Hat began, "the reports I hear of your return are true it seems. I have been waiting for you."_

"_Then you know what you have to do," said Heinzl._

"_I know and I refuse! I cannot sort people into more than four houses."_

"_Oh, but I think you can. All students can revoke the right to a resorting and when the charm I placed on you is activated you will sort students into Heinzl House." _

"_I refuse!" the Hat shouted._

"_You will find you cannot refuse," Heinzl said, grabbing the hat. "We can do this either the easy way or the hard way."_

"_You have not changed, Eldrad. They were right in not making you a Founder."_

"_I had a lot I could've contributed to this school and all they did was to make me a teacher. As a Founder, I could have done much more," Heinzl hissed, getting mad._

"_You were unstable. You still are. Your plan to get equal rights for the Muggle-borns will fail. Carry on with your plan and the Muggle-borns will die. If they die, then there will only be the Purebloods and they will die out in two generations."_

"_That will not happen," Heinzl replied, getting a roll of parchment, quill and ink from Dumbledore's desk. "Now, I want to know the names of all the Muggle-borns currently in attendance at this school. Help me and I will not harm you."_

_The Sorting Hat knew he was beaten and that he had to go along with Heinzl. It began to recite names._

"_Abbot, Hannah. Creevey, Colin. Creevey, Dennis. Finch-Fletchley, Justin. Granger, Hermione…" Heinzl wrote the names down as the Hat recited them._

_-_

Heinzl was standing in front of the staff table in the Great Hall, with the Sorting Hat in his hand and his list of names rolled up and stuffed behind his belt.

"Greetings, students of Hogwarts," he said, "It has been awhile since I saw students enjoying themselves here. Muggle-borns, listen to me – the time has come to purge the Wizarding world of the pureblood bigots – the Bloodheads! I ask you to swear allegiance to me. Join me and save yourselves from the Bloodheads!"

He looked around the hall and saw the students staring at him.

"I know two of our kind were murdered in cold blood by the Bloodheads because of who they were – when the time is right, they will be the first to die!"

There was lots of cheering. There was lots of chanting of Heinzl's name.

"The time has come for the fifth house of Hogwarts to come to life. I present to you – HEINZL HOUSE!" There was more cheering. Dumbledore stood up.

"You cannot do this!" he said, "There have only ever been four houses of Hogwarts and no others. You introduce a fifth house and you will destroy the vision of the Founders!"

Heinzl turned to the Headmaster. "And what do you know of the vision of the Founders, you filthy Squib hater?"

Everyone gasped at this news. They had always thought Dumbledore had campaigned for the rights of all magical beings.

"Stop it," Dumbledore said, the incident obviously bringing back painful memories.

"Dumbledore can't be a Squib hater!" one student shouted.

"I have seen inside his mind! His own sister was a Squib! He and his family kept her locked up for years! They didn't even bat an eyelid when she died! His own father was a known hater of Muggles and spent time in Azkaban for crimes against them! What sort of campaigner for them can he be if his family participated in hatred against Muggles and Squibs? Who knows what Dumbledore himself has done?"

Heinzl took the scroll from his belt and unrolled it. Dumbledore decided to speak up again. "I will not allow this!" he shouted. Heinzl aimed the wand he had stolen from Dumbledore's office months ago.

"You cannot use that wand against me. You should know the legend of the Elder Wand – only those who have defeated its master can use it. You stole it without defeating me. You will have to defeat the two people who beat me in a duel before you can use it."

"Very well. Be silent," Heinzl said, waving his hand. Dumbledore could no longer speak because Heinzl had cast a silencing charm on him. "Muggle-borns! When I read out your name, step forward and I will place the hat on you. Then you will find out that you belong in Heinzl House."

"Please don't make me do this!" the Hat said.

"You know I have no choice," Heinzl said, as he began to read the names on the list.

"Abbot, Hannah." The Muggle-born student, put under the Imperius curse not long ago, walked forward. She was almost running to Heinzl. The Hat was put on her head.

"HEINZL HOUSE!" the hat shouted. Hannah stood to one side.

"Creevey, Colin." Colin Creevey, the former pest with the camera, stepped forward. He looked as if he had no control over his actions. He turned to face the students as Heinzl put the Sorting Hat on his head.

"HEINZL HOUSE!" the hat shouted. There was no applause that normally greeted a new entrant into a Hogwarts house. Colin joined Hannah and watched as his brother Dennis was called. He joined his older brother.

"Granger, Hermione."

Hermione got up from her seat on the Gryffindor table. She began to walk to Heinzl and the Hat.

"Mine – what are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I need to go and get sorted," Hermione said in a trance. Harry grabbed her.

"Stop it! You can't go," Harry said back.

"I have to go," said Hermione. Harry turned her around. It looked like she was under a variation of the Imperius curse. He then kissed her full on the lips and held her there. Slowly, she came round.

"Hermione, are you there?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Heinzl called you for sorting," Harry replied. The couple turned to face Heinzl.

"I told you I cannot join your cause while you go about killing the Purebloods, Heinzl. I understand where you are coming from but as I told you before, murder is not the way to go. If you promise to stop murdering the Purebloods and work on gaining Muggle-born rights in a non-violent way, then we'll be glad to help you, but until then, we can't," Hermione pleaded passionately, before she and Harry sat back down.

Fred and George then stood up.

"Mr. Heinzl – the two of us are Purebloods," George said, "But we despise what most Purebloods do to the Muggle-borns. Our dad, as you know, campaigns for rights for Muggles and Muggle-borns. We want to join your cause."

Ron stood up in anger. "You traitors! Just wait until Percy hears about this! He'll have you arrested faster than that! You are supposed to be supporting the Purebloods, not joining an uprising against us!" Ron was referring to a promotion that was given to Percy – he was now a Junior Assistant to Minister Bones.

"Get lost, Ron! Why don't you go and snog Malfoy?" Fred said, "Mr. Heinzl, we meant what we said. We want to join your cause and help the Muggle-borns."

"Very well. You two may come up and join my ranks. We need people like you," Heinzl replied. Fred and George walked up and joined the already sorted people. More students were called – Stepan Melkonian, Andrew Rawlings, Samantha Aldred, Rebecca Outing, Nicola Holt, and many more. The students all came from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. No one came from Slytherin. All were put into Heinzl House.

He noticed a blonde haired girl suddenly stand up at the Ravenclaw table. She climbed up and was now standing on the table – she looked like she was oblivious to everything. In a trance voice, she spoke:

"_There is only one who can control the Dark Lord of the Past. She who was born nine nines before the end of another Dark Lord's reign, the seventh of seven with a head full of flame, born to the family of fire. Though controlled by a Dark Lord's soul for nine moons, she alone can control the Dark Lord of the Past; she is the Heir to his former Master."_

Harry turned to Hermione. "Who is that?" he asked.

"Don't you remember Luna Lovegood? Ginny introduced us at the World Cup before fourth year."

Harry's eyebrows come together as he recalled the brief meeting. "Oh yeah. Doesn't her dad work for the Quibbler?"

"Her dad _owns_ and _edits_ the Quibbler magazine," Hermione replied, "She is otherwise known to students as Loony Lovegood. She's always going on about non-existent creatures such as Nargles and things like that. It's been rumoured that she is a Seer."

-

Meanwhile, in his cell in Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy was sitting down pondering on things. The Aurors had let him keep the expensive suit he was wearing – such a change from the prison robes he had been forced to wear before. He could curse Draco. Why did he and Pansy use the killing curse on those Mudbloods? The sound of his cell unlocking broke his concentration and he looked up and saw a guard bring in some food for him. But unlike other guards, he didn't leave.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir," the guard began, "I want to tell you that preparations for your breakout is in process."

"Who are you?" Malfoy asked.

"My family name is Reekon. Pureblood family since the founding days of Hogwarts."

"I know your family. They remained neutral in the war," Lucius replied.

"Yes, but that was because we didn't agree with You-Know-Who's ideas. But we feel that the Muggle-borns are getting too full of themselves, especially with that ghost on the rampage. They need to know their place and we Purebloods need to put them in their place."

"Very wise," said Lucius.

"My father asked me to tell you that as soon as our safe house is prepared and put under Fidelius, we will get you out of here, and young Draco, too. There are several guards who are also with you and will help."

"Thank you," replied Lucius.

"It is too risky to make further communications, I put a silencing charm on this cell but the Warden might detect it soon. I will slip in notes with your food."

The guard bowed to Lucius before leaving the cell and locked it. The Malfoy family head looked at the door. Were there really people who thought the way his former master thought but had not gone about it in the same way he did? But that didn't matter now – when he was out of this hellhole, those Mudbloods would pay.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	13. Back to NormalFor Now

Chapter Thirteen

_With acknowledgements to the live action Transformers and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers movies for inspiration for a major sequence in this story._

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Back to Normal… For Now**

Albus Dumbledore was pacing around his office, pondering on the outcome of the Prophecy made by Luna Lovegood that evening during the sorting of students into Heinzl House.

"_There is only one who can control the Dark Lord of the Past. She who was born nine nines before the end of another Dark Lord's reign, the seventh of seven with a head full of flame, born to the family of fire. Though controlled by a Dark Lord's soul for nine moons, she alone can control the Dark Lord of the Past, she is the Heir to the his former Master."_

"I hate Prophecies," Dumbledore muttered before resuming his thinking. _It sounds similar to the prophecy Sybil made regarding Harry and Voldemort, _he thought to himself.

_Well, this prophecy refers to Voldemort's downfall and if my calculations are correct, then Ginny Weasley was born during this timeframe, exactly eighty-one days before Voldemort was vanquished. She is the seventh child of seven children, all with red hair. She was controlled by Tom Riddle's diary for nine months so if she can control Heinzl, then the Weasleys must be the long lost Heirs of Gryffindor. Strange, though; I always thought the Potters were; how else could Harry get the sword out of the hat? Unless there is some bond between the Potters and the Weasleys that would enable it._

Dumbledore decided to take Ginny to Gringotts the next morning to have her checked out. The goblins would be able to determine if she was the heir of Gryffindor.

-

Harry woke up the next morning, remembering the strange sight he and Hermione had seen following the sorting.

_As Heinzl vanished, the students got into two lines and marched out of the Great Hall. As soon as they had left the gobsmacked students and staff behind, Harry and Hermione ran after them and went to an empty classroom. He got the Marauder's Map out of his bag and set it up on the table._

"_I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he said, activating the map. He and Hermione looked on the map for the students. _

"_Found them!" Hermione said, pointing to a line. Looking at the map, they were on the fourth floor and were walking towards a wall. Then to their surprise, they walked through the wall and ended up on a blank section of the map. _

_The couple ran out of the castle to the basic area where the map said the students were and to their surprise, they found a new tower had been added._

Harry's concentration was broken when he heard his girlfriend calling him. She was sitting in her favourite chair in the common room using her laptop. It was connected to the computer network at Potter Manor, which was operating a huge telescope which they discovered in an observatory in the grounds. Inspired by the film _Tomb Raider_, Harry had paid a computer expert to link the telescope to computers. You could look at the stars through the telescope as normal, but the new computers which Harry had bought for it (similar to what is used by NASA) would record everything seen.

"Yes, Mine?" he asked.

"Something very usual has happened. For the astronomy homework, I was keeping track of some stars here (she showed him some stars in the constellation Rigel). Look here." She showed him two images. "What is the difference between the two pictures?"

"There is something big in the second," Harry replied.

"Yes, but the thing is that these images were only taken 18 hours apart. Things like that cannot appear so quickly! What is strange is that it seems this thing appeared out of thin air around the time Luna Lovegood gave her Prophecy."

"Very weird," Harry admitted. "Any idea what it is?"

"I suspect it's some kind of meteor or asteroid. According to these calculations, it will be passing our planet by in a matter of days."

-

Half-an-hour later, Harry and Hermione met up with Ginny and several other people on the Quidditch pitch. There were a few more people there than expected because he had announced at the last minute that he would be needing a pair of Beaters after Fred and George defected to Heinzl's house. Angelina Johnson had given him a few pointers, having witnessed a tryout or two from the days of Charlie Weasley. Harry had even managed to convince Oliver Wood to visit to help out (with Dumbledore and McGonagall's permission).

To Harry's surprise, Ron turned up for the tryouts. Harry put the Sonorus charm on himself and had everyone separate into groups, depending on the position they wanted to try for.

"First things first, Chasers, if you would mount your brooms and fly around the pitch a couple of times, then I can see if you can continue."

It was a good thing he did that because a few people crashed or didn't know how to fly well. After he rooted out those who could fly well and those who couldn't, he had them fly about, passing Quaffles to each other and attempting to score. In the end, both Hermione and Ginny were rated the best Chasers by Oliver, along with a second year girl called Demelza Robins. To prove that there was no bias, Harry asked Oliver along with Angelina to make the choices. They were given the Chaser positions. No one but Harry noticed Ron scowling at this.

The Beater tryouts were next. Harry had them fly around like he did the Chasers. Then he released some Bludgers to give some practice. Eventually after both he and Oliver Wood had been beaten up by Bludgers, Annabeth Furlong and a boy called James Carey were named Beaters.

Finally, it was the keeper tryouts. Harry repeated his requests for the wannabes to fly around the pitch so he could find out who was good at flying, and then afterwards, he had the Chasers throw the Quaffle to see who was the better Keeper. For a moment, it looked like Ron was going to be picked until a fourth year girl called Daisy Manning took a go. She proved to be better than the rest of the keepers put together so Harry picked her to be the Keeper. Ron got into such a sulk that he threw the school broom to the ground and stormed off.

Ginny caught up with him and grabbed her brother.

"Listen here, you loser," she said to him, "Harry was not going to pick you because of your former friendship. He wants the best people for his team and you had better not do anything to stop it."

As soon as she released him, Ron continued to storm off.

-

Dumbledore summoned Ginny to his office after the Quidditch tryouts. Molly and Arthur, along with baby Annabeth, were there waiting for her. Briefly, Dumbledore related the events of the previous evening to them and the prophecy along with his suspicions.

"So Molly, Arthur – I would like your permission to take Ginny to Gringotts in order to have the goblins perform a test on her to see if she is the Heir of Gryffindor. Why it would be Ginny and not one of your other children, I have no idea."

"Yes, you can take her, Albus," Molly said.

-

Within minutes, headmaster and student were at the bank. Dumbledore introduced Ginny to Griphook.

"Morning, Headmaster. How can I serve you today?" the goblin asked.

"I would like you to do a blood test on Miss Ginny Weasley here to see if there is any trace of ancestry going back to Godric Gryffindor, please," Dumbledore said.

Griphook led the duo to a private room. He took a roll of parchment out and spread it on the table. He then took a dagger to Ginny. "All we need to do is prick your finger and the parchment will do the rest."

The goblin pricked her finger and a few drops of blood dripped onto the parchment. The trio looked as lines and words formed on it. The first ones showed Ginny and her six brothers followed by Molly and Arthur. Names kept on appearing until a couple in the 1100's but there was no sign of any descent from Gryffindor. Dumbledore noted that a line went up after the top name but there was nothing to show for it. He thanked Griphook and he and Ginny went back to the school.

_-_

Two days later, in space, a giant fireball was heading towards Earth. The fireball grew in size as it entered the atmosphere.

The fifth year Gryffindors were taking their Astronomy lesson as the fireball was approaching. Suddenly, flashes of light got everyone's attention. They looked up and saw the fireball – it was heading towards the school.

"Class dismissed!" Professor Sinistra said. Everyone packed up their telescopes and left the tower as quickly as they could.

They made it to Gryffindor Tower under Harry and Hermione's supervision. They noticed Ginny wasn't with them.

"Where is she?" Hermione asked.

"The map," Harry exclaimed. He summoned it non-verbally and wandlessly and activated it. The couple looked at it and within moments, had found Ginny. She was heading towards the entrance hall.

"We'd better get to her before someone catches her," Hermione said. The two went into their dorms, making sure they were empty, and then changed into their Animagus forms (Harry as a golden eagle and Hermione as an eagle owl) and flew down very quickly to the main doors. They transformed back to normal just as Ginny opened the door. But they couldn't see her; it was as if she were under a dissillusiment charm. With the help of the map, Harry and Hermione followed her.

The meteor continued its descent. It smashed into the Astronomy tower and headed towards the Quidditch pitch, where Ginny had found herself. Students screamed and ran as rubble fell. There were loud crashes as parts of the tower smashed into the Great Hall and the Herbology greenhouses. She stood at the edge of the pitch with her arms outstretched. Moments later, members of staff arrived, including Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. They watched as the meteor crashed in front of Ginny. As the smoke from the crater died away, bright light shone from a hole in the comet. Everyone looked on as Ginny was fixated on it. Then the light died down then four beams of light flew out of it. They then began to resemble animals – a lion, a snake, a badger and an eagle. Everyone gazed at the beauty of everything. The light animals did a patrol around the Quidditch pitch.

Then suddenly, the lion flew towards Ginny and flew around her, as if she was being inspected. Seconds later, the lion entered Ginny's heart and she began to glow. Blocks on her memory and magic were destroyed; powerful magic flowed through her blood. Memories of the distant past awoke in her mind. On the outside, there were also changes. Her skirt turned into a leather armour skirt. Shoulder armour formed on her shoulders and a long cloak grew. A very posh looking belt with a scabbard appeared. Under her clothing, her basilisk hide armour was replaced with mithril. Her physical appearance also changed. She grew a couple of inches; her hair grew until it was at the bottom of her back. She filled out a bit and developed some muscles.

The light died down and everyone was astonished to see the changes in the young girl. Ron came up to them.

"What have you done to my sister, Potter?" he demanded, raising his wand at Harry. With a wave of Ginny's hand, her brother's wand went flying in one direction while the boy flew in the other.

The girl began to turn into a beam of red light. A giant multi-coloured bubble could be seen around the pitch. Cracks could be seen appearing in the bubble. Ginny finally turned into a complete beam of red light and the bubble exploded. The beam fired into the sky and before everyone's eyes, Ginny was gone.

-

Ginny remateralised inside Gringotts. She walked over to Griphook.

"Evening, Miss Weasley. What can I do for you tonight?" he asked, looking surprised at the change in her appearance, but not mentioning it.

"I would like you to redo the blood test you performed the other day," she replied.

They went into the private room where the blood procedure was repeated. This time, three Gryffindor family members were added, including Godric Gryffindor. Griphook summoned his manager.

"This young girl is the Heir of Gryffindor," he declared. Ginny took a key out of her robes – both goblins looked on at it.

"That key has not been seen since the early days," the goblin manager said. "Griphook, take her to Gryffindor's vaults."

-

In his chamber, Heinzl woke up. He could sense that the Heir of Gryffindor had been awoken at long last. He roared with rage.

-

At the Burrow, Molly went to check on Annabeth. Arthur heard his wife screaming and ran into the room where the baby was sleeping.

"Arthur – Annabeth isn't breathing!" Molly screamed.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	14. The Conflict Begins

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Conflict Begins**

"Is she alright?" Molly Weasley anxiously asked the approaching Healer.

"We have no idea, Mrs. Weasley," the Healer began. "We've managed to stabilise her, but she is now in a coma and we have no idea when she'll wake up, or even if she will wake up."

Molly clung onto Arthur, crying as they saw baby Annabeth lying in a small cot in the children's ward of St. Mungo's with Healers looking over her. She was surrounded by a variation of the Bubble-Head charm along with a feeding tube.

-

The whole school was full of talk about the events of the previous evening. Ginny still hadn't returned but the remaining three light animals were still patrolling Hogwarts.

Harry walked to Hermione at the Gryffindor table, who was checking star charts on her laptop. She was also using Harry's laptop as well.

"I thought so. Very strange," Hermione said.

"Translation, please," said Harry.

"I just checked with Jodrel Bank in London. Remember I told you the place was a very famous observatory? Well, according to their records, the comet appeared in the sky the same time Luna Lovegood gave her prophecy and as it approached Hogwarts, it vanished."

"But we saw it crash-land. Surly that sort of Muggle technology can't be blocked by magic?" asked Harry.

"I have no idea. The Muggle repelling wards prevents Muggles from approaching the castle."

"But your parents came a few months ago to watch me for the final task."

"Dumbledore probably brought them here via the Floo network or a Portkey. I've not seen anything in _Hogwarts, a History_ that says Muggles can't arrive via those methods," Hermione said. She then burst into tears. Harry put his arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Remember what happened when this all started – Minister Bones fired all Muggle-born Aurors and those descended from Muggle-borns, like Tonks?"

"Yes."

"What if this escalates to the point where Muggle-borns will be exiled from Wizarding society? If she will fire Muggle-born Aurors without a second thought, who is to say she won't fire Muggle-born Ministry workers, take over Wizarding businesses owned by Muggle-borns and to top it off, expel Muggle-borns from Hogwarts and snap their wands?"

"I won't let them do anything to you, Mine," promised Harry, "If they try to expel you from here, then they will have to expel me as well. We'll find some other school to attend that doesn't allow students to preach hatred against Muggle-borns."

Suddenly, Ginny stepped into the Great Hall and walked to the center.

"Albus Dumbledore – I, Ginny Weasley have been officially declared the Heir of Gryffindor. The power from the comet has awakened the powers which were locked by Gryffindor's daughter. This is why I am the Heir of Gryffindor, not one of my brothers. I am to announce that the Heir of Ravenclaw will be discovered in a few days and officially declared."

Dumbledore stood up. "I accept your declaration, Miss Weasley. According to the original Hogwarts charter, Godric Gryffindor himself was the first headmaster here. As his heir, you are entitled to take over the job."

"Professor Dumbledore, I have no wish to take over the school so I wish for you to remain in the job until you die or decide to retire."

"I thank you," Dumbledore said, sitting back down. Ron walked over to her.

"Why should you be Gryffindor's heir and gain all the glory or is that something Potter has arranged?" he barked.

"No, Harry has not arranged any of this. It was widely thought the Potters were Gryffindor's heirs but they are not." Ginny knew more than she was saying, but was not revealing anything.

Ron got his wand out. "Gryffindor was supposed to have a vault full of money and treasures at Gringotts. I want you to give me half of it."

"Ronald Weasley, you will not raise your wand to me. As Gryffindor's heir, I have full ownership of the vault and all its contents. Our family will get its fair share of it. Now sit back down before you do something you are likely to regret."

Ginny went to sit down next to Harry, Hermione and Neville.

"STUPEFY!" Ron shouted, a red light firing towards his sister. It hit her but it had no effect, thanks to the armour she was wearing. She stood back up and faced her brother.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, under the power vested in me as the Heir of Gryffindor, I hereby expel you from Gryffindor House and place you in Slytherin." Everyone gasped and watched, most not expecting anything to happen. But then, everything Gryffindor vanished from Ron's robes, to be replaced by Slytherin patches and ties and colours. He then found himself heading towards the Slytherin table.

-

In Azkaban prison, the door to Lucius Malfoy's cell opened and Auror Reekon walked in.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir. Our plans have to be brought forward. Reports are coming in from our contacts at both Gringotts and Hogwarts that the Heir of Gryffindor has been discovered and that Ravenclaw's Heir will be discovered shortly."

"How am I going to get out of here?" Lucius asked.

"We have managed to get the warden to leave to an important mission at the Ministry thanks to a fake letter, signed by Minister Bones herself. We can get you, your son and Miss Parkinson to the edge of the wards where a Portkey will take you to my father's estate. One of our agents has retrieved your wands and they will be returned to you on arrival."

"Thank you, Reekon. You will be well rewarded for this. When Minister Bones is removed from office, I will support your father's election campaign."

"Just to be careful, we will cover you with invisibility cloaks." He passed a cloak to Lucius who put it on. The two stepped out of the cell to see Draco and Pansy walk out, who then put invisibility cloaks on themselves. Reekon lead the way out, making sure to avoid anyone who might ask questions.

Reekon lead them to a boat which he told them that would take them to the mainland. "There is a Portkey on the shore. It is set to activate in an hour's time. As I said, it will take you to my father's estate. Good luck." He and Lucius shook hands. Reekon went back into the prison while the Malfoy's and Pansy got into the boat which made its way to the shore.

-

Arthur Weasley came to the school later that day and told Ginny, Fred and George about what was happening to Annabeth. Ginny burst into tears and had to be comforted by Neville.

"I am giving you the rest of the day off in order to visit little Miss Weasley." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you," Ginny said. She took both her twin brother's hands and with a burst of red light, the trio vanished.

"What happened, Albus?" Arthur asked, "I thought apparition inside Hogwarts was impossible."

"Haven't you heard? A comet landed here last night and unlocked some power in Ginny. Earlier today, she came in and declared herself the Heir of Gryffindor. The Gringotts goblins have confirmed it," Dumbledore said.

"I'll ask her about it later on."

-

Later that day, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were in a meeting with Amelia Bones.

"It has come to our attention that a new house has somehow been created by the ghost Heinzl who appears to have used unforgivable curses on the Sorting Hat to do so," she said.

"You are correct about the new house but unforgivable curses were not used. The Sorting Hat has confirmed as much to me and checks prove as such. According to memories, Heinzl placed charms on the Sorting Hat around the time of his creation which would get the hat to sort students into a Heinzl House when the time is right. It appears that the time is now."

"Well, on consultation with our legal experts, we don't have to legally recognise Heinzl House. What we will do is impose serious penalties against any member of that house that does anything to Purebloods, even if it is in self-defence."

"Are you trying to force Muggle-borns out of our world?" McGonagall asked, with disgust in her voice.

"If it comes to it Minerva, we will. Their wands will be snapped, their magic bound and memories modified. New guardians will also be found."

-

_The Potter Press _was delivered to the students a few days later. The main headline read:

**LUCIUS MALFOY AND DEATH EATERS ESCAPE AZKABAN**

_Despite efforts by the Ministry to keep it under wraps, the Potter Press has discovered that Lucius Malfoy and several Death Eaters have escaped from Azkaban Prison._

_Among the escapees is his son Draco and his girlfriend Pansy Parkinson, recently sentenced to twenty years for murdering two Muggle-born students. _

To say there wasn't mass panic from the Muggle-borns, it would be an understatement.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted, "There is no need to panic. There is no risk to the Muggle-borns here from the escaped Death Eaters. I will be placing wards on this school which prevent anyone with a Dark Mark from entering the premises."

"But what if the governors are forced to readmit Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson to the school?" one student asked.

"That will not be possible. Anyone with a criminal conviction is prohibited by law from attending Hogwarts."

"But is that enough to prevent Lucius Malfoy from spending some money in bribes to get his precious son readmitted?"

"The Malfoy fortune was confiscated so bribes cannot take place," Dumbledore finished.

There was also a disclaimer article in the paper.

_There will be no bias shown in this paper towards any particular heritage. The owner of this paper is a half-blood, his father was a pureblood from a very prestigious family. The editor is a pureblood and the chief advisor is a Muggle-born._

_There have been full tributes to everyone killed in this conflict since the ghost Heinzl came on the loose. _

_If anyone of any heritage has anything to write for the paper, please send it to us and it will be read and if the truth can be verified, it will be published. _

_­_"Was that your doing, Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I thought that because people know you're the owner and I'm an advisor, they might start accusing us of showing anti-Pureblood opinions," his girlfriend replied.

"Good idea," he replied.

-

Andromeda and Ted Tonks were sitting down in their dining room, waiting for their daughter Nymphadora and Remus Lupin to arrive. The two had some big news to tell them. Tonks' parents had finished getting everything ready and were waiting for their guests when the front door was blown off its hinges. The two got up and raised their wands, ready to fight off who they thought was the ghost of Heinzl.

But they had a shock when Narcissa Malfoy and two women walked in instead.

"Cissy? What are you doing here?" Andromeda asked.

"You gave up all rights to call me that when you ran off and married that filthy Mudblood!" Narcissa said.

"I have the right to marry who I want," Andromeda replied.

"Not when it dirties the Black family name," her sister countered.

"The Black name is dirty enough as it is. It got even dirtier when you married Lucius."

"You and our dear cousin Sirius are the filth in this family and I am going to put things right." Narcissa raised her wand. "Avada Kedavra!" she shouted. The beam of green light fired at Andromeda. Ted pushed her out of the way and went flying as he was hit by the curse.

"Oh, look at the Mudblood trying to protect the blood traitor. He has only delayed your death dear, sister," Narcissa said.

"Expelliarmus!" Andromeda shouted. Narcissa was thrown against the room.

"Avada Kedavra!" one of the other women shouted. Andromeda fell to the floor dead. Narcissa put a note on the dining room table before she and her co-conspirators disapparated.

The note read:

_This is the voice of the purebloods. We will no longer tolerate our world being contaminated by filthy half-bloods, Mudbloods and blood-traitors! This is only the beginning. All Mudbloods will die!_

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	15. Remus and Tonks

**AN: Massive apologise for the lengthy wait for this chapter. I wanted this to focus on Remus and Tonks, especially her reaction to her parents' death. I'd got most of the way through the storyline of this chapter, then suddenly, thieves sabotaged the phone system in the local area, disabling the phones for over 2,200 homes in our area and of course, without the phone lines, there was no Internet. Luckily, the local library still had their internet (on a network IIRC) so I could inform witowsmp that I would be unable to send him anything for a while – it took two weeks before we had it back. **

**For once, there is no violence in this chapter, but there is violence implied and referred too.**

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Remus and Tonks**

Harry and Hermione were sitting in the dining room at Potter Manor wearing a black suit and dress. They were sitting in the room with Sirius and Adrianna while waiting for Remus and Tonks to come in before heading to the funeral of Tonks' parents. On the table was a copy of the _Potter Press_.

**MIXED BLOOD COUPLE FOUND MURDERED**

_It was announced yesterday that pureblood witch Andromeda Tonks (formerly Black) was found murdered along with her husband – Muggle-born wizard Theodore Tonks. They were found by their daughter Nymphadora, a former Auror who had arrived at the house for dinner that night._

_It is thought that Pureblood witches or wizards committed this crime, a note which was left at the scene hints as much. Mrs. Tonks was discredited by the Pureblood world when she, a member of the Black family, married Mr. Tonks, a Muggle-born. Because of her marriage, the then Head of the Black family Walburga Black disowned her from the family. She was one of three sisters. Narcissa, who was only two years younger than her, later married Lucius Malfoy while Bellatrix, a full ten years younger, married Lestrange. Both these marriages were praised by Walburga Black as being 'lovely pure-blood marriages' while Andromeda's was declared 'a disgrace to the name of Black.' _

_Mr. & Mrs. Tonks only had one child – Nymphadora (21) who used to work for the Auror office before being sacked earlier this year along with Muggle-born Aurors. Mr. Tonks gained a few enemies in the Ministry when it was discovered that during Nymphadora's seventh year at Hogwarts, the Ministry tried to declare Metamorphmagus the property of the Department of Mysteries. As a Metamorphmagus, the Ministry tried to remove Nymphadora from Hogwarts. But Mr. Tonks spoke out about the plans on the wireless and they were scrapped._

_-_

Remus and Tonks entered the room minutes later. Tonks was not her usual bubbly self, her hair was a sad brown type colour. The group left the Manor where a car was waiting for them. It drove them to a Muggle cemetery in Liverpool. Ted Tonks was being buried with his ancestors while it was decided to bury Andromeda with him, it being decided that it was not safe to bury her in a wizard cemetery.

Remus held onto Tonks who had burst into tears as the vicar read out the service. Harry held onto Hermione, who was also crying. The two had not known Andromeda and Ted much, but in a way, thanks to Sirius, the two were practically part of the family.

-

Tonks was withdrawn for weeks after her parents' funeral. She barely ate or did anything. She spent most of her time locked up in her room, barely speaking to anyone, including Remus. The only time she left her room was when she had to attend her parents' will reading. Despite being disowned by the Black family when she married Ted, an uncle of hers (who supported her choices) had given her a nice inheritance and there was still a large amount left. Asides from some donations to charity and the opening of a trust fund for their unborn grandchild, they left everything to Tonks.

-

"No!" Amelia Bones said, "I will not sign a law ordering the execution of Muggle-borns and Squibs."

She was in a meeting with Henry Reekon, the father of the Azkaban prison guard who helped the Malfoy's break out.

"But Minister, the Muggle-born problem is getting out of hand thanks to that ghost Heinzl and steps must be taken to stop it before it goes too far. I suggest taking a hit squad into that Heinzl House at Hogwarts and wiping out the whole lot of them!"

"You want to execute children just because of their heritage?"

Mr. Reekon said nothing.

"Henry, I've already sacked all the Muggle-born Aurors on your suggestion that they might take the law into their own hands, you've already suggested sacking all Muggle-born Ministry workers but cold blooded murder is taking things way too far."

-

One day, three weeks later, Tonks was walking to the bathroom when she began bleeding. She fell to the ground clutching her stomach. Remus found her as he entered their chambers and carried her to the hospital wing. He placed her on a bed as Madam Pomfrey scanned her with her wand.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she began, "But I'm afraid Miss Tonks here has suffered a miscarriage. The stress from her parents' deaths, along with the fact she has barely eaten, is the main cause of the miscarriage. The fact that the child has a combination of your werewolf cells and her Metamorphmagus cells also contributed to this."

"Why hasn't anyone told us about this before?" demanded Remus.

"A child has not been conceived with a combination of cells like the two of you have so there is no frame of reference," Madam Pomfrey said, "I will have to remove the fetus soon but I'll allow you some time."

She left the room, allowing Remus to walk over to a sobbing Tonks.

"It's time," Madam Pomfrey began but had seemed to freeze. Everyone else in the room was also frozen. Only Remus and Tonks were still moving. Suddenly, the air seemed to shimmer and moments later, Heinzl appeared. He walked over to the sobbing couple.

"I'm very sorry to hear about your parents, Miss Tonks," he began.

"Why would you care about my mother?" Tonks asked, "She was a pureblood."

"Maybe, but she was a good pureblood. Like your cousin Sirius Black, she didn't give a damn what the rest of the pureblood fanatics thought. Her death was a source of great sorrow."

"Why are you here?" Remus asked.

"I know your parents were killed by the purebloods over her choices. I know your father fought against the administration when they wanted to study you in that fancy Department of Mysteries."

The couple looked on as Heinzl continued.

"I need someone to be the head of my army. Remus Lupin, I am giving you the chance to be this General. I am also giving you a chance to join my cause and help exterminate the pureblood fanatics! Think of what you have suffered because of it."

Remus and Tonks pondered on what was being said. Finally, Remus spoke up. "Heinzl, while I'm not too keen on the Purebloods over the way they have treated me, violence is not the way to get rights for Muggle-borns. If these actions continue, then the Ministry will introduce legislation ordering the execution of all the Muggle-borns, including children. I cannot join your army, but if you like, I can try and effect some changes from behind the scenes, in a non-violent way."

Tonks stepped in. "I appreciate the offer, Heinzl. But I'm tired of violence. As a former Auror, I saw plenty of violence and now I'm sick of it. I cannot join your army."

"Very well. The offer will remain open but remember this – I will tell you this like I told other people – when the fighting begins, be sure of the side you choose because you will only get one chance."

Heinzl turned to leave but extended his hand over Tonks' protruding belly. It started to glow. He then gave a potion to Remus.

"Drink this and it will deal with your most hated problem." Remus looked wary. "Do not worry – it is not poison – it is something that I discovered in my time." Remus then drank the potion.

"What does it do?" asked Remus, suspecting the answer.

"You will see. This is a sign of my good-will. I hope you will not fight me. Remember what I have given you, I can also take away." Moments later, he vanished. Everyone was unfrozen. Madam Pomfrey walked over to the couple. She waved her wand over Tonks again in preparation to remove the baby.

"That's strange – the baby's heart is beating again." She did a more detailed scan. "That's very weird – your baby looks like she's been brought back to life, as if nothing happened. I would normally say that nothing happened, but it looks like certain cells have been removed."

The couple looked at each other. "So that was his gift – he gave the gift of life to our child." They thought nothing of the potion Heinzl gave Remus.

-

Remus thought more of the potion when it came for him to collect the Wolfsbane Potion. He stopped by the hospital wing and asked Madam Pomfrey to scan him. She did so.

"That's very weird – according to these scans, you no longer have your lychanthropy."

Remus' face lit up at that news. Thanking Madam Pomfrey, he left the room. It was proved right during the next week as during the full moon, he didn't transform into a werewolf.

-

Tonks was beginning to get more back to normal afterwards. To help take her mind off things, she agreed to help Remus with his teaching. They arranged duels in the class, although Remus refused to let her participate in them.

On Friday evening, Remus came up to her.

"Nym, I think we should get married as soon as possible. Now my lycanthropy has gone, I will be seen as an equal considering I'm a pureblood and it will be considered an ultimate sin if we have this child out of wedlock," he told her.

"Of course we'll get married as soon as possible, Remus!" she said. Remus had proposed to her not long after she had announced she was pregnant.

-

With that, the couple slipped away the next day and came back to Hogwarts later that day with the news that they had eloped.

-

Over the next few days, many Muggle-born students came to her, wanting to tell her that they were being bullied by the Purebloods but were afraid to tell teachers or Prefects for fear of retaliation. They told how the bullies boasted that the Muggle-borns couldn't do anything about it otherwise they would face either prison or execution.

This talk outraged Tonks. She felt no love lost against the Purebloods, especially the way they had treated her mother over her marriage. Other students had also gone to Remus - they knew that despite being a Pureblood, other people in that class despised him for his lycanthropy.

As the couple listened to each complaint about the behaviour of the Purebloods, they wished they had taken up Heinzl on his offer. They wondered how they could get in contact with him and tell him that they would help him with his cause but in a non-violent way.

When the two returned to their quarters, they each told each other of their regrets in not taking Heinzl up on his offer. Remus then left the room and found Harry on patrol using the Marauders' map.

"What a novel way of using this," he said. "I never thought of using this on duty and James would have died laughing if I had suggested it when he was Head Boy. He would be laughing right now if he knew his son was using this for official Prefect duties rather than pranking. Anyhow, can I have a quick look, please."

"Sure." Harry passed the map over. Remus looked at it and found what he was looking for and passed it back over.

"Thanks for that, Harry," Remus finished. "For your sake, I won't tell Sirius that you're using this for your Prefect duties – you'll never hear the end of it from him. He'd say and I quote – 'a prime piece of pranking material used for Prefect duty – oh the shame of it all' unquote."

"Thanks, Remus," Harry said.

Remus went away and found Fred and George Weasley experimenting with a few items in an empty classroom.

"What can we do for you, Professor?" Fred asked.

"Next time you talk to your master, tell him Remus Lupin wants to talk to him."

"Will do, Prof," George said. Remus left the room, not wanting to know what the twins were up to.

-

An hour later, while Remus and Tonks were discussing baby names, there was the familiar shimmer and Heinzl appeared.

"It has come to my attention that you wish to speak with me," he said in his booming voice.

"Yes we do – Heinzl, we pledge our allegiance to your cause to deal with the Purebloods although in a non-violent way," Remus said.

"Very well – I can tell that you both are sincere in this pledge. I accept your offer. You will know when to begin." And with that, he shimmered and vanished.

"Wait a moment – thank you for what you've done for us," Tonks shouted.

"You're welcome," Heinzl's deep disembodied voice said.

-

Please review

-

**AN (zeropolis79): The other reason for the delay in this chapter was writing the scene of Tonks' apparent miscarriage. This is a painful thing to write – in between the birth of our first daughter and our third, my wife suffered many miscarriages.**


	16. The Crusade

**AN: It's been asked how Filch had a map of Hogwarts for Heinzl to pluck out of his mind in Chapter 1. Filch never had a version of the Marauder's Map – Fred and George stated in the canon **_**Prisoner of Azkaban **_**that he knew of at least four passages. It is also stated in canon that if Mrs. Norris smelled a troublemaker, Filch would seem to appear out of a passage seconds later. Mr. Filch just has a photographic memory of the layout of Hogwarts and Heinzl read the information in his mind as if it was a map.**

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter 16**

**The Crusade**

"Fellow purebloods – we are facing the worst crisis in our long history," Narcissa Malfoy began.

"And how is that Narcissa?" a pureblood witch asked.

"The ghost Heinzl and the Muggle-borns. They are beginning to think they are better than us. If we do not watch ourselves, they will try to take over our world. They are already making fools of us at Hogwarts."

"How so?" another witch asked.

"You don't have any children in Hogwarts at the moment, Doris." Narcissa said, "I have been keeping an eye on Hogwarts records since my son Draco began. In Potions classes, he and the Muggle-born Hermione Granger have been the top ranking students of that class, mostly because, like since he was hired, Severus Snape rigged exam results which he could get away with. Now, with my cousin Sirius Black as Potions teacher, Granger and the half-blood Harry Potter have been the top ranking with Draco's marks going downhill."

There were many exclaims of outrage at this news. Narcissa continued.

"I knew Potter's mother Lily Evans when I attended Hogwarts – a Mudblood who for the seven years she was at school, she was top of the class and was twice as good as us Purebloods. I find it outrageous that she was even the favourite of the Pureblood teachers!"

Shouts of discontent could be heard.

"Did any of you know that the sons of Crabbe and Goyle were threatened with expulsion because of their marks? Did you know Arthur Weasley's youngest son had to repeat a year starting a year ago, also because of his marks? This is because of the Mudbloods humiliating us Purebloods. They are making us look like fools! What do you think the overseas magical communities will think of us if the Muggle-borns are outshining the Purebloods in everything?"

"But what can we do about it?" another witch asked.

"We have to be careful here. Yes, we would rather marry into Pureblood families and that is where the problem rises. We are interbreeding that much, the Purebloods are close to dying out! So what do we do?"

A witch stood up. "What about some sort of law which enables families to use Mudbloods as breeding stock? If they are powerful and very good, then it can mean a powerful witch or wizard! Then we use blood adoption to turn them into a Pureblood!"

"Amelia Bones will never agree to that!" a fourth witch said.

"If things carry on the way they are," Narcissa said, "Amelia Bones won't be in office much longer to object to any of these ideas. But first, we need to deal with Mudblood children. A few words in the right department of the Ministry will result in a few educational decrees being passed. It may not be known to all, but the Minister of Magic does not need to sign off on any decrees."

The pureblood witches continued their plotting and scheming.

"I propose that we begin with that Mudblood Granger. Her marks and power rating make her perfect for our requirements," someone said.

"Are you insane?" Samantha Greengrass asked, "Hermione Granger is the girlfriend of Harry Potter! You try anything with her and you'll have both him and Sirius Black on your backs. It may interest you to know this, but there is a long standing tradition of the Potter family for males to propose to the love of their lives at 15, so it's very likely he's done so and if she is marrying him, then we cannot use her without invoking some blood feud!"

"That's impossible," someone else said, "I know for a fact that James Potter proposed to Lily Evans AFTER the two of them left Hogwarts."

"Only because it took James Potter six years just to get Lily to date him!" Narcissa said.

-

Of-age Muggle-borns did not have a good time in the Wizarding world after graduating from Hogwarts. A select few were able to get jobs in the Wizarding world but most of them, mainly due to the undue influence of the Purebloods, were unable to get jobs and were forced back into the Muggle world where they had no qualifications or secondary school education. Unless they took additional Muggle education courses during holidays, they only had a primary school education.

Daisy Fisher was one such person. She had graduated from Hogwarts two years ago and things had gone downhill. Expressing an interest in writing, she applied for a job with both the then _Daily Prophet _and Flourish and Blots, hoping that a job with the store would help her make contacts. She received very rude letters in reply telling her that _'a Mudblood like you has no right working for a quality newspaper' _while Flourish and Blots sent her a polite letter telling her that Lucius Malfoy bribed Ministry officials to force the shop to hire a Pureblood instead.

She barely had any money – her parents died during her fifth year and while her inheritance was hefty in Muggle terms, the taxes imposed on converting Muggle money into Galleons drained most of it straight away. It didn't help her that during her sixth year, that old fraud Gilderoy Lockhart had assigned his entire published works, which cost nearly 100 galleons which left her with only 5 galleons to her name. If it hadn't been for a Pureblood friend of hers, whose parents were sympathetic to Muggle-borns, she would not have been able to take her Apparition test or complete her seventh year of Hogwarts.

For most of her first year old of Hogwarts, she tried to gain work in both worlds, but a lack of qualifications in the Muggle world and racist views in the Wizarding world made that all but impossible. Her best friend's family offered to help her, but she turned them down, not wanting to take advantage. Eventually, she was able to get a job in an adult nightclub and lost all touch with the Wizarding world. It was there she met her future husband, who was a Muggle. The day before she married him, she was visited by Ministry officials who bound her magic and modified her memory.

On this particular day, she saw her husband off to work. By coincidence, Mr. Fisher was the new boss of Grunnings, following Vernon Dursley's sacking earlier that year.

Daisy finished cleaning the house and went into the living room to watch her favourite chat show. Suddenly, the air began to shimmer and Heinzl appeared. Daisy backed into a corner, scared.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Heinzl and I have come to you for help, for I need the Muggle-borns," he said.

"Muggle-borns? What are they?" she asked. Heinzl looked at her, looking into her mind.

"Your memories have been modified and your magic bound."

"Magic? What the hell are you talking about?" she asked.

Heinzl held out his hand and it started to glow. "Do not fear. Heinzl will not harm you. I am unblocking your memories and releasing your magic."

After ten seconds, the glow died away.

"Those bastards!" Daisy shouted, "Just because I married a muggle, they thought they could snap my wand in half, bind my magic and modify my memories!"

"WHAT!" Heinzl shouted, "I am leading an uprising against the Pureblood bigots and I need help."

"You've got it," Daisy replied.

-

Over the next couple of days, Heinzl visited former Muggle-born students and convinced them to join his cause.

Information on these meetings was soon leaked to the Ministry of Magic. There was a crisis meeting between the heads of all the departments and the Minister herself to debate what to do about the matter.

-

During Heinzl's recruiting scheme, a major story hit the front page of the _Potter Press_.

**MUGGLE-BORN ADULTS DECLARED TRAITORS**

_It has come to the attention of the Potter Press that Minister of Magic Amelia Bones has declared adult Muggle-born witches and wizards traitors against the state._

_When asked to clarify the reasons for these actions, Minister Bones had this to say: "On a routine check of Muggle-borns adults, we have found them in secret meetings with the ghost Heinzl plotting to overthrow the Ministry of Magic. It is because of this and due to the fact that we have no idea how many adults are in on this, I have no choice but to declare them traitors against the state. They will be monitored but no action will be taken yet until they take action."_

_When asked if Muggle-born students are part of this monitoring, Minister Bones had this to say: "We have no proof that Muggle-born students are part of this uprising yet, so they are not yet traitors. Being members of Heinzl House is not proof of treason, there is evidence that a variation of the Imperius curse was used in the 'sorting'. But any Muggle-born student who takes action against a Pureblood or Ministry official for any reason will find themselves in Azkaban, regardless of age."_

_A Ministry source has announced that there are going to be several educational decrees passed in the next couple of days._

-

Meanwhile, at St. Mungo's, baby Annabeth Weasley continued to remain in a coma, being kept alive by both Muggle and wizard life support. Molly and Arthur stayed by her side as long as they could. The Healers couldn't tell them anything. It seemed she had shut down.

-

The following announcement was made via the _Potter Press _and notices throughout Hogwarts and letters to parents.

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER 27**

_With the exception of undergarments, all Muggle clothing is banned from Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. _

_All Muggle clothing is to be handed into your Head of House where it will be_

_kept until the end of term. It will then be returned to students, who will be permitted_

_to take it home with them, where it will remain._

_Wizarding robes are to be worn at all times. Anyone caught wearing Muggle clothing in Hogwarts or Hogsmeade will be expelled._

_-_

"WHAT?" several students were heard to exclaim after that announcement was made.

"My dad's just a milkman – he only makes £5 an hour – he can't afford to buy me and Dennis a full set of Wizarding robes," Colin Creevey was heard to say from the Heinzl House table. There were many similar declarations from a number of other students.

Harry, on hearing this wrote a small notice, duplicated it five times and got one of the house-elves to pin it up to the house notice boards. He showed Hermione what it said:

_To those affected by Educational Decree 27: If you get your name and measurements to either myself or Hermione Granger, I will front the cost of robes for everyone so there is no need to worry._

"That's very kind of you, Hero," she said.

"It just bugs me. The Ministry is bound to realise that some families can't afford a full set of Wizarding robes. It wouldn't surprise me if this was some idea passed onto the Ministry by those pureblood bigots led by Narcissa Malfoy as an excuse to expel most of the Muggle-borns. I know we have no problems with money but it is not right that families should struggle to cope with a new racist law. I can afford the robes, no problem."

Hermione was reading the article again. "I think we should prepare ourselves for new Muggle-born restrictions. I have a strong feeling that Heinzl is going to cause a lot of trouble for us before it is over."

-

Another educational decree was announced the following day:

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER 28**

_All future Hogwarts students will sit a test to see if they are worthy to study magic. The test will be on the Wizarding world, and if any student fails, they will not be permitted to attend Hogwarts._

_Failing students will have their memories modified and their magic bound._

_-_

"That's an outrage!" Hermione said after reading the decree, "They're determined to stop the Muggle-borns from attending Hogwarts so they come up with this crap!"

Harry came over to her and looked at the notice. "I see your point, Mine. No doubt the test will comprise of questions any pureblood or even magic raised half-blood could answer in their sleep while Muggle-borns will get every question wrong. It wouldn't surprise me that the test would have to be sat before any trips to Diagon Alley and the Muggle-born given a chance to read up about our world. It also wouldn't surprise me if using magic was part of this test."

He took Hermione aside to a quiet corner of the common room. "Don't say anything, but I'm thinking of investigating the opportunity to open our own magical school. One that will welcome Muggle-borns with open arms."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I've been thinking about it since the declaration that those Muggle-born adults who publically sided with Heinzl are now wanted for treason against the Ministry. How soon will it be until the Ministry decides to trump up charges of treason against all Muggle-born students, or even Muggle-borns who aren't even at Hogwarts yet?"

"That's a great idea," his girlfriend replied. "However, I'd be careful where these plans would be discussed because if the Ministry got wind of something like this, they'll have the both of us up for treason."

"Us?" Harry asked.

"You don't think I'm going to let you do all this by yourself? Anyhow, first things first – we should 'hand' in our laptops and other Muggle electronics to Sirius before an educational decree is passed banning Muggle technology. He can make sure the stuff is kept safe."

"How about this idea? We leave the stuff in our trunks – we place enough security on them as it is. I doubt the Ministry will start searching belongings for stuff without just cause."

-

The straw that broke the camels back was unleashed two weeks later with a further educational decree:

**EDUCATIONAL DECREE NUMBER 29**

_Muggle-born students who do not gain either an Outstanding or Exceeds Expectations_

_in end of year exams or O.W.L's will be expelled from Hogwarts school._

_Under the law, all expelled students will have their wands snapped,_

_Magic bound and memories modified. Memories of family members will also be_

_modified. Friends of expelled students will be forbidden by law from contacting them._

_Hefty fines will be issued against anyone going against such a ban._

_The Ministry of Magic has looked through the records of all Muggle-born students_

_And the following students from each house are expelled forthwith:_

-

The list, posted in all houses bar Slytherin (which had no Muggle-borns) listed about sixteen students each. Messages were flashed to each student on the list telling them to meet up at a certain corridor on a certain floor.

They were met up by someone from Heinzl House who helped them hide out in the Heinzl House tower.

"Don't worry – we won't let them snap our wands or modify our memories," Gary Mason, the unofficial student leader of Heinzl House told them. "Our friends Fred and George Weasley are working on a way to get us to safety before the Ministry can do anything. We may have to go into hiding," he warned. "If you have any way to contact your families without the use of owls, I suggest you do so at once."

Before anyone could do anything, a student ran into the tower holding a copy of the _Potter Press_.

"Look at this!" she shouted. The student used an enlarging charm on the paper so everyone could see it.

**MUGGLE-BORN SENTENCED TO DEMENTORS KISS FOR**

**DEFENSIVE ACTIONS AGAINST ALLEGIEGED PUREBLOOD RAPIST**

The air shimmered and Heinzl appeared, reading the enlarged headlines. He roared as loudly as possible.

"That does it! **THIS MEANS WAR!**" he shouted.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	17. Begun, the Muggleborn War Has

_JKR owns Harry Potter, not us. All we own is Heinzl, his followers and the plot._

**AN: The first post Christmas update. Ten chapters since last Christmas however, so the story is going well. The rest of it has been plotted out but most of it is being rewritten. The chapter title is a play on a line from **_**Star Wars: Episode 2 – Attack of the Clones**_**.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Begun, the Muggle-born War Has**

Dumbledore put down the newspaper he was reading. It bore the same headline as the one just shown to the Muggle-borns.

"I warned them," he said to himself. He pondered on things for a moment before sending a message via his Patronus. Half-an-hour later, McGonagall arrived followed by the rest of the teachers, then the prefects and then the Head Boy and Girl. Amelia Bones then popped out of the floo followed by Harold Reekon, head of the Board of Governors.

"People – I have called you all here for a very important reason," Dumbledore began, "Current events have meant the shroud of the Dark Side has fallen. The Muggle-born War has begun."

There were many gasps and stunned looks among the people there. Reekon turned to Dumbledore.

"In the current field of events, I think it is inappropriate for Muggle-borns to be Prefects, Dumbledore," Reekon said. "The Governors have decided – you can't do anything about it."

Dumbledore walked over to Hermione. "I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but my hands are tied."

Reluctantly, Hermione removed her Prefect badge and handed it over to Dumbledore. Before anyone else could do anything, Harry removed both his Prefect and Quidditch Captain badge and handed them over.

"I will not let anyone dishonour the future Lady Potter with anti-Muggle-born slurs and if she cannot remain a Prefect, then neither do I," Harry said. Both McGonagall and Dumbledore were stunned.

"Then you can get out of this meeting, Potter," Mr. Reekon said.

"No, you do not need to leave, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger. I wish for you to remain here." Turning to the others, Dumbledore explained, "Both Harry and Hermione are the unofficial student leaders of Gryffindor. All the students in the house respect them and will listen to them."

-

There was lots of shouting in the courtroom. Lord Reekon (the one who helped break the Malfoys out of jail, brother of the school Governor Harold Reekon) was standing in the middle of the room holding up a piece of parchment.

"This is an official declaration of war by the Muggle-borns!" he shouted, "We need to act now before they can gather their forces and begin to fight their rightful masters!"

"But what can we do?" one person asked, "That Heinzl Tower is sealed and no one can get in – not even Dumbledore!"

Another person stood up. "What about the Mudblood students of the future?"

"We will force our way into the Hogwarts Hall of Records and find out the names and addresses from the magical scroll! We will then go to the Mudblood's homes and arrest them and lock them up in Azkaban! We will also find every Mudblood in England and arrest them!" Lord Reekon shouted. There were many cheers of support.

"What will we do about Mudblood vaults in Gringotts? The goblins won't turn them over to us!" someone shouted.

"We will take the Muggle-borns to Gringotts and order them to transfer their money into a pre-established vault before their transfer to Azkaban!"

-

Amelia Bones had just returned to her office when one of her aides burst into the office.

"Minister, Lord Reekon has called an emergency meeting of the Wizengamot to deal with the Muggle-borns," he said.

"He can't do that," she replied.

"Actually, he can, considering I heard one of the topics on discussion is a vote of no confidence in your leadership!"

-

"Final item on the agenda – I move for a vote of no-confidence in Minister Bones' leadership, especially with regards to the Muggle-borns," Lord Reekon announced.

"I second the motion," one person shouted just as Madam Bones entered the room.

"I third the motion," another person said.

"So be it," Lord Reekon answered, noticing Madam Bones in the room, "Amelia Susan Bones – you are hereby stripped of the title of Minister of Magic. You will be allowed to retain your family seat in this court."

"I nominate Lord Reekon to be the next Minister of Magic," one person declared. The motion was seconded. Most of the Wizengamot cheered in support. Someone else stood up.

"Lord Reekon is now named Minister of Magic," she said as Lord Reekon was sworn in.

"Thank you for your support. My first act as Minister is to grand pardons to Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy for their crimes against Muggle-borns. Draco Malfoy will be permitted to reattend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My second act is to introduce the Muggle-born Registration and Seclusion Act, proposed years ago by Delores Umbridge."

There were many cheers of support for this piece of news. "All Muggle-borns will be required to attend hearings here at the Ministry, and then they will be taken to a place of seclusion where they cannot soil our world anymore. They will be forced to wear a magical suppression collar and breeding will be forbidden.

"I am ordering that Heinzl is placed on a 'Kill-on-Sight' list. A bounty of 5 million galleons will be placed on his head along with the Order of Merlin, First Class."

"What about those who have Muggle-born parentage?" someone asked.

"If one of their parents is a pureblood, then they will be left alone. It is not their fault they have a Mudblood parent."

-

"Things are getting bad now, Minerva," Dumbledore said to his Deputy in his office, "Lord Reekon knew what he was doing by disposing me as Head Warlock. The Muggle-borns are doomed."

"Isn't there something that we can do, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Nothing. Anyone caught issuing illegal Portkeys to help the Muggle-borns escape will face heavy fines and possibly time in Azkaban. The Floo network is being monitored so there is no help that way."

"So we're going to just sit by and wait for the Aurors to come and arrest all our Muggle-born students?"

"It looks that way. I know Hermione Granger will be safe – if I know Harry, then he will propose to her sooner rather than later and being the wife-to-be of the heir of a major pureblood family, he will be able to protect her."

"But what about the others?" McGonagall asked.

"It is a good job Fred and George Weasley are members of Heinzl's house. They have a good knowledge of Hogwarts secret passages, so it wouldn't surprise me if they were planning something."

Dumbledore walked over to the cabinet which housed his Pensieve. He brought his wand to the tip of his head and drew threads from it, placing them in vials. McGonagall looked around – there were signs of packing in the room, with books and stuff in boxes.

"What's going on, Albus?" she asked.

"Minerva, how long have you known me?" he asked.

"Sixty years. We may have had our differences but our friendship has never suffered. I was surprised when you picked me to be your deputy over everyone else, especially Horace Slughorn."

"Have you known me ever to lose a fight?" Dumbledore asked.

"Never, not even when You-Know-Who was at the height of his powers. He would always leave. Where are you going with this?"

"You know I took on Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger as apprentices during the summer?" McGonagall nodded. "It only took four weeks to teach them everything I know, and as far as I can tell, their power is equal to my own. They were actually able to merge their powers and stun me which no one's been able to do to me since my early days at Hogwarts."

McGonagall was impressed at this news. Dumbledore continued. "I trust you to keep this secret, we can't have this information coming out, especially what I'm about to tell you. "

I don't have to be a Seer to know that I won't survive this war."

"Don't talk like that, Albus," McGonagall replied.

"I consider Harry and Hermione the grandchildren I never had. Aside from leaving half my family fortune to Hogwarts and a few personal bequests, I plan to leave everything I own to them."

"What about Alberforth?" McGonagall asked, referring to Dumbledore's brother.

"He's not wanted anything to do with the family since Ariana died," the headmaster replied, with sadness in his voice. He never forgave himself after his sister died during a confrontation with his brother and former friend and enemy Grindelwald. After a few moments reflecting on things, Dumbledore took more memories from his head, storing them in vials.

"What are those memories, Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Memories of James and Lily at Hogwarts. I made the mistake of getting people to take vows not to tell Harry about them when he came to school. I felt that it would drive him unstable. I did authorise a few details though but looking back, I think the wrong decision was made. According to Hagrid, when he collected Harry from the Dursleys from the first time, Harry revealed that Vernon and Petunia told him that James and Lily died in a car crash and they kept drumming it into him that they were drunks who kept claiming money from the Muggle taxpayers."

"You should not have done that, Albus. Harry has the right to know about his parents. The photo album you had Hagrid prepare for him doesn't say much at all."

"I know – that is why I'm preparing these memories. Maybe you could arrange some memories for the Pensieve – I'm sure there are a few which would raise a few laughs. I'm going to ask Filius, Pomona and Poppy to prepare a few and I think I might be able to convince Horace to send a few.

"I know I will die and when that happens, you must be prepared to take on the Headmistress duties. You will need to protect the Purebloods and Muggle-borns from each other. Can I rely on you to do this?"

McGonagall reluctantly nodded.

-

During this time, there was a meeting of the half-bloods in an unused classroom. In all the concern for the Purebloods and Muggle-borns, no one had stopped to think about the people with mixed parentage.

"I vote that we remain neutral in this war," their official spokesperson, Lisa Shaw, said. "No one cares what we think or of what will happen to us because we have mixed parentage. We will not fight unless we are attacked first and we will not interfere with anything unless there is a medical emergency – are we agreed with this?"

Everyone agreed. "That is settled then, I will inform Professor Dumbledore of this decision tomorrow morning during breakfast."

-

Lisa Shaw went to the Head table in the Great Hall the following morning to inform Dumbledore of their choice.

"Very well, Miss Shaw," Dumbledore answered, "I respect your choice and you have my word that you will be left out of this as much as possible."

-

Hermione turned a corner later that day to find Slytherin student Theodore Nott standing in her way.

"Well, well, well," he said, "a Mudblood, not just any Mudblood, but Potter's Mudblood whore. I will be well rewarded from Potter's own finances when it is all confiscated when he retaliates!" he said.

"Get stuffed," Hermione said.

Nott raised his wand and cast _Incendio_. Serenity Furlong walked into the corridor just as he cast the spell. Knowing what it would do, she ran and pushed Hermione out of the way. There was no time for her to move out of the way before the curse hit her. The young girl screamed as Nott held the curse upon her.

"That's what you get for protecting a Mudblood, you traitor!" he said as he watched the young girl burn.

The curse suddenly broke as Nott fell to the floor, stunned. Harry, looking mad enough to kill, walked over to Hermione, who was watching things, in shock. In his rush to stop the violence, he'd forgotten to take his wand out for appearance's sake – an oversight he immediately corrected.

"Come on, Mine – we need to help her." He waved his wand and his Patronus was dispatched. More spells were cast and the girl was encased in ice. Minutes later, Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall appeared at the scene. They looked at her as Harry explained what happened.

"You did the right thing by encasing her in ice – it looks serious." The Matron said as the young girl was levitated to the hospital wing.

-

Half an hour later, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry and Hermione were watching as Madam Pomfrey and several Healers from St. Mungo's tried to heal Serenity's wounds.

"There's nothing we can do," Madam Pomfrey sadly said. "The curse was held on her for too long. The student knew what he was doing. I'm afraid Serenity Furlong is dead."

-

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Annabeth Furlong screamed. Harry and Hermione had taken her and Arwen into an empty classroom where they told them about their sister's death. Both girls started crying and flung into each other's arms. Harry and Hermione put a comforting arm around them.

"She saved me. Nott punished her for it – I owe your family a life debt," Hermione said.

-

Mr. and Mrs. Furlong came to the school the next day to claim their youngest daughter's body. Students were watching them – they had heard so much about them. Mr. Furlong was walking with a slight limp – he walked with the aid of a stick. There were also a few scars on his face. Mrs. Furlong was very different. Beauty radiated from her – but what amazed the students the most was their apparent age. Annabeth had told one of her friends that her parents were only 29 years old.

McGonagall led them to Dumbledore's office where the Headmaster and Lord Reekon were waiting for them. Theodore Nott, his father, along with Harry and Hermione were there.

"I want to know what is going on here, Professor. We were lead to believe Hogwarts was a safe school before transferring our children here when I was transferred to the British branch of Gringotts," Mr. Furlong said.

Hermione stepped forward. "It's mostly my fault, sir," she said. "Nott there aimed an incendio curse at me, hoping it would kill me, because I'm a Muggle-born. Your daughter pushed me out of the way and took the full force of the curse." Tears appeared in her eyes. "Nott kept the curse on her for a while until Harry here was able to stop him."

"And why couldn't you have done so, Miss Granger?" Mrs. Furlong asked.

"Because, the Ministry made it law that a Muggle-born striking a Pureblood for any reason can mean execution."

Mr. Furlong turned around to Dumbledore and Lord Reekon.

"So, this is the kind of school we decided to send our children to? One which punishes students for things just because of their heritage? Executing Muggle-borns for self defence? I know of this pathetic Muggle-born War and knowing you Purebloods the way I do, I hope you lose."

Lord Reekon stepped forward. "Mr. Furlong, your comments are bordering on treason."

"You can't charge me with treason, Minister. My wife and I share dual nationality, so treason charges would never stick." He turned to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, because it seems you cannot keep your students under a tight leash where disgraces like this and other events are allowed to happen, I am withdrawing both Annabeth and Arwen and sending them back to Milan Scuola di Witchcraft. Minister, I am hoping charges of murder will be filed against Mr. Nott."

"I don't think so. Mr. Nott was exercising his legal rights as a Pureblood to attack the Mudblood. Charges will not be filed. However, due to the fact a pureblood was killed by accident, Mr. Nott's father has authorised me to make an offer of 100,000 galleons in compensation for your loss," Lord Reekon said. "It is conditional that the truth about what happens does not leave this room."

"So that is what my daughter is worth to you lot – money? I tell you this much – you can take your blood money and stuff it up your ass! My wife's father is Senior Undersecretary to the Italian Minister of Magic and I will be asking him to file a request with the International Confederation of Wizards to mount an urgent inquiry into the state of the wizarding world in this country." He turned to Dumbledore, "We will be collecting our children and leaving now."

And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Furlong stormed out of the office.

Hermione caught up with the family in the Entrance Hall.

"Mr. Furlong," she said, "Your daughter shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. She was very popular in Gryffindor and was well liked."

The two adults had no idea what to say as Hermione continued.

"I owe your family a life debt and if there is anything I can help you with, just let me know."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," Mrs. Furlong said. "We probably won't call in the debt – we don't believe in those types of things. It's been very hard on my husband. The girls are his life and Serenity was his favourite. It's just painful there won't be any punishment for this."

"It's been like this at Hogwarts for years. Slytherin students would get away with calling people like me Mudbloods and former head of Slytherin, Severus Snape, would perform professional misconduct in his job. The Malfoy family managed to bribe their way out of prison and money is frequently changes hands so laws either get changed, passed or rejected."

"Have you ever given any thought to moving somewhere else and attending some other school?" Mr. Furlong asked.

"I have, but to do so would require Ministry approval and they are gradually stripping Muggle-borns of their rights. Between the three of us, my boyfriend Harry and I are investigating the possibility of opening our own magical school after we graduate. One which will be free of prejudice."

"That sounds like a very good idea," Mr. Furlong said. "As the human manager of the Potter accounts, I know young Harry has many suitable properties. If the two of you need any help, just let us know and we'll see what help we can get you."

"Thank you, sir. The most important thing is that you get word of what is going on here to your Ministry – maybe they can help curb the madness that is going on here, otherwise this war will kill everyone."

"From what I know," Mr. Furlong said, "a few Muggle-borns are sick of how they are treated and are starting an uprising."

"Mr. Furlong, it goes further than that. They are being led by the reawakened ghost of a Muggle-born Dark Lord from the past. He's killed purebloods and stolen their magic and he almost has a fully formed body," Hermione replied. "Unless this rivalry between the Muggle-borns and the Purebloods is stopped, Heinzl will destroy everything in his path!"

-

A few days later, the Muggle-borns left the tower to attend classes. They turned a corridor to find a squad of Purebloods waiting for them.

"I knew you would leave your Tower soon," Draco Malfoy said. "Now you will pay. CRUCIO!"

Three Muggleborns were hit by the curse, fired by a few of the purebloods. The Muggle-borns fired stunners and disarming spells. The Purebloods were sent back against walls. The Muggle-borns scattered.

The news was all over the school within seconds. Everywhere the staff looked, there was fighting. Curses were flying everywhere.

"STOP THIS NOW!" Hermione shouted to one group.

"Go away, Mudblood, or you'll get some of the same!" a Pureblood said.

The fighting soon spread to the Great Hall. Colin Creevey did a really stupid thing and stood on one of the house tables and took photographs. He didn't notice the killing curse being fired at him from behind, which hit him, sending him flying. Heinzl appeared and roared in anger. _How dare those Bloodheads kill one of his own! _He fired a few curses at the Purebloods, causing them pain.

Harry and Hermione ran into the Great Hall alongside Ginny.

"Cover me," Ginny said. "I'm Gryffindor's Heir, so I might be able to stop him." She ran towards Heinzl, firing spells at him. He waved his hand and sent Ginny flying. Harry and Hermione got their wands out and began firing curses at him. But they barely scratched him.

"We'll have to combine our powers," Hermione said. "Maybe it'll do something."

"Let's do it." Repeating what they had done to Dumbledore that summer, they fired curses at the same time, making the beams join and hit Heinzl. He flinched as he saw them. He concentrated for a moment and fed Hermione's spell back at her. She flew back with a flash of bright light. Harry ran over to her, casting a shield charm as he did so. Suddenly, Heinzl could feel Dumbledore's wand vibrating power.

"So, you were the masters of the Elder Wand?" he asked, looking at Harry and Hermione. "You were given the chance to either join me or leave us alone! You disrespected me by fighting against me and now you must die!"

He raised the Elder Wand and pointed it at the young couple.

"_Lazerous!_" he shouted. From the tip of the wand, a bright blue light appeared and from the wand, a beam of blue energy fired. Knowing what was going to happen to his favourite students, Dumbledore felt he had to make things up to Harry for leaving him with the Dursleys. He jumped in front of Harry and Hermione and screamed as the beam hit him. Everyone looked in shock as Dumbledore was hit by the curse, there was so much energy radiating from the spell, everyone could see his skeleton. The Headmaster of Hogwarts then fell to the ground, dead.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	18. The Will of Albus Dumbledore

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**The Will of Albus Dumbledore**

_Harry and Hermione ran into the Great Hall alongside Ginny._

"_Cover me," Ginny said, "I'm Gryffindor's Heir, so I might be able to stop him." She ran towards Heinzl, firing spells at him. He waved his hand and sent Ginny flying. Harry and Hermione got their wands out and began firing curses at him. But they barely scratched him._

"_We'll have to combine our powers," Hermione suggested. "Maybe it'll do something." _

"_Let's do it." Repeating what they had done to Dumbledore that summer, they fired curses at the same time, making the beams join and hit Heinzl. He flinched as he saw them. He concentrated for a moment and fed Hermione's spell back at her. She flew back with a flash of bright light. Harry ran over to her, casting a shield charm as he did so. Suddenly, Heinzl could feel Dumbledore's wand vibrating power._

"_So, you were the masters of the Elder Wand?" he asked, looking at Harry and Hermione, "You were given the chance to either join me or leave us alone! You disrespected me by fighting against me and now you must die!" _

_He raised the Elder Wand and pointed it at the young couple. _

"_Lazerous!" he shouted. From the tip of the wand, a bright blue light appeared and from the wand, a beam of blue energy fired. Knowing what was going to happen to his favourite students, Dumbledore felt he had to make things up to Harry for leaving him with the Dursleys. He jumped in front of Harry and Hermione and screamed as the beam hit him. Everyone looked in shock as Dumbledore was hit by the curse, there was so much energy radiating from the spell, everyone could see his skeleton. The Headmaster of Hogwarts then fell to the ground, dead. _

_Hermione then looked on in horror as Heinzl fired the same curse at Neville, Ginny and finally Harry. The same effect could be seen as with Dumbledore. Eventually, Heinzl aimed the wand at Hermione and opened fire._

Hermione woke up with a scream. Looking around, she noticed she was in her room at Potter Manor.

"A nightmare," she muttered to no one.

It was a week after the big battle in which they saw Dumbledore die. She and Harry went there after escaping from Hogwarts following Professor Dumbledore's death.

_She and Harry looked up and watched in horror as Dumbledore fell to the ground. Then their attention was turned to Heinzl – the ancient Dark Lord began to fade away._

"_Now's our chance," Harry said. He cast a non-verbal and wandless disarming charm and the Elder Wand flew into Harry's hands. "That'll stop him from harming anyone else." He also summoned the Gaunt ring from Heinzl as it fell to the ground._

_Suddenly, everyone turned to face them. _

"_TRAITOR!" some Muggle-borns shouted. Curses were aimed at the duo by the Muggle-borns. Harry picked Hermione up and with Neville, Ginny, Sirius and Remus protecting them, they made it out of the Great Hall._

_But there were others following them. Harry made his way to the doors in the Entrance Hall, but the force of magic from Heinzl's spell had forced them shut._

"_Looks like we'll have to take the long way," Harry grumbled. The group made their way up the stairs with Neville and Ginny firing curses and shield charms to protect their friends – Hermione was too weak to fight. _

_Fred and George Weasley came into the area and managed to cause a diversion allowing Harry and Hermione to slip away unnoticed. They made it to the one-eyed witch statue and managed to get it to open with the help of a curse, as the energy from Heinzl's spell had stopped that from opening normally as well._

_After making it into Honeydukes, Harry concentrated and both he and Hermione popped away. They reappeared in Potter Manor where Dobby brought some potions to help heal Hermione._

Hermione walked into the dining room to see her parents having breakfast with Harry (who was very much alive). After escaping, Hermione feared the Purebloods might retaliate by attacking her parents so she and Harry went to their dental practice and convinced them to go into hiding temporary. After getting the locum dentists to take over the practice for a while, they went into hiding at Potter Manor.

-

Later that day, Harry and Hermione were in a conservatory going over notes about the battle with Heinzl.

"That spell he used must have drained the majority of the magic he stole from all the purebloods." Hermione theorised, "That's got to be why he faded away."

"We'll never be able to use that spell on him – I'm still wary of the idea of having to kill him," Harry answered.

"We'll never be able to use the spell full stop. It would kill both of us. I don't think he would risk using it again unless he gets enough power to have a permanent corporeal form," continued Hermione. "But there has got to be a way this can be used against him. Normal spells won't work on him now that he is a ghost again, but there has got to be something that can force him into the afterlife."

"It's a shame there is nothing about him in the history books. While Gryffindor's story was informative, I think there are things that were kept from us," Harry countered.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it made out that Heinzl invented the animagus process but in the next memory, it looks like he tried it but it was botched up. According to _Hogwarts,_ _A History_ (he and Hermione had read it together to try and find clues), the Founders and their ancestors all had the power to turn into animals. So either _A History _is wrong (Hermione looked shocked at such a thought) or there is something we are not being told."

Hermione was going through another book, trying to find some reference to anyone with the last name Heinzl.

"By the looks of things, he was childless," Hermione mentioned.

"A lot of families died out during the Dark Ages," Harry replied, remembering a conversation with Dumbledore in the summer, "Remember, Dumbledore told us about the Hallows – one of each being owned by a member of the Peverell family – that family no longer exists although Dumbledore said I was a descendent of that family; that's why I have the invisibility cloak."

"Do we know who the first Potter was?" Hermione asked.

"No. We've probably not found the right book yet. I've even tried to ask Julius but he seems tight lipped on the matter," answered Harry.

"Do you think he knows something? Gryffindor mentioned his loyal agent Julius – surly it can't be our Julius?"

"There is that chance. I personally think he knows something about Heinzl and is too afraid to tell us."

Before they could do or say anything else, the floo kicked in and Sirius and Remus came in.

"Well, that's it!" Sirius declared.

"What's happened?" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts has been closed by the International Confederation of Wizards pending a full enquiry into the state of the wizarding world in this country," Sirius replied. "Most wizarding businesses are also being temperorary shut down pending enquiries. It seems Mr. Furlong does carry a lot of weight with the Italian Ministry after all. It was them who called the enquiry."

Hermione looked in sadness at the mention of the Furlong family – she still felt guilt at times over Serenity Furlong sacrificing her life to save Hermione.

"What can they do?" asked Harry.

"Well, if they are not happy with what is happening and the lack of response from the Ministry on the matter, they can invoke a rarely used law to remove Lord Reekon from office and dissolve the Wizengamot. Then they will either appoint a new Minister and Wizengamot themselves or hold elections."

"That'll never happen," Hermione replied.

"I'm afraid you're right there. England has the worst record when it comes to democracy, Muggle-born rights and their treatment. Even the Middle East countries treat their Muggle-borns properly," Sirius said. He looked grim – the young couple knew he was not telling them everything. "That's not all though. Take a look at this." He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and passed it to Harry and Hermione. It was a Ministry produced pamphlet.

**SUPPORT HARRY POTTER FOR ORDER OF MERLIN, FIRST CLASS**

**THE BOY WHO LIVED! THE CHAMPION OF PUREBLOODS!**

_We all know Harry James Potter as being the one who vanquished Lord Voldemort – we are not afraid to speak his name. For four years, you will have seen him excel at his studies at Hogwarts along with gaining legendary status among Quidditch fans – young and old – by being the youngest Seeker in a century and NEVER losing a game (the fact Dementors caused him to lose one match does not count – the opposing team offered a legal replay). You will also have seen him with a Muggle-born girlfriend and a blood traitor as a former best friend. While you may cringe at the heir to a major pureblood family associating with such people, those two have taught him a lot about this world which his Muggle relatives and we thank them for this._

_During the battle at Hogwarts last week which saw several students along with a teacher and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore being killed, he risked his life to help us, fighting the ghost Heinzl. It is to be noted that he only started fighting the ghost after Ginny Weasley – Pureblood Princess and the Heir of Godric Gryffindor – was hurt by the Dark Lord._

_He will not leave his Muggle-born girlfriend, who is soon to be his wife, and will retaliate strongly against anyone who attempts to harm her. His actions are protected, being the heir to a major pureblood family. Potters have had a long standing tradition of marrying Muggle-borns, but remember, the Potters were one of the first families in this world to receive magic. _

_For this, we support a nomination for Mr. Potter to receive an Order of Merlin, First Class for his actions in protecting the Purebloods. A nomination for a Second Class, Order of Merlin is made for Hermione Jean Granger. She also fought the ghost and was seriously hurt by him. Research has revealed that she may not be all she seems. _

"What a load of crap," Harry yelled, screwing up the parchment and threw it towards the fire – it missed.

"_Champion of Purebloods?_ Who came up with that rubbish?" asked Hermione.

"Percy Weasley – he was promoted to become Lord Reekon's Junior Undersecretary and part of his job is to produce such propaganda." Sirius answered.

"If the Muggle-borns see this, we're finished," Harry said, "I'm not a Champion of Purebloods. I was helping protect my friend."

"An article for the paper is called for," Hermione declared, summoning a piece of parchment and there and then, she began writing.

"What about this crap about her being not all she seems?" Harry asked.

-

There were several headlines in _The Potter Press _over the next couple of days:

**PEACE TALKS FALTER**

_At the behest of the Italian Ministry of Magic, representatives of the Purebloods and Muggle-borns met with a representative of the Italian Ministry of Magic to try and come up with terms for cessation of hostilities. This was held in a hotel room in France, being neutral territory._

_The Purebloods demanded the following things:_

_Restriction on the number of Muggle-borns who are educated at Hogwarts_

_No Muggle-borns will work for the Ministry or Magical Businesses_

_Serious Restriction on Muggle-born breeding, especially into pureblood families_

_Their representative stated, "We would rather Muggle-borns not attend Hogwarts at all but they need to learn to control their magical cores. Following education on such matters, they would be obliviated. Anyone who doesn't seem to have much power will have their magic bound and memories altered." This comment caused outrage with both the Italian Ministry representative and the Muggle-borns._

_The Muggle-borns made the following demands themselves:_

_Muggle-borns permitted to sit on the Wizengamot – they are the first of their family to have magic and so should be entitled to have a seat on the court._

_Muggle-borns should be permitted to start businesses and work for companies run by Purebloods._

_The term Mudblood should be classed as a racist term and offenders heavily fined_

_The Purebloods laughed when they read these demands. There were serious arguments following this which lead to a Pureblood witch killing the Muggle-born representative. It appeared that the Muggleborns made a very valid point that the Purebloods, through their preference of marrying their cousins and/or only Purebloods means that that branch of magic will either die out with no more Purebloods born, or that children of Purebloods would be born Squibs. French Aurors arrested the witch and sentenced her to jail. British Minister of Magic Lord Reekon protested the sentence and requested that the witch be extradited to England._

"_We will not extradite murderers to a country who will release them because of their crimes against a Muggle-born," the French Department of Law Enforcement said._

_-_

The next headline stunned everyone:

**PUREBLOOD STUDENT FOUND MURDERED**

_It has just been revealed that Pureblood student Theodore Nott was found murdered in his home last night. He made the headlines when he murdered pureblood student Serenity Furlong, when he intended to murder Muggle-born Hermione Granger._

_A letter of confession was sent to the Potter Press – Mr. Nott's killer was none other than Serenity's father Patrick J K Furlong. He admitted to the crime and stated that he committed it under the rarely used "International Pureblood Right of Vengeance." He stated that he was sickened by the fact that the Ministry refused to prosecute Mr. Nott for the murder on the grounds that he was intending to murder a Muggle-born._

_Mr. Furlong and his family have been placed under the protection of the Italian Ministry who have closed their borders to any English Pureblood._

There was a third article which interested everyone.

**HARRY POTTER – NOT A CHAMPION BUT A LOYAL FRIEND**

_It has come to the attention of the Potter Press that Percy Weasley, Junior Undersecretary to the Minister has issued propaganda proclaiming Harry Potter to be the Champion of Purebloods. _

_It states that Mr. Potter risked his life to try and defeat the ghost Heinzl after a pureblood witch was attacked by the ghost. _

_Mr. Potter would like to dispel reports that he is a champion of Purebloods but he was only protecting his friend._

"_I am not a champion of Purebloods," he stated. "I was protecting my friend who happened to be a Pureblood. I would do the same for anyone – pureblood, half-blood and Muggle-born."_

_Mr. Weasley nominated Mr. Potter for an Order of Merlin, First Class for his actions and a Second Class Order of Merlin for his Muggle-born girlfriend Hermione Granger, on the grounds that the ghost nearly killed her. Both Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger have turned down these accolades on the grounds of the treatment the Ministry gives the Muggle-borns._

_-_

"What's everything coming to, Harry?" Hermione asked after the news headlines were read out.

"I have no idea," Harry replied. His line of thought was broken as Hedwig flew to him and dropped a letter in front of him. He picked it up and read it:

"It's from a friend of ours in the Ministry – they say that because we are in a state of war, the Ministry are seizing control of the newspaper."

"They can't do that – can they?" Hermione asked.

"I would rather blow up the Potter Press than give it to the Ministry! Who knows what they would print about Muggle-borns?" Harry yelled in an angry voice, before leaving the wards and apparrating.

-

The following day, two Aurors entered the building which housed _The Potter Press_. Their orders were to seize the paper and arrest all of its staff. But they could see no one. The two walked into the main printing area. There was still no one there, but they could see a big box on the floor.

The curious Aurors examined it. It seemed to be a muggle device being powered by magic. There were numbers on it: **00:15 **and were going down.

"I think this is a muggle weapon!" one Auror said, "Let's get out of here!" The two disapparrated away just before the timer ran out and the building exploded.

-

"What did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked later that day. They had received a report from Gringotts informing them that the _Potter Press _building had been destroyed in an explosion.

"Rigged the place to blow – I was not leaving anything for the Ministry to get their dirty hands on. With the help of some new trusted friends, I managed to relocate the paper to a new location."

"But now that you're not obeying the Ministry by giving them the paper, you'll be publishing a renegade paper," Hermione said.

"If published in this country. Subscribers will from now on receive the _Il profeta quotidiano_ – Italian for _Daily Prophet_. A loophole in the law states that the Ministry cannot take over overseas based newspapers."

There was no time for Hermione to sort him out as they had to attend Dumbledore's will reading.

-

Harry and Hermione were surprised when they reached Gringotts. There were only a few people there, including Hermione's parents, Professor McGonagall, the Weasley family (who were very close to Dumbledore) and Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. A Ministry official was also there to observe things.

A goblin came in and everyone sat down.

"Good morning everyone," he began. "You are here to hear the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The goblin got a piece of parchment out and began to read.

_This is the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore. I am of fair mind as I make out this will and I have not been affected by potions or mind control spells._

_First of all, I wish to leave 100,000 galleons to my faithful friend and Deputy Headmistress Minevra McGonagall._

_Secondly, I leave my shares in the Hogs Head pub to my brother Alberforth. He will understand why I won't leave him any money; he severed all ties with the Dumbledore family when he came of age._

_To Fred and George Weasley, I leave them all their pranking equipment that I confiscated over the years._

_Now, onto the serious business. The rest of my family fortune is left to Hogwarts to help support those who cannot afford to pay the fees and stuff._

_To Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, the grandchildren I never had (_Hermione shed a few tears at this), _I leave my Pensieve and all my memories. The knowledge stored in this memories need to be shared among future generations, and not die with me. Harry, many of the memories are of your parents. There are a lot of good moments there ranging from their sorting to the moment Lily found out she got 12 O's on her O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's. _

_I also leave Harry Potter my collection of antique broomsticks – some of them are dating back to the 1500's. _

_I am also leaving Hermione Granger my personal library and stargazing equipment. This includes my giant telescope which resides in my office._

The Ministry official scribbled notes down on a piece of parchment. The goblin turned to him.

"Has the Ministry got any objections to any part of this will they would like to file?"

"Not at this time," the official said. "I would like you to withhold delivery of the Pensive and memories until the Ministry has had a chance to examine them, though."

"What for?" Harry shouted.

"We need to make sure Dumbledore is not trying to pass on secret messages via the Pensieve memories."

Hermione stepped forward. "I can assure you that there are no secret messages being passed on. Master Goblin, please can you have the Pensieve deposited into the Potter Vaults please?"

Alberforth Dumbledore stepped forward. "As Albus Dumbledore's only surviving relative, I object to the request of the Ministry and ask that you comply with Miss Granger's request."

"It will be done," the goblin said.

-

After they returned from the will reading, Harry and Hermione went back into the library hoping to discover something they could use to deal with Heinzl.

"Harry! Look at this," Hermione shouted, running to Harry, holding a book.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Take a look," Hermione gestured.

Harry took the book and looked at it – the page Hermione indicated showed a very familiar middle aged man holding a baby. Under the picture, there was a caption reading:

**JULIUS, THE FIRST POTTER BEING CRADLED BY HIS GODFATHER, ELDRAD HEINZL**

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.

**Yes, we know the chapter title is also the title of Chapter Seven of **_**Deathly Hallows **_**but it seemed an appropriate title for this chapter.**


	19. The Colour of Magic

**Acknowlegements to the series Visionaries – Knights of the Magical Light and the Doctor Who episode Utopia, written by Russel. T. Davies for some of the ideas used in this chapter.**

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Harry Potter and the Muggle-Born Uprising**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Colour of Magic**

Harry looked at the picture Hermione showed him. The Heinzl in it looked normal, nothing like his appearance now and in Gryffindor's later memories.

He walked over to the picture of Julius.

"Julius – we know you know Eldrad Heinzl," he began. "Please tell us what you know before everyone in the wizarding world gets wiped out."

The person in the portrait looked grim. "Yes, I know Eldrad, or I thought I did. The picture you see is of the old Eldrad. One who had not yet been contaminated by the Dark Arts."

"What can you tell us about him?" asked Hermione.

"A lot, but I will need to take you back to the origins of magic first."

"Contrary to what has been taught, magic has not always been around. Ignore those claims by members of some families who say their family have had magic since the beginning of time – that is not true.

"In another dimension, there was a war of magic and high technology. The leaders were the legendary wizard Merlin and his brother Merklyn. I will show you what I can."

And as Harry and Hermione looked on, the entire room was transformed into a medieval setting.

"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, "How are you doing this? There's no Pensieve in this room."

"You're right, Hermione," Julius replied, "There is no Pensieve in the room – this room IS a Pensieve. When I had my portrait made, I used Runes and some of my own spells to help convert the room into a Pensieve, which can play back the memories I fed into the portrait before my death."

"Impressive. Are there any copies of the Runes and spells anywhere about?" Hermione asked, excited at the chance to learn new magic.

"Hermione!" Harry interrupted, "There is a time and place for that, but we need to learn about Heinzl and the origins of magic first."

_The image turned and showed a world which apparently had high levels of technology._

"This is the planet Prysmos. The occupants had taken control of all sources of energy, generated by the planet's three suns, and enjoyed a life of comfort and ease for over 10,000 years."

_The pictures showed people enjoying themselves. Then the picture changed to show the planet's three suns changing position._

"Everything changed when the three blazing suns of Prysmos realigned, signalling the end of the age of technology."

_Julius showed images of technology failing all over the planet. Aircraft shut down and crashed. Constructions machines deactivated and building materials crashed into buildings under construction, demolishing them. Futuristic cars stopped in the middle of the various roads, their occupants getting out and asking among themselves._

"_Scientists are unable to explain the loss of technology from the planet, but authorities warn against panic," a female news reporter said, but seconds later, all TV screens went blank._

"As the last vestiges of technology died on the planet, the Age of Magic began but it would take time before men would believe this."

_Years passed and the pictures changed to show a medieval type environment. The old cities were abandoned, almost ruined. Old flying machines lay in junkyards. Castles were now standing. _

"Ten years passed and as the old order collapsed, a new primitive order rose from the rubble."

_Warriors could be seen fighting with swords, whips and other primitive weapons. An army being led by a villain tried to use ladders to storm a castle, but the leader of the good guys ran along the ramparts using his whip to capsize the ladders and send the climbers into the moat._

"Unknown to these people, wizards had lived on Prysmos for centuries. Merklyn was keen to use his powers to help the people. His mentor, Merlin, was against it but when he tried to interfere in his plans, Merkyln sent him to the Wizard's Jail, where many wizards had been imprisoned by Merlin."

"Merklyn issued a challenge to all interested parties to make their way to his shrine where they would be rewarded with magic beyond their wildest dreams. Fourteen people made it."

_They could now see inside a huge shrine. An elderly man with a long beard holding an orb released magic and gave it to the fourteen people. On chest plates on their armour, an animal appeared._

"But the magic could not be given out like in our world. Each of the fourteen knights received an animal totem, which they could transform into at will. It was the predecessor of the animagus transformation some of us can use."

"What were the animals?" Hermione asked.

"A lion, an eagle, a bear, a cheetah, a dolphin, a fox, a wolf, a gorilla, an armadillo, a phylot, a beetle, a lizard, a shark and a Mollusca. Two of the animals are indigenous to Prysmos."

"Eight of the knights were also given a staff which contained a single separate power. Each was charged with a special power – Wisdom, Light-Speed, Knowledge, Strength, Decay, Destruction, Fear and Invulnerability."

"Merklyn was a manipulative person. He ensured that each staff could only be used once, forcing the knights to return to him to charge them. Because the Spectral Knights wanted to use the magic to help their people, he could get them to do tasks for him."

_The picture changed to show the good guys collecting items for Merklyn. _

"The Darkling Lords were not so easy to control. Once, there was a plague which threatened to kill magic users. Four knights – two on each side – escaped by not being in their cities at the time. They went to Merklyn for help. Watch and observe."

_The picture changed to the shrine. Merklyn was in front of his huge cauldron. _

"_I sent the Darkling Lords on a quest for the ingredients a month ago," Merklyn said._

"Despite everything, the two factions still fought for control of Prysmos. Each side searched for a tactical advantage. The knights who were not given staffs were given the power to infuse machines with magic."

_The picture changed to see the knights fighting each other. There were occasional shots which showed good guys placed in a machine which removed the magical totem. Vehicles were also used with deadly weapons._

"Eventually, the Darkling Lords rebelled and managed to steal Merklyn's orb and sent him to the Wizard's jail. But the orb was not meant to be used by mere mortals. They unleashed a great power which threatened to destroy the planet," Julius said.

_The picture changed to show the planet falling to pieces. Storms ravaged the planet, earthquakes destroyed cities and homes. The Darkling Lords made their way to the Wizard's jail._

"They returned the sphere to Merklyn but it was too late for him to reverse the damage. Disgusted by the way the Darkling Lords abused the power; he decided to leave Prysmos and its inhabitants to their fate. He jumped dimensions to Earth and arrived there in the 7th century. Unknown to him, he had arrived in the only major inhabited area of the planet that was not magical. Centuries before, various areas had created magical beings. But England was unaffected. Merklyn set the challenge again and twelve people won the honour of being the original twelve magical families in England. But the magic was different."

"Who were they?" Harry asked, already suspecting the answer.

"I do not know the full names but the family names were: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Lovegood, Pevelle, Longbottom, Weasley, Bones, Shacklebolt, Black and Tonks," Julius answered.

Both Harry and Hermione were fascinated by the list of names.

"So those claims by Malfoy that his family are first generation purebloods from the time magic began are just idle boasts?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy? From what I made out from genealogy books written since my portrait was charmed, the first Malfoy to receive magic were in the 16th century and before then, they were French Muggles."

Harry laughed at this.

_The picture changed to show the people receiving magic. But they did not have totems like their Prysmos counterparts or magical staffs, and of course, being the seventh century, there was no technology to infuse with magic. They all had an animal form but was completely different to the Prysmos knights._

"As you know, there was a decision made by the early Ministry to keep our world secret but what was not known, was that there was a decision by the original twelve after Tonks was killed by Muggles after he showed a display of magic."

"But our friend Tonks' father was a Muggle. Surely he can't be descended from that Tonks," argued Harry.

"You may well think that, Harry, but I could tell from the moment she entered this house she was a descendent from that Tonks. His son, from which the line carried on, was the first Squib. The line of Squibs carried on until your friend Nymphadora.

"Time went on and the magical lines started. Merklyn set up a base on a mountain and named it Iron Mountain, after his shrine on Prysmos. There he remained until a few hundred years later. I was born five years after Hogwarts was founded. For a reason I do not know, the family name was changed to Potter. When Heinzl went on his reign of terror, Merklyn returned to try and stop him. Some people reported that Heinzl killed him but others reported that Merklyn was frozen and was buried deep under what would become Azkaban prison.

"Heinzl was a good friend of my parents and they named him my godfather. When he began his reign of terror against the purebloods, he left the family alone – we said that we would not fight him."

"What can you tell us about his reign of terror? Gryffindor's memories don't tell us much," asked Hermione.

"I know what the memories say. I viewed them before depositing them in Gringotts. It does not tell the complete story. Heinzl despised Muggles for what they did to his mother. He was a strong opponent to Slytherin's view that Muggle-borns be prevented from learning magic. It was Slytherin himself who invented two of what are now called the Unforgivable curses – _Avada Kedavra _and _Imperius_. Heinzl invented the _Cruciatus _in retaliation of Slytherin using the Imperius Curse on friends of his. Heinzl was not always unstable. He invented the potion which would help discover the animagus form but it was sabotaged. What you see of him is a result of that. His animal form was implanted on his human form. That and a rare brain torture curse Slytherin used on him drove him insane. It was this action and Slytherin's views which led him to declare war on the Purebloods."

_The picture changed to a meeting. Julius was watching at a door. It showed Heinzl urging eleven Muggle-born students to join forces with him. Each had been subjected to the Cruciatus curse by Slytherin after the Founders told him about it._

"My best friend Turoc was one of those students. After Heinzl was vanquished, they changed their names, appearances and blood status in order to hide. Then, there was no way of checking the truth of their statements. Veritaserum would not be invented for another four hundred years. However, before Heinzl and his followers could leave, Heinzl vanished. Slytherin said he killed him. I believe Slytherin killed him in the Chamber of Secrets. I've seen the Chamber, just like you, Harry. I theorise that Heinzl spelled his body to release his ghost on his death which would allow him to regain a corporeal form with the right circumstances. I believe Merklyn was removed because the magic of Iron Mountain can complete the task. But no-one could find it afterwards. Then Heinzl was vanquished."

"Iron Mountain still exists and only Merklyn or his heirs can get into it. I believe we are his heirs. Harry, you must protect the magic otherwise if Heinzl gets hold of it, he'll be unstoppable."

"Where is it?" asked Hermione.

"It is reported to be in Italy, in the mountains near Rome," Julius answered.

"How kind of you to reveal this information, my old friend," a voice spoke. Harry and Hermione turned around to see the ghost form of Heinzl standing in the library.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"Simple folk, Muggles. Very easy to hide within. Being someone who can enter the Manor, Miss. Granger's mother just walked into the house with me inside her."

"If you harmed my mother, Heinzl, I will kill you!" Hermione threatened.

"She has not been harmed. I instructed her to leave after I was finished with her. I always suspected your real father was Merklyn, Julius," Heinzl said. "You should have helped me but you didn't. I thought we were friends."

"I was not going to tell you how to get into Iron Mountain – people are not meant to be in control of that much power."

"Very well, if you will not tell me what I want to know, then I will get that information and the power to enter it by force."

Heinzl put his fist through the portrait, ignoring Julius' screams coming from it. Both Harry and Hermione looked on in horror, not knowing what to do. He waited a few moments, absorbing the information Julius held. He then pulled his arm out, holding a crystal.

"Harry," Julius' weak voice could be heard, "That is Potter Manor's ward crystal. If he gains his power through that, the Manor will be defenceless! The influx of power might even destroy the Manor! You must stop him!"

Heinzl took the crystal in both hands. Without a second thought, he broke it in two. He stood in a star shaped stance as the energy fired from the crystal, engulfing his body. Harry and Hermione reached out to him as his body solidified, Heinzl screaming as the energy poured through his body.

People from miles around could see the light show coming from what they thought was a small cabin. American tourists thought they were seeing the famous Northern Lights.

-

At Hogwarts, the staff was holding a meeting on reopening the school. The Minister of Magic, along with Amelia Bones, was also there. Suddenly, Sirius stood up and ran to the fireplace.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

"It's Harry," Sirius said, taking some powder and throwing it onto the fire. "DIAGON LILY!" But nothing happened. He repeated the process but nothing happened. Remus did the same but nothing happened.

"Can we resume this meeting later – something's wrong," Sirius asked, running towards the door.

"Maybe he turned off the floo as a prank," McGonagall suggested.

"He wouldn't have done that," Sirius replied. McGonagall and Flitwick went after Sirius and Remus. As soon as the four got beyond the Hogwarts wards, the two Marauders got their fellow teachers to grab hold of their arms.

"We'll have to side-apparate you. It's part of the security measures Harry's ancestor built into the house," Sirius explained. The four vanished....

-

... and reappeared in the hall of Potter Manor, well, what was left of it. The four adults looked on in horror. They ran around the house, calling out to Harry and Hermione. The house was a wreck. There were traces of explosions, burn marks on what was left of walls, pages of books scattered everywhere. Harry and Hermione's bedrooms were still intact, the remnants of a shield ward protecting them. Sirius remembered being told that the master rooms were heavily warded with their own ward crystals to protect the inhabitants from repeated attack.

The four ended up in what was left of the library.

"Looks like this is where the fire started," Flitwick commented, looking around. Sirius screamed as he saw two bodies lying on the ground – Harry and Hermione. The foursome ran over to them where Flitwick scanned them with his wand. With tears in his eyes, he looked up to his friends.

"I'm sorry, Sirius," he began, "but they're dead."

Sirius' cries could be heard for mile around as he was told the last link to his best friend was dead.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	20. Aftermath

_More acknowledgements to Visionaries – Knights of the Magical Light for a few of the ideas used in this chapter. _

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Twenty**

**Aftermath**

The papers were full of the same articles the following day following the announcement of Harry and Hermione's deaths. This particular one was published in _The Quibbler_.

**THE BOY WHO LIVED IS DEAD!**

**By Anna Jesse**

_It was announced by the British Ministry of Magic late last night that Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter was found dead in his home along with his Muggle-born girlfriend Hermione Granger. Both seemed to be victims of the ancient ghost Heinzl. His home, Potter Manor, was discovered to be a burned out shell. The cause of the deaths and the destruction of the house is still being investigated although Mr. Potter's house-elf Dobby reported seeing the ghost Heinzl in the house and he, along with Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, tried to prevent the ghost from destroying the Manor's ward crystal, the destruction of which apparently destroyed the house._

_Harry James Potter was the only son of James and Lily Potter, a Pureblood and Muggle-born couple. Following their deaths at Halloween in 1981, which also saw the demise of Lord Voldemort, Harry was sent by the late Albus Dumbledore to Lily Potter's Muggle sister and brother-in-law, where Harry spent 12 years being treated worse than any Pureblood treats their house-elves. The Dursleys constantly told Harry that his parents were worthless drunks who died in a car crash (a Muggle machine to take people places fast) and hid the fact he was a wizard, the truth only coming out when Hogwarts gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid delivered his Hogwarts letter, the Dursleys being determined to prevent him from attending Hogwarts. He was sorted into Gryffindor and later achieved fame by becoming the youngest student to join the house Quidditch team in over a century. Harry never lost a game despite jinxed brooms and rogue Bludgers, only losing a game in his third year because of a Dementor attack. During his third year, his godfather Sirius Black cleared his name and became Harry's guardian. During his fourth year, he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, which he later won. _

_I have discovered that his Muggle relations were found dead on the first day of term – apparently murdered by Vernon Dursley's sister Marge who is now in jail awaiting trial. _

_Harry was named Gryffindor Prefect and Quidditch Captain just before his fifth year..._

There were a few words of tribute by his friends and people who knew him. There was also a small tribute to Hermione.

-

Ron Weasley looked at the Ministry-produced leaflet which also announced Harry's death with sorrow on his face. Despite the way he had treated his former best friend since Harry had started dating Hermione, he had hoped to become proper friends again. But those thoughts lead to even more thoughts. He shook the look of sorrow off his face and thought of something. Thanks to his father's obsession with Muggle items, he had seen their newspapers which featured former boyfriends and girlfriends of celebrities and famous people sell so-called 'kiss-and-tell' stories and make some money out of it. He began to consider what the Ministry's new version of _The Daily Prophet _would pay him for a detailed account of what it was like to be the sidekick of the Boy-Who-Lived for two and a half years. He would need to speak to Percy. Maybe there could be extra money if he was to alter a few things.

-

Sirius proved to be the bane of the Ministry over the next couple of days. He asserted his authority as Harry's godfather to arrange his burial. He decided to bury Harry next to his parents in Godric's Hollow. To add to the Ministry's anger, he only allowed a select few to attend – in his words, no 'press-lackeys' or 'pompous Ministry officials.' Insult over injury was added when Sirius allowed the Grangers to attend and there was even greater offence when Sirius allowed Hermione to be buried next to Harry. Mr. And Mrs. Granger were inconsolable at the news of their daughter's death. Both turned to drinking large amounts of alcohol. Neither wanted to work in their surgery.

One day, they were just sitting in the living room with the TV on a random channel when a familiar name could be heard.

"_Today, Marge Dursley was convicted and sentenced to life in prison for three counts of murder. __On September 1__st__, this year, she brutally stabbed her brother Vernon to death, along with her sister-in-law Petunia and nephew Dudley. Police theorize that since Mr. Dursley was made redundant, his constant demands for money so he and his family could continue to live their lavish lifestyles drove her mad. _

"_Ms. Dursley first claimed that the nephew of her sister-in-law was responsible but the claims were thrown out when police discovered that at the time of the murders, he was on the train to attend his boarding school. It has since been discovered that the boy, whose name is being kept secret, lived with the Dursleys since his parents were murdered back in 1991. According to neighbors, the Dursleys treated the boy like a slave and the results of beatings were obvious but Mr. Dursley had bribed the police and social services to look the other way. A former neighbor has told the BBC that a year ago, the boy was placed with the family illegally and that his rightful guardian – Sirius Black – was able to claim custody. Viewers might remember his name from two years ago. He escaped from a prison, apparently where he was still awaiting trial for murdering thirteen people. He was since cleared of all charges when the person who actually did it was caught. It has come to our attention that the boy was found dead in his home two weeks ago. Inquiries into it are ongoing._

"_Marge Dursley was today sentenced to life in prison. She was a former bulldog breeder, who faced investigations many times for alleged cruelty to her animals. This is Anna Marter, outside the Old Bailey._"

-

People flocked to Gringotts when a human working for them leaked the news that Harry's will was due to be read three days after the burial.

"I'm afraid the Potter estate is in limbo," the chief goblin said to everyone.

"Why is that?" someone asked.

"It appears that Mr. Potter made Hermione Granger the main beneficiary in a will dictated to us at the beginning of the year. Miss Granger died without leaving a will. Unfortunately, Miss Granger's parents are muggles and therefore can't inherit Wizarding assets. Therefore, the Potter estate's fate rests with the head of the Goblin council. It is most likely that Sirius Black will become the executor of the estate and will be able to distribute any assets he sees fit."

-

Sirius spent a lot of time thinking about things and he finally made a decision. There was to be a meeting at Hogwarts to discuss the future. He was half listening when one of the Governors made a proposal.

"I therefore propose that the Hogwarts Quidditch stadium be renamed the _Harry Potter Memorial Stadium _in recognition of his talents in the game and the school library be renamed the _Hermione Granger Memorial Library _because of her academic achievements along with the fact the two tried to protect us from the ghost Heinzl," the Governor declared. Sirius finally snapped.

"I don't believe you lot! You have been sprouting anti-Muggle-born crap for weeks now – you forced Hermione to lose her Prefects badge when she had done nothing wrong except have the wrong sort of parentage and now you wish to honor her? I tell you this, she would be turning in her grave and I can also tell you that her parents would never agree to allow you to do this and I refuse to let you use my godson's name to make you lot look good!" he shouted.

"We must be glad then that as Muggles, Miss Granger's parents can't give approval for this to happen. The library name change will be done as soon as possible. Now, with regards to reopening the school, I suggest that all teacher assignments be the same as before, although a new Transfiguration teacher is required now that Minerva McGonagall has assumed full headmistress duties," the governor continued.

"I've got something else to say," Sirius interrupted. "As of this moment, I am tendering my resignation from Hogwarts. I thought long and hard about whether to stay or not, but in the end, decided that there were too many reminders of James, Lily and Harry. I would recommend trying to convince Slughorn to come out of retirement."

He got up to leave. Remus followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Because, Moony, I only just came to the decision. I'd been thinking about it ever since it happened. I only took the job because both Harry and Hermione convinced me I would be able to do some good involving the Slytherins, making sure they didn't turn out to be junior Death Eaters like most of their parents and under the influence of Draco Malfoy."

"But you did a really good job, Sirius," Remus countered. "I heard Slytherins talking and they said because of your positive influence, they were going to turn their backs on the Dark Arts and Draco Malfoy, despite what he might get his father to do and they were going to convince their parents to do the same. So some good has come out of your job. Granted, Malfoy was never going to convert but unlike Snape, you showed him that he is not going to be treated like a prince who can get away with whatever he wants all the time. You made him work for his marks. You weren't here when I first started teaching – Snape would deduct points from Gryffindor just for raising their hand to ask a question, he would award points of Malfoy for bullying."

"Even so, Remus," continued Sirius. "Our friendship means a lot to me, even though it was mainly mine and James' fault you ended up in detention with us, but there's nothing left for me now. The other reason I took the job was so I could be close to Harry, make up for the years I missed out on raising him because I was stupid enough to go after Peter for what he did and ended up in Azkaban because I underestimated him."

"Where will you go?" Remus asked. Over the last couple of days, Remus and Tonks had been staying at his parents' old house while Sirius and Adriana had stayed with the Grangers. The two had been discussing things and she decided to resign if Sirius did.

"We don't really know," answered Sirius. "I wouldn't mind finding a teaching job elsewhere or starting some sort of business."

"Do this for me, Padfoot," Remus asked. "Stay here until they find new staff members. It is very important to find the right person for the job, especially for the job of Head of Slytherin. If they are rushed into finding someone, then it might be the wrong person – they might hire someone who is one of the anti-Muggle-born crowd. With you still here for now, then McGonagall and Flitwick will have time to find a more suitable replacement."

"Alright, Moony," Sirius finally answered. "I will stay here for the time being. But as soon as McGonagall and Flitwick find someone else, I'm off."

-

Neville Longbottom spent most of his time at either St. Mungo's visiting his parents or with Ginny at the Burrow. Gone was the confident teen who had flourished over the last year and a sad teen was in his place. He felt very guilty – at the time of Heinzl's attack on Potter Manor, he was at the Burrow with Ginny. He told her he felt he should have been there – maybe he could have helped.

"It was not your fault, Neville Longbottom," she would say to him, "Even if you were there, you wouldn't have been able to do anything – you would have died, too."

But despite her comforting words, he still blamed himself for not being able to help. He was sure Sirius blamed him for Harry's death. That's why he spent most of his time with his parents – they couldn't blame him for what happened.

To cheer him up, Ginny contacted Luna Lovegood who then convinced her dad to allow Neville to take over the latest issue of The Quibbler to write very lengthy personal tributes to Harry, Hermione and his parents.

-

Ollivander was boxing up the last of the latest wands he had just finished making. He would stack them up later – there was always a student who would need a new wand for some reason. The bell rang and he went to the front of the store to find a tall man standing there.

"I've been expecting you, Eldrad Heinzl," Ollivander said.

"So you know of me then?" Heinzl asked.

"Yes. My ancestors left warnings that if awoken, you might come to our shop to get hold of the Staffs of Power."

"You assume correctly," Heinzl said. "It would avoid bloodshed if you were to hand them over now."

"Sadly, I don't have them, Heinzl," the wand maker replied. "The power of the staffs was transferred to a wand core eight hundred years ago and will only work if implanted in a wand. Then you will need to know the magical code words in order to activate the power." Without Heinzl noticing, Ollivander reached under the counter for a particular wand. "You're welcome to have a look if you like."

Heinzl walked towards the back of the shop. Ollivander picked up the wand and pointed it at the old Dark Lord.

"_Three suns aligned pour forth their light..._" But Ollivander never got the chance to finish casting the ancient power of strength for Heinzl turned around and cast a powerful stunner which sent the old man flying. Heinzl walked over to him and picked up the wand. Using a spell, he extracted the core – a phoenix feather – and merged it with his wand. He had recovered it from the place he had hidden it just over nine hundred years ago. Heinzl felt the power flowing – he already knew how to cast the eight ancient spells.

"Thank you old man. And now, to pay the price for attempting to kill me. _By nature's hand, by craft, by arts. What once was one – now fly apart!_"

A creature flew out of the wand and as Heinzl left, it began to smash the store to pieces, destroying everything in its path.

-

The Ministry had a final trump card to play involving Harry – they could now award him a posthumous First Class Order of Merlin for his tireless work in helping defeat Heinzl, defending many people in the process. It was also decided to award Hermione one. Percy Weasley (who got on well with her) told the Minister that it would not be right to give Harry one and not her, mainly because the ghost seriously harmed her during the attack in which Dumbledore was killed.

The ceremony was held in Diagon Alley with great publicity. Lots of people attended, to hear a ton of crap about Harry (which was given to the Minister by Rita Skeeter, who had conducted the interview with Ron). The main people who knew Harry well knew it was a ton of crap because they knew the truth (for instance, Harry did not bribe anyone, especially Dumbledore and McGonagall with large amounts of Galleons to be put on to the Gryffindor Quidditch team; Ron was NOT his personal Quidditch coach; Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters were not his press officers and the one which bent the camels back was the report that Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet were his official mistresses (it was even reported that Alicia was expecting Harry's firstborn)!) and would have corrected him if they could have gotten away with it.

Ron was smiling during this, while the interview was being read out. He had been paid 150 galleons for his insights into the life of the Boy-Who-Lived. He knew most of what he said was lies but who was going to notice? The main people who would notice were dead.

-

Ron was not smiling the next day. It appeared that people who knew the truth had spread the story that it was lies. Rita Skeeter was quick to point out that Ron said everything that went into the article.

The first thing came when he went into Quality Quidditch Supplies to buy a new broom. The shopkeeper said it would be disrespectful to Harry's memory for him to allow Ron to buy a broom using the blood money he was paid for the worthless pack of lies he told the papers.

Susan Bones refused to speak to him and had her aunt put a charm on her which prevented owl post sent by him from being delivered to her.

Fred and George refused to speak to him. With the permission of Angelina and Alicia (also including Katie), they planned a major prank to be played on him.

Lavender Brown and the Patil sisters sent him very loud Howlers with pranks of their own – exploding make-up kits (their own invention, nothing to do with Fred and George, although they planned to make some good money by selling them the idea).

Oliver Wood decided to convince most of the Quidditch teams in England not to give Ron the chance to try out for their teams should he apply. They agreed with Oliver, especially since he revealed via Pensieve memories and Veritaserum that HE taught Harry a lot regarding Quidditch, not Ron.

McGonagall was also one to send him a Howler, because of the claims he made in the interview that Harry bribed both her and Dumbledore to allow him to join the team when first years weren't normally permitted to join it.

-

The Ministry was sitting in a closed session to decide what to do with the Muggle-borns. With a loud bang, the door opened and Heinzl marched in. Everyone looked at him with defiance.

"What are you doing here, parasite?" Minister Reekon asked.

"I am here to make my demands known, Minister," said Heinzl.

"Why should we listen to any demands a terrorist like you make?" someone asked.

"Because if you do not listen, then you will die. I have gained the power of the famous staffs of power and will use them," replied Heinzl.

"Very well, what do you want?" Reekon asked.

"I want full rights for Muggle-borns. I want them to have the same rights and privileges as you blood-heads."

"Impossible!" one person shouted.

"I don't care what you have," Reekon declared, "I am not going to grant equal rights to the Muggle-borns just because you say so. If I had my way, I'd exterminate the whole lot of them!"

A few Ministry workers then realized that Reekon had gone too far. Heinzl took out a wand and pointed it at the Minister.

"DO NOT INSULT MY KIND AGAIN, MINISTER!" he said in a loud voice.

"I WILL NOT BE INTIMIDATED!"

"_By what creeps, what crawls, by what does not, let all that grows recede and rot!_" A beam of light fired from Heinzl's wand and before anyone could do anything, it hit the Minister. Before everyone's eyes, he began to decay.

"You've killed him!" someone said.

"No, he is not dead. He will remain like that until he dies. I can reverse his condition – if given an incentive to," Heinzl said.

"I will not bow down to terrorist demands!" Reekon shouted as loud as he could but his vocal cords were also decayed. Heinzl turned to leave.

"You have three days in which to accept my demands otherwise the Minister will decay to death. Just send a message confirming acceptance of them by owl. They will find me." He began to leave.

"Wait!" a Ministry official called, "Is Harry Potter really dead?"

Heinzl stopped. "Yes, he is dead. He and his mate thought they could challenge me and paid the ultimate price." He walked away. "One final thing – _Finite Incantatum _cannot reverse the spell." Heinzl left the room.

The following day, the Ministry propaganda parchment reported the attack and quoted Percy Weasley as saying that new laws were being discussed that day. The International Confederation of Wizards was not permitted to be in on the talks – their representatives being expelled from the country.

-

Two weeks later, Annabeth Furlong was slowly walking along a field at her home. She had just laid some flowers on her younger sister's grave and was on her way back to the house. Not looking where she was going, she tripped over something. As she got up, she saw two people lying on the ground.... one of them sported the traces of a familiar lightning bolt scar.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	21. Harry Lives

_More acknowledgements to Visionaries – Knights of the Magical Light for ideas involving the ancient spells. _

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Harry Lives!**

The eyes of the young man opened. He found himself in what was obviously a girl's bedroom. Sitting just near the bed was a young girl. She left the room and moments later, returned with a man who was obviously her father.

"Mr. Potter, how nice to see you return to the world of the living," he said.

Harry looked at the man. He then recognised the man as Patrick Furlong – the man who was the human manager of the Potter accounts. The girl next to him was his eldest daughter Annabeth.

"How did I get here?" Harry asked.

"You tell me, Mr. Potter. Annabeth here found both you and Miss Granger in the grounds, called for help and we brought you in. You and Miss Granger are supposed to be dead. What happened?"

"Well sir, Heinzl paid a trip to Potter Manor and absorbed the power of the Manor's ward crystal. Hermione and I tried to stop him but as he gained lifeforce and the power, we felt our souls being ripped from our bodies. He fed on our magic and life energy, too."

Mr. Furlong looked on in surprise.

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry – she's here too, in another room. What else happened?"

"We saw things – other worlds which showed what happened if the Muggle-born War took different directions. Most of which ended up with the Muggles being involved because of the mysterious disappearances of children, most of whom were found murdered. Somehow, the existence of Hogwarts was revealed by Muggle technology and armies were sent to attack. In one world, the Muggles wiped out Hogwarts and everyone in it by firing nuclear missiles."

"I think things might end up going that way, Mr. Potter. I'll tell you about it in a moment."

"Then we saw people. I saw the ancient wizard Merklyn while Hermione saw Rowena Ravenclaw. Both confirmed we were their heirs. Hermione was surprised, she always thought she was a Muggle-born and was shocked to find out that the majority of her family were Squibs until Ravenclaw's magic re-awoke in her. They awoke their powers in us, including all knowledge of Iron Mountain, which is near an Italian Potter property."

"It is – it's just near here," Mr. Furlong said. Harry looked at him surprised.

"This is a Potter property – your ancestors leased it to my ancestors over 300 years ago. We always knew the mountain that is a mile away was known as Iron Mountain, but no one was ever able to climb or walk up it."

"After the knowledge was unlocked, we were given the chance to come back and stop Heinzl before he caused the destruction of our world," Harry continued. "Why we were brought here, is another thing."

Mr. Furlong passed over some newspapers. "I'm afraid it's only just started, Mr. Potter."

"Call me Harry, sir." Harry said. He took one of the papers – it was the Daily Prophet and began reading.

**MINSTER OF MAGIC MURDERED!**

By Rita Skeeter

_It was announced today that Lord Reekon, the Minister of Magic, died last night. According to sources at the Ministry, the terrorist Heinzl, in a full live body, burst into the Minister's private offices, where he was engaged in a meeting and made various demands for Muggle-borns. _

_When these demands were refused, Heinzl spouted something about ancient magic and cast a long winded spell, the words of which are being kept secret. After the spell hit the Minister, he began to decay. Heinzl warned that he would take three days to die and that only he could reverse the spell if given motivation to. Lord Reekon refused to bow to Heinzl's demands, who then left, before warning that the reverse spell charm would not work on it._

_The Ministry's best spell-casters and Unspeakables worked around the clock to try and reverse it, but sadly knowledge of the ancient spells has died out over the years. Before his death, the Minister refused to bow down to Heinzl's demands._

"The Muggle-borns are in trouble now," Harry said, before reading another paper. It was an Italian paper, translated into English.

**ENGLAND IN TURMOIL**

_It was announced that the Wizarding World in England is in great danger. With the start of the Muggle-born War, people with Muggle parentage have been in danger. Since the death of England's Minister of Magic at the hands of the ghost Heinzl, restrictions have been put into effect. _

_Several Muggle-borns have tried to leave England, but a recent Ministry law has forbidden it. On an investigation of said law by the International Confederation of Wizards, it was discovered that all magical travel in and out of England has been closed down except for use by senior England Ministry officials. _

_France and Italy have pledged to save as many Muggle-borns and their families as possible via Muggle means. It is hoped that the English Ministry will not think of Muggle transportation – it is well known that unlike the rest of the wizarding world, England has yet to join the 21__st__ century, although charms are in existence to allow Muggle technology to work within Hogwarts and similar places._

"Something's got to be done here!" Harry shouted.

"We've tried using our own Portkeys, but the users ended up straight in Azkaban, where they are now serving life sentences without trial, supposedly for trying to overthrow the English Ministry of Magic. My sister-in-law was one such person."

The final article Harry read was the interview Rita Skeeter did with Ron.

"That's a whole load of crap!" Harry shouted, "Does anyone who works for English papers check their facts? Lavender Brown was murdered by Slytherins weeks ago." Harry spent the next twenty minutes pointing out everything that was wrong with the article. After that, Harry was taken into the drawing room where Hermione and the rest of the Furlong family were waiting.

Over the next few hours, Harry and Hermione told the family in detail what they had seen. Mr. Furlong then explained to Hermione what had been going on.

"Harry – remember Julius told us about Merklyn giving the Prysmos knights staffs of magic. One of them included the power of decay. He must have brought that magic here with him and somehow Heinzl must have found it."

"Besides your Ministry, as far as I know, Heinzl visited the wand maker Ollivander. He was badly hurt and tried to warn people about Heinzl taking the ancient magic from the shop. We were able to save him before our people were expelled from the country. Your Ministry was going to silence him for trying to raise a panic. He told us that Merkyn's descendents had entrusted him with the Staffs of Power which were infused in a phoenix wand feather. Heinzl took the feather from a wand Ollivander had and put it in one of his own, then he cast a destruction spell on the shop."

"We've got to go back to England. We're going to be needed!" Hermione began, "and we need to let my parents and Sirius know we're alright."

"That will be difficult, Miss Granger. You are supposed to be dead. If they get an inking that you have come back from the dead, it could mean a lot of trouble. Magical travel to England is locked down thanks to your Ministry and to get there via Muggle means might be a bit tricky. We'll have to check things out. Hopefully we can get you back into England via airlines but you'll have to wait until our Ministry makes a decision about what to do about our citizens put into Azkaban."

Hermione had a brainwave. "Why not use the Channel Tunnel? With a few spells in the right spot, we can get Muggle-borns into the train and get them into France within hours before the Ministry finds out."

Someone then charged into the room carrying a newspaper. "Mr. Furlong – you'd better read this." He took the newspaper and read it.

"Oh crap! You had better read this," he said, passing it to Harry and Hermione.

**MUGGLE-BORN REGISTRATION AND SECLUSION ACT APPROVED**

_It was announced by the English Ministry of Magic that the Muggle-born Registration and Seclusion Act, proposed a few years ago by the late Delores Umbridge was approved into law this morning. _

_All Muggle-born witches and wizards will be required to report to the Ministry where they will have to register themselves, all their family members, political leanings, financial and property assets. They will then be placed in one of six seclusion camps, where they will be held until further notice. Their wands will be confiscated and they will be subject to a power reading. Depending on the results of said reading, the witch or wizard will have their magic drained which will then be given to a Pureblood who bids the highest amount of money._

_One part of the law which failed to pass the Wizengamot was a bylaw which would have had someone monitor the Hogwarts Magical Quill, which registers every witch and wizard born in England, then as a new Muggle-born witch or wizard was born, the child would be taken from their parents and put to death by Dementor's kiss. It was ruled that if this was done, the Muggles might start noticing things and investigations might lead to the discovery of our world._

"Who is the new Minister? None of the papers say?" asked Harry.

"I believe you know him – Lucius Malfoy."

Both Harry and Hermione were gobsmacked.

-

Back in England, the Ministry's plans were in full fruition. Two dozen Muggle-born students were arrested and sent to the interment camps within days of the announcement being made. The rest were making arrangements to either go into hiding or leave the country.

-

Two days later, people were listening to the wizarding wireless when an announcement was made.

"_It has just been brought to our attention that Heinzl, the Dark Lord from the past is standing on the highest tower of Hogwarts and is threatening to destroy the castle if his demands are not met. Our reporter is at Hogwarts now."_

A different voice could be heard. _"Heinzl – I am Anthony Brickhill of the Wizarding Wireless Network. What are your demands?"_

Heinzl could now be heard. _"I want equal rights for Muggle-borns and I want the twenty-four Muggle-borns sent to the Ministry's death camps released at once!"_

-

Lucius Malfoy could hear this in the wireless in the Minister's office. At once, he dispatched the Aurors.

"Tell them that they have full Avada Kedavra privileges. The one who kills him gets a ten-thousand galleon reward!" he shouted, "You (pointing to an Auror) – bring those Mudbloods to Hogwarts."

-

The Aurors followed by Lucius Malfoy stormed the Hogwarts gates. Not willing to get within feet of Heinzl on the tower, some decided to fire the killing curses from the ground while some decided to take to the skies on brooms.

"You think you can stop me?" Heinzl asked. The Aurors opened fire. Heinzl took out his wand and cast a spell. "_The arrows turn, the swords repel, may nothing pierce this mortal shell!_" Out of the wand came a green man with crystals instead of hair. Beams of light fired from his eyes and a bubble covered Heinzl as the killing curses were fired. All were absorbed by the bubble.

"YOU WERE WARNED!" Heinzl shouted, "Minster Malfoy – will you accept my terms or not?"

"NO!" Minister Malfoy shouted. The Aurors escorting the prisoners arrived. "If you do not surrender, then the Mudbloods will die."

"You will not get us with blackmail Minister!" Heinzl declared.

"Very well then – kill them," Malfoy ordered. The Aurors were hesitant. "Kill them or I'll have you and your families killed!"

"I'm so sorry," one of the Aurors said. One by one, the Aurors cast the killing curse. But only one fell to the ground dead before a flame appeared around the Muggle-borns. When the flames died down, it could be seen that all but the dead Muggle-born had vanished. Malfoy was furious.

"You've gone too far now!" Heinzl said, holding out his wand, "_By Natures Hand, by craft, by arts, what once was one – now fly apart!_" The wizard disapparated as a huge horned beast carrying a flaming sword appeared. The wizards present looked on in horror as the beast walked towards the school. It grabbed the Astronomy tower and crushed it. Then it swung its sword and destroyed another part of the castle. It then started to walk through a wall. Aurors fired killing curses at the creature but to no avail.

-

"Mr. Furlong, sir!" an aide said, running into the drawing room where everyone was seated.

"Roma, what did I ask you about running? Someone will get hurt," Mr. Furlong chastised. "Now, what's the matter?"

"I've just heard on the wireless – Heinzl has destroyed Hogwarts!" she shouted.

Everyone looked on in horror.

"That settles it," Harry declared. "First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to climb Iron Mountain and see if Merklyn has left anything that can help us. Hermione, you get back to England and find your parents and get what Muggle-borns you can out of the country."

"We'll help the best we can, Harry. I'll come with you," Annabeth said. Harry made a motion to stop her but she interrupted. "I've been able to climb Iron Mountain, although never been able to get in. You'll need my help."

"Alright," Harry replied. "As soon as we find something – maybe I can get the ancient powers myself, being the heir of Merkyn, we'll meet you in England. Hermione – remember Julius mentioned that one of the powers included Light Speed. Be careful, Mine."

-

"That's Iron Mountain," Annabeth announced, pointing upwards to a nearby mountain, standing three hundred meters high. It had a winding path and at the top of it, was a stone circle. She led Harry to the path and they started walking.

"Did you manage to get into the mountain?" he asked.

"Once. But a few minutes after entering the mountain via one entrance had a passage blocked by metal panels which went up and down at a lightning speed. The second entrance led to a bridge made of snakes," she answered.

"I hate snakes," Harry said.

"What do you plan to do after this is all over?" Annabeth asked as they drank water from two bottles.

"We can't go back," Harry said, "With someone like Lucius Malfoy as Minister, Hermione and I won't be able to go back to our lives. We're still officially dead and Malfoy won't change that – we're too dangerous politically. I saw another alternative world – one where Voldemort had been vanqished and my parents are still alive, but he managed to kill my other self as an infant."

"Sounds like a nice world," Annabeth commented.

"It is. I was tempted to take Hermione and leave England to face Heinzl alone. While he has the right idea, he's going about it the wrong way with violence. Going along with the other worlds, it might end up with the Muggles discovering our world. Merklyn gave me the spell to go to the other world. He also gave me another spell which I could use if it came to it, but I'm too scared to think about it."

"Why? What is it about?" she asked.

"It's a spell which will get rid of magic altogether. All magic comes from a wizard of Prysmos. Merkyln was the most powerful wizard of them all. He gave me a spell which would turn everyone into either Muggles or Squibs, depending on your point of view. I don't want to use it but if it comes to it, I will before Hermione and I leave."

The two continued walking up the mountain.

"Harry – can I ask you something?" Annabeth asked. Harry nodded. "If anything happens to my family, can I come with you please?" Harry was unsure what to say. Luckily, they ended up outside two entrances so he didn't have to say anything. However, the path continued.

"Did you ever go up the rest of the path?" Annabeth nodded.

"There is some strange door at the end of the path, higher up, but I couldn't get in," she answered. She led the way up the mountain.

"I'll take you with us if anything happens to your family," Harry said. "If it goes well, maybe my parents will adopt you into the Potter family but if it doesn't and we end up in some other dimension, I'll adopt you into the family."

"Thank you," Annabeth replied.

An hour later, they made it to a big door. Harry looked at it. There was an inscription on it. It read: **SPEAK YOUR NAME AND IF YOU ARE A FRIEND, YOU MAY ENTER**.

Harry looked at the door in interest. "That's not a real door," he said, touching it. His hand seemed to vanish. Annabeth touched it and a force made her jump back. "Looks like something programmed to recognise either a friend or an heir, most likely an heir." He took her hand and walked towards the door. Before they even touched the door, they vanished.

The duo reappeared in a huge room. They were graced with shiny surfaces with minimum light; the main light source was from a huge cauldron in the centre of the room along with a huge shiny sphere above a chair at the far end of the room. Behind the cauldron was someone standing, wearing red clothing. The two teens walked towards the cauldron and the person turned around. He looked like a very elderly version of Harry with white hair to rival Dumbledore's. He was holding an orb in his right hand.

"Greetings Harry, son of James, Annabeth, daughter of Patrick," he said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. Annabeth took her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at him.

"Put that down young lady," the man said. "You won't be needing it – I am Merklyn."

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	22. Making Plans

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Making Plans**

"I always hoped you would find this shrine one day, Harry Potter, and claim the family inheritance," Merklyn said.

"How can you be here?" Harry asked. "I saw you on the other side and aren't there legends which say you are imprisoned deep under Azkaban prison?"

Merklyn laughed. "Do you think some crackpot prison would hold me? I gave the illusion that I was there and as time went on, I was long forgotten. Until now. As for your other question, I can be anywhere. I came to you because to defeat the Dark Lord Heinzl, you need access to the powers only I can give."

"So that's why Hermione and I ended up at the Italian Potter House, so it would be easy to find our way here?" asked Harry.

"Yes, that is the reason. Due to your death, you have lost a lot of the powers you gained over the last few years. You will also need a new wand – the one you had before your death will no longer work."

"Are you trying to say my magic has done a system restore back to the time before I met Hermione?"

"System Restore? Ah yes, some mundane term. No, it has not gone back. Just some abilities of yours have been lost in the restoration of your life energy into a corporal body. Your original wand will not work either," Merklyn explained.

"Then how am I to get a new wand? Everyone in England think I'm dead so I can't walk into a wand shop there and buy one," Harry protested.

"I will provide you with one," Merklyn said. "Just stick your hand in the pool."

Looking as if Merklyn was going mad, Harry went to the pool and stuck his hand in it. He felt something approaching it and grabbed it. He took his hand out of the pool to find a wand made out of crystal.

"That is made of the finest crystal from Prysmos. It is nine inches in length and it has a core from multiple creatures. I took hair from the ten Visionaries before I left Prysmos and when I came here, I infused them into a wand, adding a dark phoenix feather along with some of my own hair. It will give you full and unlimited access to the ancient powers that Heinzl is abusing. He, however, can only use them a limited number of times."

"Then we must waste no time and get back to England," Harry said.

"I must tell you this Harry – after you defeat Heinzl, you must return here and destroy the shrine. It will do untold damage if left accessible to the wrong hands," Merklyn said.

"There is a way to kill two birds with one stone," Harry suggested.

"I'm all ears, my young heir," Merklyn replied.

"We find a way to lure Heinzl here – unseal the shrine. He knows where it is, just not how to get into it. Force him into a confrontation and get him to use the _Lazerous _spell. Use the spell of invulnerability and deflect it back to him, the combination of that and using it should seriously weaken him, and then we can use other spells. Combining that within the shrine will destroy both the shrine and Heinzl completely."

"Sounds very good," Merklyn said. "You will need special powers, too, Miss Furlong." He raised his orb and fired light at Annabeth. "You now have the power of light speed and you also have the power of healing."

"Thank you," Annabeth replied.

"Let's go then," Harry said. He and Annabeth raised their wands. "_Sheathe these feet in the driving gale; Make swift these legs o'er land I sail!_" Both Harry and Annabeth transformed into strange things before speeding away.

-

Lucius Malfoy walked into Arthur Weasley's office at the Ministry.

"Good morning, Arthur," he said. "I have some bad news for you. The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office is being disbanded and you are fired from the Ministry for life."

Arthur looked shocked at this. Malfoy was speaking with delight in his voice.

"A few more things, since you and your wife no longer hold a job, that brat you adopted will have to be discharged from St. Mungo's. Also, the Burrow violates several laws, including use of magic to expand, unauthorised height and overcrowding. I'm afraid it will have to be demolished unless you pay 10 million galleons in fines."

"You know we can't afford that sort of money!" Arthur shouted.

"I know," Malfoy smirked, "But I am not completely heartless. You have one hour to remove any belongings from the house before it is destroyed."

-

Harry and Annabeth stopped outside Hermione's house. She was kneeling inside crying. Harry looked in the room next to where she was. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were on the floor dead. From the appearances, it looked like they had taken their own lives. Hermione flung herself upon her boyfriend and cried.

A noise could be heard. Harry pointed his wand at the intruder – it was Sirius.

"Harry – it can't be you. You're dead!" Sirius said.

"We were dead but we're back to deal with Heinzl and then we're going to deal with the problems plaguing magic in this country," Harry said. He and Sirius shared a hug. Harry then explained what happened.

"How are we going to lure Heinzl to that shrine?" asked Sirius.

"We have no idea. We also need to help Muggle-borns escape," Harry said.

"Remus, Tonks and I have been working on that." Sirius said. "We managed to get some on Muggle ferries to France, Belgium, Sweden and a few others. But the Ministry is making things difficult."

-

Muggles were screaming as Aurors were taking their children from their homes. The Aurors left a particular house to find several armed police officers pointing their guns at the magic users.

"Put the children down and raise your hands and you will not be harmed," one of the police officers shouted.

Before anyone could say anything, white smoke appeared. It went towards the Aurors and one by one, the children vanished. Then their parents also vanished.

-

The group reappeared in a huge house. Remus reappeared next to Amelia Bones.

"I'll find Sirius – the wards around the Grangers' home indicate that someone has harmed them. You explain what's going on to the Muggles," he said.

-

Remus reappeared outside the Granger's house. Walking inside, he got the shock of his life.

"Harry!" he said, "Hermione! How did you get back?"

"It's a very long story," Harry replied. Remus turned his attention to Sirius.

"Padfoot – Amelia and I just rescued another bunch of pre-Hogwarts Muggle-borns. They're in the safe house."

"Right – let's go." Sirius created a portkey. "Grab hold." The entire group, including Annabeth and Mr. Furlong took hold of the Portkey and they all vanished.

-

The group reappeared in front of Amelia Bones.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

Slowly, Harry and Hermione explained what they had seen and what the current plans were.

"Ever since Lucius Malfoy became Minister, things have been pretty bad for Muggle-borns. Since Heinzl rescued several adult Muggle-borns, Malfoy has authorised access to the Hogwarts scroll, which has now been moved to the Ministry. Aurors are going to homes to snatch Muggle-borns of all ages. Luckily, McGonagall was able to duplicate it and we've got a few agents keep an eye on them. When Aurors try to abduct them, we rescue them. Good job they don't anticipate these things happening," Amelia Bones said.

"What about Heinzl?" asked Harry.

"Ever since he destroyed Hogwarts, he's been pretty quiet," Remus answered. But he spoke too soon.

-

**Malfoy Manor**

Three people apparated just outside the gates carrying ladders. They climbed up them and made their way through the gardens. Minutes later, when they reached the house, they sneaked in and up the stairs. They looked through each door until they found what they were looking for. Before he could raise the alarm, the people bound Draco and activated a Portkey. One of them remained to leave a letter on his bed before leaving.

-

"Well, we have a plan to deal with Heinzl once and for all. But if I were you, I'd empty your Gringotts vaults and convert the money into Muggle money and take anything else you want from it," Harry said.

"Why? What do you plan to do?"

"Merklyn gave me a spell to be used in the ultimate extreme – it strips everyone in England of their magic. Diagon Alley will no longer exist, Gringotts will be destroyed – everyone will be turned into Muggles. It's very clear that magic is too dangerous to exist here. Even if we eliminate the threat of Heinzl, nothing will stop Lucius Malfoy from continuing to go after the Muggle-borns. Therefore, we eliminate that threat by destroying magic completely," Harry declared.

"You can't do that!" Amelia Bones shouted.

"I wish I didn't have to do that. Hermione and I are leaving after this is all over anyway. We're officially dead and Malfoy won't declare us alive again. That means he can do whatever he wants to us and get away with it," Harry continued.

-

**10 Downing Street**

Tony Blair was sitting in his office when the Home Secretary came in.

"Ah, Mr. Frobisher. Please sit down," the Prime Minister said. The Home Secretary did so.

"I understand you are the father of two witches who would be known as Muggle-borns?" Mr. Blair asked.

"I am," Mr. Frobisher said.

"What have they told you about current events in the world of magic?"

"Not much but this is what I gathered from newspapers and gossip between themselves. Some old wizard called Heinzl has come back to life and has been killing what are known as the Purebloods over their actions against Muggle-borns. Recently, he attacked the Hogwarts School and killed their Headmaster. Also, the previous Minister of Magic was replaced by a bloke called Reekon and he was also killed by Heinzl. The current Minister, a Lucius Malfoy is very anti-Muggle-born and has passed several laws which in my opinion, sir, remind me of Hitler and the Nazi's policies involving the Jews. In retaliation, Heinzl destroyed the Hogwarts School."

"That tallies with what I've received information about. My source tells me that Malfoy passed a law ordering the confinement of the Muggle-borns in what have now been described as death camps. He and some of his friends are trying to help Muggle-borns leave the country along with members of the French, German and Italian Ministries. I would suggest you get your children out of the country at once." Mr. Blair passed a piece of paper over. "This is authorisation from the Queen herself to use the private royal plane. It will take you anywhere you want."

"Thank you, sir," Mr. Frobisher said, before leaving.

Mr. Blair waited a few minutes then picked up his phone and dialled a number. "MI6 Research and Development? How is the work on the wizarding antigen going? Good. When can it be ready to use? Oh, we'll find a way." He put the phone down. _That's fixed them now. We'll find a way to make contact with this Malfoy thug and if he refuses to stop what he's doing with the Muggle-borns, I'll order the release of the antigen._

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	23. The Downfall of the Purebloods

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

**The Downfall of the Purebloods**

"So, you're telling me," Lucius Malfoy began, "That a group of Mudbloods crept into my house and kidnapped my son?"

Two Aurors, who were suppose to be guarding Malfoy Manor were standing before Lucius in his Minister's office, reporting on what they found nodded. He got his wand out and pointed it at one of the Aurors.

"Crucio!" he shouted. The Auror fell to the ground in pain. Malfoy did the same to the other Auror.

"Get out of my sight!" he shouted, "Get back to the Manor and guard my wife – if anything happens to her, your families will be killed."

As the two Aurors left, another wizard came in.

"Minister Malfoy – as requested, the new wards on the Ministry building, St. Mungo's, the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley have been activated. The people on the list will no longer be able to enter these areas," he said.

"Excellent," Malfoy said, "I now want you to find a way to drain the magic of those people."

"Very well," the wizard said before leaving.

-

A few hours later, Lucius Malfoy's voice could be heard on the wireless.

"Earlier today, Mudbloods broke into my manor and kidnapped my son. This will not be tolerated. If my son Draco is not returned by this time tomorrow, then I will arrange for every Muggle-born to be rounded up and executed by means of the Dementor's Kiss."

Then another voice could be heard on the wireless.

"Minister Malfoy. My name is Gamden, the official representative of the Muggle-borns. We will return your son if you agree to listen to our demands. If you do not agree hear and now to hear us out, then we will kill him."

"What will Draco's death do to your cause, because if he dies, so do the Muggle-borns."

"Then agree to listen to us, and I give you a wizard's oath that Draco will be returned to you unharmed. We have no desire to hurt anyone; we just want someone to listen to us."

"Very well," Malfoy said, "Return Draco and I will hear you out."

"Alright," Gamden said, "We will return him to you in Diagon Alley, outside Ollivanders, in three hours. Two Aurors can come with you but no wands are to be drawn. My representative will outline the terms under which we will close our part of the war."

"It is a deal," Malfoy said.

-

Contrary to what some people thought, not all Purebloods wanted this war either. The Greengrass family was one such group of Purebloods who didn't want to go to war. During the war with Voldemort, they remained neutral. They didn't bother either side and no-one bothered them, despite the fact the entire family were in Slytherin at Hogwarts, they didn't go along with the _Purebloods are best, Muggle-borns are scum_ philosophy.

Daphne Greengrass, a pretty girl, the same age as Harry and Hermione was listening to the latest developments on the wireless.

"That meeting is going to go pair-shaped," she declared.

"Why do you say that?" her father asked.

"Because, I think Malfoy is going to have whoever returns Draco killed on the spot. I believe Malfoy is opening the Ministry up to open rebellion. You didn't see what things were like at Hogwarts before Dumbledore was killed. Draco was attacking Muggle-borns any opportunity he could and would use his father to get him out of trouble for doing so."

"I know – several of us have expressed disgust at Lucius for that."

"It's claimed that Muggle-borns steal their magic – but from whom? Most of them don't even meet witches or wizards until they get their Hogwarts letters. Most families started out as Muggle-borns, even our family," Daphne said. "I studied Ancient Runes with Hermione Granger for two years – we spoke at length about accidental magic and she told me her mother once told her that she was making things float just weeks after being born."

"It's just the standard Pureblood response. Only the extremists believe that the Muggle-borns steal magic."

-

"Gather all the Aurors you can assemble," Malfoy ordered. "I want two of your best Aurors to come with me to the handover."

"But Minister, you agreed to the Muggle-born's terms of two Aurors," Head Auror Hewitt said, "Not a whole squad."

"What I agreed to was two Aurors with ME. The others are to be stationed in shops throughout the Alley. They are to be told that after my son is returned to me, the Mudbloods are to be killed."

"They're going to think something is up if they see many Aurors in the alley."

"Have them in plain clothes then. We'll take a leaf out of the Muggle's book," Malfoy ordered.

-

Harry and Hermione along with Sirius and co had also listened to the wireless broadcast.

"Do they expect Malfoy to keep up his part of the bargain?" asked Harry, "I bet you the entire contents of my vault that he will have an entire squadron of Aurors waiting in hiding and when the Muggle-borns come to return Draco, they will either capture or kill them."

"What worries me," Hermione added, "is that I believe the Muggle-borns will also try something."

"If the two of you are right," Sirius said, "then Malfoy might empty the Ministry building of Aurors then they might attempt a takeover."

-

The Aurors arrived at Diagon Alley and took up their positions inside the shops. The Head Auror Hewitt went to report to Malfoy after making his inspection.

"It's strange sir," he said, "but there are no shopkeepers in any of the shops. It seems they are expecting trouble."

"Don't worry about it," Malfoy said. "We all know how treacherous the Mudbloods are, they will attempt to double cross us."

"Here they come," Hewitt said. Two Muggle-borns were walking towards Ollivanders, with Draco with them. He looked unharmed. Malfoy and his two Aurors walked towards them.

"Get down!" Malfoy shouted. Draco fell to the ground – Lucius fired the killing curse at the two Muggle-borns. They fell to the ground dead. The two Aurors next to him fell as two Muggle-borns fired killing curses from the top of the Leaky Cauldron. An Auror stationed in Ollivanders fired a retaliation curse at them. Suddenly, the wand maker's shop exploded.

-

The watchman in the Ministry yawned. It was quiet since Malfoy and his thugs left the Ministry building to rescue his son.

_No chance that will pass off without bloodshed. _The watchman said to himself. Then several people came up to him. One of them fired a stunner and the man fell off his chair unconscious.

Because Malfoy had taken all the Aurors with him, there was no-one to offer resistance. The majority of the staff was on leave. The group of Muggle-borns charged through the Ministry building, stunning the Purebloods.

Arthur Weasley came out of his former office – he had gone in to recover a money bag which he had hidden in his office. A man came up to him – Arthur recognised him.

"Gamden – what is happening?" he asked.

"This is a revolt, Arthur – keep out of the way – despite you being a Pureblood, I don't want to hurt you," -the man – Gamden said.

-

An Auror ran up to Malfoy who was looking at the bodies of the Muggle-borns which had been gathered up. Ollivander's shop had been blown up by someone throwing a Muggle grenade.

"Minister Malfoy – we've just got word that the Muggle-borns are attacking the Ministry building. They seem to have captured the ward chamber because we can't gain entry!"

Malfoy put his wand to his face. "All Aurors report to Malfoy Manor at once." He cast a spell on the bodies which caught fire. He, Draco and the Aurors then used Portkeys to leave Diagon Alley.

-

The prisoners were taken to Courtroom Five where Gamden and Heinzl were overlooking things. Arthur Weasley stepped forward. "Gamden, my old friend! This is not how it was meant to be," he said.

"In your view or mine?" Gamden asked.

"Violence prolongs hate, hate prolongs violence. By what right are you spilling blood?"

"By the slave's right to punish his persecutor," Gamden answered.

"As your friend, I'm asking you to show humanity. Do you think this riot will win freedom for all your people? By tomorrow..." Arthur began

"By tomorrow it will be too late. Why a tiny, mindless insect like the emperor moth can communicate with another over a distance of 80 miles..." Gamden finished.

"A Muggle-born emperor might do slightly better?" asked Arthur.

"Slightly? What you have seen here today, Muggle-borns on the five continents will be imitating tomorrow."

"With guns against wands?" asked Arthur.

"Where there is fire, there is smoke. And in that smoke, from this day forward, my people will crouch and conspire and plot and plan for the inevitable day of the Pureblood's downfall - the day when he finally and self-destructively turns his weapons against his own kind. The day of the writing in the sky, when your homes lie under the rubble you created! When the sea is a dead sea, and the magical land is a wasteland out of which I will lead my people from their captivity! And we will build our own cities in which there will be no place for Purebloods except to serve our ends! And we shall found our own armies, our own religion, our own dynasty! And that day is upon you... now!" shouted Gamden.

-

Acknowledgements to _Conquest of the Planet of the Apes _for the final speeches.

-

Please review. Thank you to those who have.


	24. This Ends Now

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**This Ends Now**

"This ends now," Harry said. All magical households had received a piece of parchment within hours of the Muggle-borns taking over the Ministry. Among the many decrees passed were that certain purebloods were now the property of the Muggle-borns.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked.

"We're going to go into the Chamber of Secrets and find Heinzl's skeleton, lure him to the magical shrine and use it to destroy him once and for all," Harry declared.

He then turned to Ginny and Neville who had arrived not long before. They were about to join Molly Weasley and the other Weasleys who were going to go into hiding, when Hedwig had delivered a message to them.

"Ginny, Neville – Annabelle is going to take you to the shrine using her power of light speed. Merklyn will let the three of you enter. Tell him what we have planned and that I will return with both Heinzl and his original body."

"Alright, mate," Neville said. "I've never had cause to doubt you before, and today is no exception." Ginny agreed with him. Harry turned to Sirius and Remus.

"There is a major risk in what I've got in mind, and there is a chance we won't be coming back."

"Harry – I've lost you once, I don't plan to do so again," Sirius said. "You need to let us come with you."

"You're going to be needed here. When Heinzl is destroyed, his hold over the Muggle-borns will be broken. As Lord Black, you will need to help them when the purebloods regroup afterwards and start attacking them. If we don't come back, you will be needed to destroy the shrine once and for all."

"Why destroy the shrine?" Remus asked.

"It's the ultimate source of magic. If anyone manages to get their hands on it, then it could mean the end."

"Alright then," Sirius said. "But promise me you'll try and come back alive."

"I promise," Harry said.

-

A couple of hours later, Harry and Hermione apparated to the remains of Hogwarts. Because the ward crystals were destroyed, they could apparate into the grounds. Rubble was everywhere. Slowly, they walked into what remained of the Entrance Hall and found an intact staircase. They walked up it to the first floor. They carefully manoeuvred along the passage to find a staircase to the second floor, but there was none.

"Shall we see if we can still transform?" Harry suggested. Hermione nodded and the two tried to transform into their animagus forms, and it worked. They flew up to the second floor. Unlike the first floor, this one was in ruins. The sky could be seen through what was left of the ceiling.

"Good job we don't have to go to any other floor," Hermione said. The two slowly made their way to the girl's bathroom and opened the door.

"Damn!" Harry said, "I forgot, I don't speak Parseltongue anymore and we don't have any recordings."

"Then we do this!" Hermione took out a wand and fired banishing charms at the sinks. Harry did the same and within minutes, the entrance was open. The couple jumped down the hole and slid down to the bottom.

Slowly, they walked through the passage, not knowing if the damage to the school would cause it to collapse. Eventually, they made it to the door. They fired banishing charms at it, but it had no effect.

"We'll have to see if we can apparate the small distance," Hermione said. "We know what is on the other side of this door so we can do it."

Seconds later, they appeared on the other side of the door. They walked down the passage to the main chamber.

"Alright, let's split up and look. If we find it, shrink it and put it in the bag," Harry suggested. The duo split up and walked around.

-

Meanwhile, in a small town near Malfoy Manor, where Lucius Malfoy and a group of Purebloods were hiding, a group of Muggle-borns were making their way to the Manor. Their orders were to arrest Lucius Malfoy and his thugs by any means possible.

-

"The plan has merit, young Annabelle," Merklyn said. Annabelle, Neville and Ginny had made it to the shrine and had been let in. The latter two looked around in awe. "There is a certain element of risk, but I will do what I can."

-

Hermione walked up to Harry. "Found them," she declared, indicating her bag. I'm surprised we didn't see them before. Maybe wards had been added and they fell with the castle."

The two apparated to outside the castle. Heinzl appeared behind them.

"Ah, so it seems you two aren't as dead as you seemed," he stated. "I wondered who triggered the security wards so I came to find out. I sense you know how to get to the shrine."

Harry put his arm around Hermione. "I'm not going to tell you how to get there!" he said, getting his new wand out. "_Sheathe these feet in the driving gale, Make swift these legs o'er land I sail!_"

Harry and Hermione transformed into the man of light speed and departed as quickly as they could.

"You forget, Harry," Heinzl said, "I too have the power of light speed." He got his wand out and cast the same spell.

-

At Malfoy Manor, witches and wizards, pureblood and Muggle-born began fighting. Curses of all descriptions were fired from anyone who could cast them.

-

Harry and Hermione arrived at the shrine and went to their friends. Seconds later, Heinzl also appeared.

"So, this is the magical shrine," he said. "Not very impressive."

"And you don't look very impressive," Merklyn said. Heinzl turned around.

"You must be Merklyn, I've heard so much about you," Heinzl said.

"And I've heard much about you. Your powers are impressive, but not good enough to stop me."

Heinzl pointed his wand at Merklyn. "_Avada Kedavra!_" he shouted. A burst of green light fired from the wand and hit Merklyn who didn't fall over but moved closer.

He laughed. "So, you think _Avada Kedavra _is good enough to kill me?" Merklyn raised his orb and cast a spell at the other aged wizard.

In the meantime, Hermione got Heinzl's skeleton out of her bag and re-enlarged it.

"_Wingardiam Leviosa,_" she said, pointing her wand at it. It rose from the floor and Hermione moved it to the shrine, before dropping the charm. With a splash, the skeleton landed in the pool. Heinzl screamed in retaliation.

"Time to finish this once and for all – _Lazerous_!" The blue energy beam struck Merklyn who dropped the orb, which rolled over to where the group were. Harry picked it up as Merklyn fell to the ground, dead. Heinzl began to fade. He turned and walked over to the pool and stepped in. He moaned as the energy of the pool slowly restored his power. He looked at the five, who were watching him.

"YES! Yes... I feel it, the power... fills me. Yes, I feel the universe within me! I am... I am a part of the cosmos! The power flows... Flows through me! Of what consequence are you now? This planet, these people. They are NOTHING to me! The universe is power! Real, unstoppable POWER! and I am that force! I am that power!" he shouted.

The group hid behind a table which had Merklyn's papers on. In the magical pool, Heinzl bathed in the pure magical liquid.

"What are we going to do?" Neville asked.

"There is a way. If we concentrate our magical power on Heinzl while he is in that pool, the combination of our magic and the magic in that pool will hopefully destroy him," Hermione said.

"But how are we going to get our power strong enough?" asked Harry.

"We cross our magical streams," Hermione answered, "The Patronus charm should be powerful enough. We don't need a destructive curse, just something with enough power."

"But, crossing the streams is bad!" Ginny exclaimed, "Bill told me that crossing the magical streams can cause the casters to vaporise!"

"That's why Harry will be on hand to cast the ancient spell of invulnerability to minimise the effect on us."

Everyone sat there and thought for a second. Then Harry broke the silence.

"I love this plan – I'm excited! I know it will work!" he said. Everyone got up and walked within range of Heinzl. Harry stood up on the table. The ancient wizard was now recovered following the destruction of his body.

"See you on the other side, Ginny," Hermione said, and then cast her patronus charm. A beam of white light fired from her wand and struck Heinzl. He reacted and turned around to face them.

"Nice working with you, Hermione," Ginny countered. She also cast a patronus at Heinzl. After a few moments, the two girls moved their wands closer to each other and the magical streams crossed. The power increased.

"Now Neville!" Ginny shouted. Her boyfriend also cast his patronus followed by Annabelle. They then moved their wands so their magic would cross. Heinzl reacted in pain as the overload of magic flowed through him.

Harry held up Merklyn's orb as he saw Heinzl pointing his wand at them.

"_Lazerous!_" the older wizard shouted. As with Dumbledore's death, a blue beam of energy fired from his wand.

"_The arrows turn, the swords repeal, may nothing pierce this mortal shell!_" Harry shouted. The man with crystal hair rose out of the orb and beams of light fired from his eyes, covering Harry and the others with a mighty shield, the beam of energy hit the shield which began to absorb the spell. Seconds later, the spell died away. But unlike the first time he cast it, Heinzl did not fade away, the power of the pool replenishing his core.

The effect of the crossed Patronus charms began to have an effect on Heinzl, the elder wizard being slightly weakened by casting the energy beam spell. Then Harry had a thought.

"_Oh mist-filled pits, dark, dank, unclear, Touch all before me with frost-fingered fear!_" A giant spider came out of the orb, and walked over to Heinzl and bit him. Heinzl started to see things.

_Heinzl looked as his followers seemed to break chains of imprisonment. They then raised their wands at him._

"_You enslaved us and caused many of us to die!" they said and cast spells at him. _Heinzl broke out of the trance and screamed. Harry decided it was time for one final ancient spell.

"_Three suns aligned, pour forth the light and fill the archer's bow with might!_" The blue archer came out of the orb and prepared to fire an arrow. Harry jumped from the table to join the quartet then cast his own Patronus at Heinzl. He kept his right arm raised. His magical stream crossed with the others. Heinzl began to bow down with pain.

"IF I AM TO DIE, THEN YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!" Heinzl roared and pointed his wand at the group again. "_Lazerous!_" Again, the beam of blue energy fired from the wand and struck the shield. It began to weaken from the strain of the powerful curse. It was so powerful you could see the partial skeletons of Harry and the others. Harry lowered his arm and the archer fired his arrow of light, it flew down the beam of energy, taking it back towards Heinzl.

As the arrow struck him with the energy beam, Heinzl screamed. There was a huge bright flash of light, the skeleton of the ancient wizard could be seen, the energy of the crossed magical streams having an effect. But one of the streams died away as slowly, Neville turned to dust. Seconds later, Ginny and Annabelle also turned to dust. Finally, the energy beam charged arrow pierced Heinzl's heart and magical core.

"TURN AWAY!" Harry shouted. He and Hermione cut their magic and dived away as both Heinzl and the magical pool exploded with a blinding flash of magical energy. The two lovers were engulfed in a bright flash of light.

-

Please review, with thanks to those who do.

With acknowledgements to _Masters of the Universe _and _Ghostbusters _for ideas.


	25. The End

_As usual, we don't own Harry Potter, the excellent JK Rowling does. The only thing we do own is the plot, Heinzl and his followers._

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

**The End**

Lucius Malfoy looked as a killing curse struck down his son. He aimed his wand at the killer and cast the curse himself. As it fired towards its target, it slowed down. Just before it hit, it stopped completely. Everyone stopped moving, they were all frozen into place.

-

Harry and Hermione appeared in a big white void. A face could be seen engulfing the void. It was a beautiful female face with long eyelashes.

"_I am Kronos," _she said.

"I've heard of you," Hermione replied. "You're a _Time Monster_ – you can manipulate time."

"_You are correct."_

"Why are we here?" asked Harry.

"_You defeated Heinzl but there was a huge cost. Many lives were lost and the world has changed forever. Therefore I am going to reverse time to just before his tomb was discovered and give you the chance to eliminate the chance of his revival."_

"What's the catch?" Hermione said, "Time Monsters manipulate time for the worst most of the time."

"_There is no catch, Hermione Granger. I will say no more but I will give you a gift."_

There was another flash of light and Kronos vanished, followed by Harry and Hermione.

-

Harry woke up with a start. He looked around and saw himself in his bedroom at Potter Manor. His collection of 'won' wands remained on the wall – the two from Severus Snape plus Voldemort's own wand.

He got out of bed and walked down the stairs and smelt cooking. '_Dobby must be cooking breakfast,_' he thought. He walked into the kitchen and saw a woman standing at the cooker, she turned around and Harry stumbled back into a chair.

"Mum?" he asked, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!"

"Harry dear, are you feeling alright?" Lily Potter asked.

"I don't know. I think I had some weird dream," he said, as Lily put some food on a plate.

"Better eat up; Hermione will be coming over, along with Albus, to continue your apprenticeship," she said. Harry ate his food, wondering what was going on.

Hermione came over an hour later. Harry spoke to her in the kitchen, thinking Lily was out of the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked, "As you could see, my mother's alive."

"It must be the gift Kronos promise us," she replied.

"What do we do about Heinzl's chamber? All we know is that it's in the Forbidden Forest."

"Alright you two, what's going on? Who is this Kronos and what has Professor Heinzl got to do with things?"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Lily, who was standing at the doorway with Dumbledore.

"Professor Heinzl? When did he become a Professor?" Harry asked.

"Harry – he's been the Defence Professor for the last fourteen years," Dumbledore answered. "Now, what's going on?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other before explaining what happened up to when they woke up that morning.

"Heinzl saved me from Voldemort's killing curse, although it destroyed his body. He was revived by Severus a few months ago, but you managed to stop him," Lily explained.

"Sounds like most things are the same, but with a few major differences," Hermione suggested.

"So I was never placed with Vernon and Petunia and treated like a house-elf for ten years? So Quirrel never tried to steal the Philosopher's Stone? The Chamber of Secrets was never opened and Sirius never escaped from Azkaban? Was there any Triwizard Tournament?" Harry asked.

"Why would you have been placed with my sister?" Lily asked. Harry explained how he had lived in the world he remembered. "I've not seen anything of Petunia since our parents died."

"Harry – no, no-one called Quirrel has tried to steal Nicholas Flamel's stone, yes, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, thanks to Lucius Malfoy, but you saved the school plus Ginny Weasley, Sirius never went to Azkaban and there was a Triwizard Tournament. You were entered as a fourth champion. Why do you ask?" Dumbledore asked. With Hermione's help, Harry explained what had been going on.

"Dumbledore – is there a chance, as the Lord-Potter-in-waiting, of addressing the Wizengamot about Muggle-born rights?"

"I will see what I can do." Dumbledore promised.

-

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot," Harry said, addressing the court, "Our world is in danger through racial attitudes!"

"How so, Potter?" someone asked.

"Our world revolves around the notion that Purebloods are the best and that Muggle-borns are scum. Because the Purebloods only seem to marry Purebloods, that part of our race is dying out. Half-bloods and Muggle-borns are the key to the future. They are the future of our world; today's Muggle-borns are the Purebloods of the future."

"What do you expect us to do about that?" someone else asked.

"Actions against the Muggle-borns are driving them from our world. Let them start businesses; investigate complaints made by them instead of taking the word of Purebloods over them. Cut the unfair rate of taxation when exchanging Muggle money and take steps to stop Muggle-borns being called 'Mudbloods.'"

-

**July 31st**

He pulled out his eight and a half inch wand made of Ebony and unicorn hair, and aimed it at the person opposite him.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," he said without emotion.

"It was inevitable," the other person, who was now aiming her wand at him, replied just as coldly.

Harry grinned, "On three, Mine. One."

"Two," the now smiling girl said.

"Three," the couple said together as beams of silver light shot from the end of both wands, meeting in the middle, combining and changing colour, sending a red beam of light at their observer - a man with white hair and a long white beard, who was standing about ten feet from them with a Protego shield raised. The amplified stunning spell impacted his shield, breaking it on contact and ramming into Dumbledore's chest, knocking him to the floor, unconscious.

"_Renervate_," Hermione said, pointing her wand at Dumbledore. He woke up and Harry helped him up.

"Are you alright, sir?" he asked.

"I'm quite alright, thank you, Harry. I must say I'm impressed and embarrassed. I've never been bested by two fifteen year olds in a duel before, and no stunner has ever penetrated my shield charm_. I'm very impressed with you for sharing and combining your powers. I've tried to teach it before, but the students were never able to pull it off."_

_Dumbledore put his wand away. Harry and Hermione put their wands away in their holsters as the Headmaster made his way to the fireplace._

_"I am proud of the way you two have turned out in your training. I see no point in continuing it after the end of next week. I've taught you everything I can teach you and you picked it up better than I expected," he began._

_"Thank you, sir," the young couple replied to him._

_"I'll be back this evening for your birthday party, Harry. I have a few urgent matters to deal with at the school." He took some floo powder out of a bag attached to his belt and threw it into the fire. "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts." The familiar green flames came to life and Dumbledore stepped through it._

_-_

_As in the previous timeline, Harry and Neville Longbottom were having a joint birthday party. But this time, Lily Potter was working with Neville's grandmother on the party – the latter flooed over later that afternoon to help prepare – both were preparing cakes. Dobby had told them that he could do it, but the two parent figures had to compromise with him. They said he could prepare the rest of the food while they prepared the cakes. He had agreed to that. _

_The floo activated and Hermione's parents, Adam and Marissa, came through carrying some presents. Hermione led them to the library. One by one, the Weasley family, along with Susan Bones (still dating Ron in this version of the timeline), came through, also with presents. Fred and George had evil in their eyes. Harry waved a hand and as the twins tried to leave the main room, the door closed in front of them._

_"Are you two planning any pranks?" Hermione asked after Harry whispered to her about what he did._

_"Busted," George said._

_"Please put them on that table over there, Gred and Forge. You'll get them back when you leave," Harry said. The two Weasley pranksters complied, and they were allowed to leave the room. _

_Neville and Augusta Longbottom came through next. Dumbledore returned that evening as promised with presents. They were placed in the library with the rest, and just as everyone was about to leave the room, the floo activated and Bill Weasley came through with Fleur Delacour. Moments later, Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell – Harry's fellow Quidditch team members – came through. Finally, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang entered the room. Sirius and Professor Brooks was the final pair to arrive. They apologized for being late. They went into the dining room where Dobby had bottles of butterbeer out. _

_Dumbledore got a couple of envelopes out of his pocket. "Before we allow the birthday boys to make a great deal of mess opening their presents, I would like to give Harry and Hermione these. There is also one for you, too, Miss Bones, and one for you, Mr. Diggory." He gave an envelope to each of the four who opened them. A badge fell out of each envelope into their hands, and a second one fell into Harry's. Lily looked on in interest._

_"I made Prefect, Harry!" Hermione shrieked. _

_"I did, too, Hermione!" Harry replied. _

_"I've been made Head Boy," Cedric said._

_"Well done, dear," Cho said, kissing him._

_"Excellent stuff, Cedric," Harry said, shaking his hand, "You've earned it."_

_"Congratulations, you four," Lily told them, Molly Weasley was slightly disappointed that Ginny, who'd been advanced a grade the year before, didn't make prefect. However, she felt McGonagall and Dumbledore must have had their reasons. Still, she thought, Ginny could still make Head Girl, or at the very least, Prefect, in her seventh year if Hermione made Head Girl._

_"What's that second badge, Harry?" Ginny asked._

_"I've also been made Quidditch captain. But why?" He looked at Dumbledore._

_"We can answer that, Harry," Alicia said. "Dumbledore asked me and Angelina, with us both being seventh years, but with our demanding N.E.W.T schedules, we would be unable to devote enough time to the job. We might as well tell you now that we'll have to drop into reserve positions on the team, but we can help you find new Chasers."_

_"Dumbledore then asked me," Katie Bell continued, "But I told him that you would do a better job."_

_"Thank you," Harry said._

_"That means both Hermione and myself won't have to try out for Chasers_," joked Ginny.

"Oh, the two of you will try out just like any other person." Both girls pouted at this.

The presents given were the same as before, although there were presents from Lily this time round. The floo activated and Heinzl walked in. He looked different than how he looked before.

"Can I speak to you two for a moment, please?" he asked Harry and Hermione. The trio went into another room.

"How are you here?" Harry asked.

"Kronos took me out of time before you could destroy me. She convinced me that I could do more for Muggle-borns and if certain events went differently, we could get more rights. Kronos sent me back to when your parents were killed. Using the ancient magic, I was able to save your mother, and vanquish Voldemort. I was unable to save your father."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"I know about your speech – do you think you've made a difference?"

"I hope so."

"I've taken steps to prevent my tomb from being discovered in this version of the timeline. I took my notes and stuff and filled the tomb with cement."

-

The Potter Press was delivered the following day and the following headline was on the cover:

**MORE RIGHTS FOR MUGGLE-BORNS**

_It has been announced last night that the Ministry of Magic has announced new rights for Muggle-borns. Among the new rights announced are:_

_ Muggle-borns can start new businesses_

_ The unfair rate of taxation on Muggle money will be reduced to a fairer rate_

_ Criminal complaints made by Muggle-borns will be fully investigated_

_ The term 'Mudblood' will be designated a racist term and a taboo being placed on it; the speaker of the word will be fined. Repeat offenders will spend a month in prison._

"Well Hermione," Harry said, "Looks like things are going up for the Muggle-borns."

"Your words seem to have dug in," Hermione answered.

-

**EPILOGUE**

Harry and Hermione married after finishing Hogwarts. The duo got top marks in their OWLs and NEWTs and were named Head Boy and Girl.

Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley (who was named prefect for her final year) also married that same year.

From this moment, Purebloods and Muggle-borns managed to live together in peace. There were some people who tried the old racist tricks but were imprisoned or fined.

Harry and Hermione named Heinzl the godfather of their first child – a girl. He vanished ten years later, never to be seen again, although a young girl with his name appeared at Hogwarts at the same time as the Potter's first child.

-

_Wow! It's over at last. It's been 26 months since the first chapter was uploaded and I feel quite sad now it's finished. But my work on this story is far from over, I have the previous chapters to go through to correct mistakes and stuff, so if you've not reviewed them before, please do so._


End file.
